A Game Of Love
by LjDamz1119
Summary: Po got his heart broken because of Song yet the Five gave a dare to Tigress to go on a date with Po. She refuses because of Po's current state but agreed since it might cheer him up a little. Well, everything goes wrong making Po get caught in a crazy love scenario which is full of jealousy and some break ups. This is enough for a summary already :/
1. A Harmless Little Game

A Game of Love Ch. 1: A Harmless Little Game

**I have a new story for you guys! Man, writing is much fun than playing Minecraft (But Terraria is much fun than writing). Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Tigress was walking down the barracks hall towards the kitchen for dinner when she noticed that Po wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, where's Po?" Tigress asked the rest of the Five who were already seated on their chairs. The group just shrugged for they don't know where is Po.

"Hey guys." The group heard Viper's voice in the hall, "Po won't be cooking for us tonight since he's going on a date with his girlfriend." Viper said as she entered the kitchen. Tigress just felt a little pain in her chest when she heard Viper say the word 'girlfriend'. Yes, Po has a girlfriend and no, it isn't Tigress, but it's non other than Song. They have been dating for like a month and half now and Tigress always felt some pain in her chest whenever she sees Po with Song or even talking about Po with Song.

"Oh...okay." Tigress said as she sat down on a chair. "So who's gonna cook for us?" Tigress asked.

"Why don't we go to Mr. Ping's?" Mantis suggested. The group nodded and went out to the valley.

While they were walking down the steps, they bumped into Po who was upset for a reason.

"Hey Po." Crane greeted.

"Hey guys." Po greeted back but his tone wasn't his usual happy tone, instead he had a depressed kind of tone.

"Po, what's the matter buddy?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing guys, just not in the mood." Po replied as he continued towards the palace. The Five just watched the sad panda walking to the Jade Palace.

"What could've happened making Po upset?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, but we could just ask him later." Monkey said as they continued walking. When they got to the noodle shop, they were greeted by non other than Mr. Ping himself.

"Greetings Masters, why are you here this fine evening?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Were here to grab some dinner since Po won't be cooking for us tonight." Monkey replied.

"Well, there's one reason why he couldn't." Mr. Ping said under his breath in a serious tone which wasn't gone unnoticed by the Five and made them wonder what is going on. "Anyways, come in. You can sit over there, at table four." Mr. Ping said as he lead them to their table.

The Five sat down and ordered their food. While waiting, Monkey decided to start a conversation.

"So guys, what do you think does Mr. Ping mean by what he said a while ago?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, but I think it involves Po being upset." Mantis replied as the group nodded then Viper noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned to gasp in shock.

"Or maybe it involves that." Viper said making the rest of the Five look at where she was looking. What they saw made them gasp as well, they saw Song walking with a lion, both of them holding each other's paws.

"Whoa, Po got his heart broken, that's for sure." Mantis said.

"Hey guys, don't jump to conclusions, maybe that's a friend of Song." Crane said.

"But why would Po be upset especially after his 'date '?" Viper said.

"Well, maybe you're right..." Crane said only to be interrupted by Mantis.

"And would a friend of Song do that." Mantis said as he watched the lion kissing Song on the lips.

"Oh, okay Song just broke Po's heart." Crane said. They all just watched the scene of the two lovers making out when Mr. Ping came to them.

"Order up, five orders of noodle so..." Mr. Ping said but stopped when he saw the Five were watching something. He turned and saw the scene.

"Oh, her." Mr. Ping said in his serious tone. Then he plopped down the bowls on the table and spoke up. "Well, now you know why Po was feeling upset. That good for nothing excuse for a girlfriend for my son thinks that she can break MY son's heart!" Mr. Ping said as he walked back to the kitchen. The Five just watched the goose walk away then focused their attention to Song and the lion who noticed that they were being watched and quickly walked away from the place.

"Man, Po has got to be devastated right now." Mantis said as he started to eat his noodles.

"Yeah, that Song should really be taught a lesson." Monkey added as he drank the soup.

"I can't believe she broke Po's heart just like that." Viper said. Tigress just sat there in her seat, deep in thought.

_'That little miss sweets, how dare she breaks Po's heart, after all he had done to her, she repays him by going with another man?! That leopard really needs to be taught a lesson!'_ Tigress said in her mind. She got mad and let out a small growl that no one can hear._ 'I think I'm gonna go pay her a visit.' _She thought as she stood up and left, making the Five wonder where she was going.

Tigress walked out of the shop and looked around. She saw the lion and Song walking on the road. She went near them and when the lion wasn't looking, she pulled Song aside.

"What the..." Song said when she was pulled into an alley.

"Hello Song." Tigress said as she held Song on her shirt collar.

"Oh, H-Hello Master Tigress." Song said a she got nervous. "W-What is it d-do you want?" Song asked.

"I heard you got a new boyfriend?" Tigress started making Song gulp, "So, what happened with you and Po?"

"W-Well you see... um... Po was..." Song said trying to find an excuse.

"Po was what? Was left by you and left with a broken heart?" Tigress said.

"Um..." Song said as she started to sweat.

"Look here Song, Po's a panda that does everything he can for someone he likes especially you since both of you were once dating. You can't just find another guy and shatter his heart, now he's alone again. You're lucky I'm bound as by my honor as a Kung Fu master or else I could've beaten you up already." Tigress growled as she let go of Song.

"If I ever see you again, I'll knock your lights out." Tigress threatened. "I'm going back to get dinner now, and hope we don't meet again." She added as she turned and left.

"You're just being like this since you care too much for Po right? Well, now he's alone and now you can have him!" Song said at the feline who stopped in her tracks. Tigress turned and immediately punched Song on the face making the leopard fall to the ground.

"This is you're final warning!" Tigress growled then she went back to the noodle shop. When she got there, she sat down on her seat and began to eat her noodle soup. The Five just stared at her plus they were done eating already.

"Uh... Tigress where have you've been?" Mantis spoke up.

"Just took care of something." Tigress replied as she drank her soup. The rest of the Five just fell silent since they knew that when Tigress says that she took care of something, they shouldn't ask what that something is.

"Okay then..." Crane said.

"Hey guys, while we wait for Tigress to finish eating, why don't we play truth or dare?" Mantis suggested.

"I... don't know." Viper said.

"Maybe..." Crane added.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun." Mantis said.

"Oh what the heck, just this once." Viper said.

"Great, so who goes first?" Mantis said.

"How about me?" Monkey suggested making the group nod.

"Okay, Viper, truth or dare?" Monkey asked.

"Hmmm... truth." Viper replied.

"If you would choose between Crane or Mantis, who would it be?" Monkey asked.

"I'll say Crane. Mantis is kinda... I don't know." Viper replied making the bug a little annoyed. "Alright my turn," She added, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Mantis replied.

"How many girlfriends did you break up with?" Viper asked.

"Oh uh...well... let's see, there was this butterfly girl... then there was this...uh... I would say nine, no no, eleven!" Mantis replied making the group stare at him.

"What?" Mantis asked.

"Dude, you broke up with a lot of girls." Monkey said.

"So? What's the matter?" Mantis asked to the group who just remained silent, "Anyways, continuing on, Tigress truth or dare?"

"I'd rather not play this childish game." Tigress replied as she continued eating her noodles.

"As come on, just this once." Mantis begged.

"No." Tigress replied.

"Just this once Tigress, have some fun once in a while." Monkey said.

"I could agree with Monkey." Viper said making Tigress look at her, "I mean, why don't you have some fun every once in a while?"

"Alright. Just this once." Tigress groaned. "Dare." She said.

"Hmmm... I was expecting you to say truth but never mind..." Mantis said as he was thinking for a dare, "I got it! I dare you to go on a date with Po! If you do it, we get to give you twenty almond cookies." Mantis said.

"What?!" Tigress almost yelled, "I can't go on a date with him!"

"Yeah Mantis, Po just got his heart broken and you want Tigress to go on a date with him? If he finds out that she's doing it for a dare, he would totally be devastated." Viper said.

"Wait, let me finish." Mantis said, "And if Tigress won't go on a date with him, she has to give each of us ten almond cookies."

"Alright I'm in." Monkey said along with Crane and Viper.

"Wait what?" Tigress asked the group. "Viper, I thought you said that I shouldn't do this?" Tigress asked.

"Well, ten almond cookies is pretty good." Viper replied.

"But if Po finds out, who knows what could happen to him." Tigress said.

"Then we make sure he doesn't find out." Mantis said.

"No I'm not doing it." Tigress said.

"Come on Tigress, maybe you can cheer him up if you do it, plus if you don't, you he to pay us twenty almond cookies." Mantis said.

Tigress thought about it for a while then groaned.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, you guys are totally gonna get it." Tigress said. Then she finished her food and they all headed back to the palace.

Back at the palace, Po was lying faced down on his bed in his room as he cried silently.

"I... I can't believe Song... left me for that lion." Po said between tears. "And I... I was supposed to... to..." He said as he sat up and reached in his pocket and grabbed a small box. He opened it up to reveal a golden ring in it. Then he started to tear up again and dropped the box on his lap. Then he lied back face down on his bed dropping the box to the floor.

By that time, the Five were already at the palace and were heading towards the barracks when they heard someone crying.

"Man, Po's upset real bad." Mantis said as they entered.

"I just hope he could get over this and let everything get back to normal again." Viper said as they went to their rooms.

The night was a little hard since the Five couldn't get to sleep because of Po's crying. Tigress was in her room listening to Po's crying as he laid on her bed.

"I really shouldn't be doing this." Tigress said to herself.

Then after a few minutes of crying, Po finally fell asleep making the barracks fill with peaceful silence and making the Five fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Done, hope you liked it cause I'm gonna post the next chap when this gets positive feedback.**

**See ya laters, Fanfictioners!**


	2. A Start of a Dare

A Game of Love Ch. 2: A Start Of A Dare

**XD, Just read the reviews and saw GHOST's. Dude sorry that I wrote a story about Song breaking Po's heart, but still, got this idea from listening to a lot of break up songs. Yeah, I might not write anymore stories about breakups but I am writing tragedies. So expect some (maybe most) of my upcoming stories to have some sad parts (or even endings).  
**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, the morning gong rang waking up all the members of the Furious Five. They all went out of their rooms to greet their master yet some of them were still sleepy since Po cried like for 5 hours last night (okay maybe I exaggerated).

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said, occasionally yawning.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today..." Master Shifu started but stopped when he saw one students was missing. He sighed and went towards Po's room.

"Panda, get out this instant!" Master Shifu demanded. A couple of rustling was heard within the room then soon Po come out, but he looked like he wasn't himself for he had bags under his eyes.

"Good... morning Master Shifu." Po said as he sniffed.

"Panda, what's wrong?" Master Shifu asked half concerned.

"Nothing Master, just tired." Po replied as he sniffed again and looked down to the ground. The Five just watched the panda and felt sorry for him.

_'I really don't think I should do this dare.'_ Tigress thought as she looked at Po.

"O-kay then," Master Shifu said uncertainly, "As I was saying, today would be like any ordinary day, all of you would train after breakfast." Master Shifu said as he walked away.

The Five headed to the kitchen while Tigress was still watching Po who didn't move from his previous spot.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked.

"Huh?" Po said a he looked at the feline, "Oh, I'm fine Tigress... it's just..." Po said as he started to tear up, "I don't want to talk about it." Po said as he wiped his eyes an headed to the kitchen. Tigress watched him for a while then followed. While she walked in the hall, she was stopped by Master Shifu.

"Tigress, I want to ask you something." Master Shifu asked.

"What is it Master?" Tigress replied.

"Do you know what's bothering Po? He's not acting like himself right now." Master Shifu asked.

"Well, Song kind of broke up with Po last night and went with a lion instead." Tigress replied.

"Oh." Master Shifu said, "I feel sorry for him. I just hope this doesn't interfere with his training and that he would feel a bit better." Master Shifu added as walked away. Tigress continued on to the kitchen.

When Po got in the kitchen, he immediately started cooking yet he didn't talked nor smiled the whole time. He was stirring the pot of noodles as he blankly stared in front him, the Five just watched him and felt pity for the panda.

"I really think I shouldn't be doing this guys." Tigress whispered to the group.

"Come on Tigress, you might cheer him up a little if you do it." Mantis said, "Besides, if you won't do it, you have to pay each of us ten almond cookies."

Tigress thought about it for a while then sighed knowing that if she goes on a date with Po, it might cheer him up a little, plus she doesn't get out pay the Five any almond cookies.

"Order up." Po said in a not so cheery voice. He passed the bowls around and sat down on his seat. The Five started to eat yet Po was just playing with his food. He poked the noodles with his chopsticks and sighed.

"Aren't you going to eat Po?" Monkey asked the panda.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Po replied, "I just can't believe..." Po said but got cut off.

"We know Po." Viper said.

"You guys knew?" Po asked.

"About that leopard Song and that lion?" Tigress said. "Yes, we saw them when we went to grab dinner last night." She added.

"Oh." Po said. "I'm gonna go meditate, call me when it's time to train." Po said as he got out. The Five watched him leave then continued to eat.

With Po...

Po was sitting down on the ground near the Peach tree as he tried to clear his mind of what happened last night. A couple of tears was in his face but he wiped them away as he continued to meditate.

"Just forget about last night Po, like it never happened." Po said to himself. "Forget about hanging out with Song, eating with Song, or even about to propo..." Po said as he began to tear up again. He fell face flat to the ground and began to cry again.

"Po?" Po heard a familiar voice behind him. He got up and turned to see Tigress.

"What is it Tigress?" Po said as he sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"Well, I was kinda wondering..." Tigress said as she rubbed her arm, "You know, if we can hang out tonight?"

"What? You want to hang out with me?" Po asked as he sat up.

"Well, just to cheer you up and stuff." Tigress added as she got nervous.

"So it's like you're asking me to go on a date with you?" Po said as he wiped his eyes.

"Um... you could say that." Tigress said, uncertain to what Po's response would be.

"Uh... sure Tigress." Po said. Tigress gave a sigh if relief then spoke up.

"So, tonight?" Tigress asked.

"Sure." Po said as he gave a smile. Tigress smiled back then turned to walk away.

"By the way, training is about to begin." Tigress said before she left.

"Okay." Po said a he got off and patted the dirt away from his pants. Tigress walked away but heard Po talking to himself again.

"Man, I can't believe I'm going on a date with Tigress!" She heard Po say with a hint of joy in his voice, "I'm feeling much better now, and I think I'm starting to forget about that whole 'incident' already." Po said. Then Tigress continued to walk towards the training hall.

When Tigress reached the training hall, the rest of the Five went near her.

"So, Tigress," Mantis started, "Did you ask Po already?"

"Well, yeah..." Tigress replied.

"Did he say yes?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, and he's kinda happy about it." Tigress replied.

"Great, I told you it would cheer him up." Mantis said.

"But I still think this is a bad idea, if he finds out..." Tigress started but only to get interrupted when Po bursts in.

"Hey guys, who's ready for some training!" Po said as he fist pumped. The Five separated then began to train.

* * *

**Phew... done with a chapter yet I still have a lot of writing to do and I mean A LOT (writing chapters for Teen Times, adding chapters to The Jade Gem, writing more chapters to Betraying Traitors, finally, writing Split Up and maybe going to write Alone Again.) Got to go write now so see ya later, Fanfictioners.**


	3. A 'Date'

**So here is a new chapter for the story, A Game Of Love!**

**This story actually got deleted mid way but good thing I remembered some stuff.**

**Anyways, let's continue to where we last left off. Also, if you didn't know, a new chapter three is in my other story Split Up since the old chap three was a bit crappy.**

* * *

After training, Po and the Five headed of to the barracks to grab some lunch. While they were walking, Po was acting a bit giddy, maybe not giddy, but very giddy. Viper went near Tigress so that Po couldn't hear them.

"Po's acting a bit excited about this date." Viper started.

"Yeah," Tigress replied, "Maybe I can do this dare after all."

"That's the spirit Tigress." Viper said.

"Don't get excited too Viper, remember what happens if Po finds out about this being a stupid dare." Tigress said with a smirk making Viper gulp.

When they got to the kitchen, Po immediately began cooking with a little bit of dancing with it. He flipped and turned and danced as he made lunch. The Five were already seated and were watching the scene.

"Man, Po really is excited about this date." Mantis started.

"Well, at least he's feeling like himself again." Tigress replied.

"Alright!" Po said as he held the bowls of soup. "Lunch is served!" He added as he passed the bowls around. Then he plopped down on his seat, next to Tigress.

While they ate, Po occasionally glanced at Tigress which Monkey noticed.

"Po, why are you looking at Tigress?" Monkey said with a snicker. Po immediately noticed Monkey and quickly looked down at his bowl.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Po said still glancing down at his bowl.

"You know what I mean, why are you occasionally staring at Tigress?" Monkey asked again with a grin.

"Oh that... um... well you see..." Po said trying to find an excuse.

"Monkey, stop minding other's business." Tigress joined in making Monkey shut up.

"So Po..." Monkey started after a few minutes of silence. "You look very happy today. What's the situation?" Monkey asked as he gave a smile. Tigress let out a small growl.

"Um... well... I got over the incident last night." Po replied.

"Anything else?" Mantis asked.

"Uh... well... I was gonna go hang out with Tigress tonight." Po said.

"So like a date?" Monkey asked. Po, who didn't know anything about the dare, looked over at Tigress thinking she might strangle Monkey right now but he saw Tigress calmly eating her lunch.

"Um... I don't know... ask..." Po said as he tilted his head towards Tigress place.

"I think I know what the answer will be." Monkey said as he continued on eating his noodle soup. After lunch, Po and the Five went back to training since Master Shifu told them to.

When they got to the training hall, Master Shifu noticed Po was acting kinda happy about something. He wondered what must've happened and pulled Tigress aside.

"Tigress, I need to have a word with you." Master Shifu said.

"What is it Master?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I noticed Po became suddenly happy this afternoon yet this morning, he was you know, brokenhearted." Master Shifu said. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Um... well... how do I say this?" Tigress said to herself. "Maybe... he got over what happened." Tigress replied. She knew that if she told Master Shifu the truth, nothing good is gonna come out.

"Hmmm... maybe..." Master Shifu said. "Alright, you may go now." He said. Tigress bowed and left, still feeling a bit uneasy.

_'Nothing to worry about Tigress, just go along with the plan and everything would be alright.'_ Tigress thought then gave a sigh. She then went off to go train.

While training, Tigress couldn't help but to glance over at Po every once in a while that Viper noticed this.

"Tigress, what are you looking at?" She asked making the tiger notice her.

"Oh, uh... I was just watching Po to see if he is doing well in his training." Tigress said as she sheepishly smiled, well for her that is because for Viper, Tigress' smile was a bit creepy.

"Tigress..." Viper started, "Po isn't even training, he's just sweeping the floor."

Tigress glanced back over to the panda who was indeed sweeping the floor since made a mess when he got into an accident.

"Oh, um... I knew that." Tigress said.

"So why are you watching Po then?" Viper asked.

"Oh well... um..." Tigress said trying to find an excuse, "Hey, Crane's calling you Viper." Tigress lied. The snake turned around to see Crane talking with Mantis.

"He isn't calling me..." Viper said as she turned to face Tigress who was no longer there. "Tigress?" She asked to no one in particular.

With Po...

Po was sweeping the floor when he felt something strange, he felt like he was being watched. He continued to sweep the floor and then realized who was watching him, he saw Tigress looking over at him but he made sure that Tigress doesn't know he noticed her.

_'What is up with Tigress?'_He wondered, _'Do I have something on me or something?'_ Then he noticed Viper coming up to Tigress. He saw them talk about something yet he couldn't make up the words. He ignored it then continued to sweep. He glanced back to where he last saw Tigress and noticed that she wasn't there yet Viper was still there.

_'Huh? Where could she go?'_ He wondered as he swept the floor. Then he finished up his work and headed out to get some rest.

When he got out, he saw the sun was setting.

_'Better go prepare for my night with Tigress.'_Po thought as he went back to the barracks.

With Tigress who was in the courtyard...

"Man... that was close." Tigress said, truth be told, she was actually in love with the panda yet she didn't want to tell the others. She did the dare since she can finally get to spend some time with him.

Tigress looked over to the mountains and saw the sun setting.

"Well, better go prepare for this date." Tigress said to herself as she headed to the barracks as well. When she got to the barracks, she bumped into Po.

"Oh Po, are you prepared to go out?" She asked yet she wasn't even prepared.

"Uh... just give me a couple of minutes." Po said.

"Sure thing." Tigress replied, she too needed a few minutes. Then Po went inside his room, making Tigress quickly go in hers.

She changed into a different attire since the current one she wore was a little sweaty. She groomed herself and cleaned her fur from any unwanted residue. Finally, she was ready, she was wearing her normal clothes since she doesn't have that much clothes but still, it's just one date. Right?

She waited outside Po's room for a while then soon the said panda came out, but he was still wearing the same attire.

"I thought you were preparing?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I did. Can't you notice my fur is cleaner?" Po replied.

"Hmm... maybe a little." Tigress replied.

"Great, your fur seems to be cleaned as well." Po said, "Now come on, let's go get dinner."

"Alright Po." Tigress replied as she followed the panda out.

"We should go tell the Five that I won't be cooking tonight..." Po said but got interrupted.

"It's okay, I took care of it." Tigress said although that was actually a lie yet she knew that the Five knows that Po won't be cooking.

They were walking around the village to find something to eat, Po suggested to eat at his dad's which Tigress agreed. Both the two lov... ahem... I mean warriors entered the shop to be greeted by, of course, Mr. Ping the goose.

"Po! Son! What are you doing here with Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping greeted as he hugged the panda who also hugged back.

"Me and Tigress are here to grab some dinner dad." Po replied.

"You two only? Where's the rest of the Furious Five?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Um... both Tigress and I decided to eat here." Po replied. Mr. Ping looked at his son, then over to Tigress, and then back to his son.

"Oh okay son." Mr. Ping replied as a big grin came up his face.

"Thanks dad." Po said.

"No problem, especially if it's for your new girlfriend." Mr. Ping said as he entered the kitchen, making Po and Tigress blush. Then they both took a seat near the entrance.

"So..." Po started.

"So..." Tigress said.

"Um... what do you think about the night so far?" Po asked.

"Po, it's been a few minutes since we left the palace." Tigress said.

"I knew that." Po replied as he gave out a sheepish chuckle. Tigress laughed a little at this. A long awkward silence came by, for Po that is, for Tigress, it was more like a peaceful silence.

The silence was finally interrupted when Mr. Ping came back with two bowls of noodle soup.

"Here you go. Two bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup." Mr. Ping said. Then he went back to the kitchen to serve the other customers. The two began to eat their food in silence, which is the dominant noise for a couple of minutes now.

Tigress had enough of the silence and decided to break it.

"So Po, what did you do last night?" Tigress asked since that was the only thing that came up to her mind.

"Nothing really, just stayed in bed." Po replied, leaving the part that he cried to sleep.

"Oh." Tigress said.

"What about you?" Po asked, "What did you on last night?"

"Well, me and the Five headed here to grab dinner, you already know that. And we saw Song with that lion, you also know that. And I went to go talk with her." Tigress replied.

"Really?" Po asked, "What did you talk about?"

"I asked her why she broke up with you and that you were left with broken heart and told her that not to ever mess with you or I would punch her lights out." Tigress replied.

"Thanks Ti." Po said, "A little too harsh, but I appreciate it."

"No problem, especially since you got your heart broken." Tigress replied.

"Well now it's fixed, thanks to you." Po said.

_'And it would get broken again if you found out this was all just a dare.'_ Tigress thought.

"You're welcome again Po." Tigress said.

"So, wanna head back to the palace now?" Po asked.

"Hmmm... I would rather spend more time with you." Tigress replied, she was feeling very happy right now.

"Okay then, so where should we go?" Po asked.

"How about we just go have a walk around the village?" Tigress suggested making Po nod and stand up. When they were about to exit, Mr. Ping pulled Tigress aside to have a word with her.

"What is it Mr. Ping?" Tigress asked.

"Look, I want you to know that you should treat my son kindly because if you ever break his heart, I will go and hit you with this frying pan! I don't want what happened with Po and that leopard girl to ever happen again, do you hear me?" Mr. Ping threatened as he held up a frying pan.

Tigress was a little shocked about the goose's tone. "Don't worry Mr. Ping, I'm sure I won't break Po's heart." Tigress replied. _'But if he finds out about his dare, I might break his heart.'_ Tigress thought. Mr. Ping's face immediately turned to a happy one.

"Alright, you can go, but remember what I told you!" Mr. Ping said while smiling. Tigress nodded and went outside to go meet up with Po.

* * *

**Sorry the Chap has to end here but the next chap is mostly about the walk they had together, I'm gonna make the next chapter be published quick since I have a lot of spare time.**

**Anyways, to end of this message or most of my messages, See ya later, Fanfictioners!**


	4. A Walk

**A new chapter, Yeepee!**

* * *

Tigress went out of the noodle shop to see Po who was patiently waiting for her.

"You ready to go have a walk around the village?" Tigress asked the panda.

"Sure, but first, what did my dad say to you?" Po asked.

"He just warned me not to break your heart or he might hit me with a frying pan." Tigress replied.

"Well, he is protective over me." Po said. "Maybe a little too protective." He chuckled.

"Alright." Tigress laughed a little, "Come on, let's go."

Po nodded and extended his paw. Tigress was a little hesitant but went along with it and held Po's paw. They both started to walk down the road.

While walking, they saw many stands selling different items especially items for the couples. Po and Tigress were checking out someof the items and even bought some snacks that were in some stalls.

When they passed by one stand, Tigress caught something in the corner of her eye. She looked to see a sword, finely made, it's hilt was made from the finest leather with a gold dragon wrapping around it with a small chain at the end making it look like a giant deadly key chain.

"Po, look at it." Tigress stopped making Po stop as well and look at to where she was looking.

"Whoa." Po said.

"It's wonderful." Tigress said as she went near the stand with Po in tow.

"Ah, Master Tigress." The goose who owned the stall said, "It seems you like that sword, would you like to buy it? It costs 600 Yuan."

"600 Yuan?" Tigress said as she checked her pockets to find nothing but 120 Yuan. Then she turned her head towards Po.

"Po do you have any money I can borrow?" Tigress asked. Po reached in his pockets and searched around but only found a dumpling.

"Sorry Tigress." Po said, "All I have is this dumpling, I wonder how did it get in there." Po added as he sniffed the dumpling and ate it.

"Still good though." He said. Both Tigress and the stand owner just watched in disgust.

"Po, who knows how long that dumpling could've been in your pocket. That's just disgusting." Tigress said.

"Sorry." Po replied. "I was a little hungry." He added.

"We bought a couple of snacks while we strolled around the village, and yet you're still hungry?" Tigress said while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I ate a little." Po said.

"You ate like a basket of bean buns and even licked a small bowl of bean paste clean." Tigress said.

"Well, I'm a panda." Po said making Tigress role her eyes.

"Anyways, sorry sir, but we don't have enough money to buy the sword. Maybe soon we could get some money and buy it." Tigress said to the goose.

"I understand, but I have a question." The goose said.

"Sure what is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well, are you and the Dragon Warrior dating?" The goose asked making Tigress and Po blush.

"Well, actually we..." Po spoke up but stopped when Tigress elbowed his gut.

"We're not dating." Tigress said.

"Oh what a shame, you too would make a great couple." The goose said, "Oh well, see you around Masters."

"See ya." Po said as he rubbed his gut from the pain of Tigress' elbow.

Then Tigress and Po continued to walk along the path. While walking, Po decided to ask Tigress why she elbowed him.

"Tigress?" Po started making the tiger look at him. "Why did you elbowed me back there when I was about to say that we are dating?" Po asked.

"Well, I don't want this whole thing to go public." Tigress said.

"Why?" Po asked.

"Well, first of all, if this becomes news to the public, it would spread throughout the Valley especially in the Jade Palace." Tigress said.

"What's wrong about that?" Po asked.

"Well, Master Shifu would find out about this and I don't think he would allow it." Tigress replied.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about Master Shifu." Po said.

"Anyways, we should keep this thing between us a secret, just the two of knows this, got it?" Tigress said making Po nod in anticipation.

"Good, and Po, tell your dad not to tell anyone." Tigress said as they both continued to walk and reach the bamboo forest.

While they walked, they reached a cliff in the forest. The moon was full and it was just beautiful from there plus the stars shined brightly making the night sky more beautiful and romantic. Both of them sat down on the edge to admire the scene. Tigress was in awe of the view for it was majestic. Po on the other hand, saw a tiger lily nearby and picked it up.

"Hey Tigress," Po said getting a little nervous.

"What is it Po?" Tigress turned her head towards him. The moonlight shined on her fur and her eyes shined making her more beautiful than she already was. Po was just mesmerized by her beauty.

"Uh... h-h-here T-Tigress, f-f-for you." Po stuttered out as he held out the flower.

"Thanks Po, that's just sweet of you to give me this." Tigress said as she took the flower and smelled it. "It smells wonderful too." She said. She placed the flower behind her left ear making her much more beautiful again (A/N: Notice that I typed in beautiful a bunch of times now XD)

Then both of them continued to enjoy the sight of the full moon and each other's company. Tigress went nearer to Po and laid her head on his shoulder. Po felt happy about the and also laid his head on hers.

While they were enjoying each other's company, they heard the curfew gong rang. They both sat up straight and looked at each other.

"The gong!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Come on Po, let's get to the palace before Master Shifu gets suspicious as to where did we go." Tigress said as she got up, Po followed.

"Alright, say Tigress..." Po said making the said tiger look at him, "Race you there." Po said as he darted off. Tigress gave a smirk and soon ran after the panda.

"You're on!" She yelled as she ran.

Po ran down the road but noticed that some villagers were there and were heading to their homes. Po decided to get on top of a roof and continue on there. Tigress did the same and both of them were now in a race on the rooftops.

They jumped from roof to roof each trying their best to be first to reach the palace. Po was in the lead but eventually slowed down because of the stairs making Tigress the victor. When Po got to the top, he was greeted by Tigress who was leaning on the palace gates.

"Took you long enough." Tigress joked.

"Hey... it ain't easy... climbing up... these steps... if you were me." Po said as he panted. Tigress just watched the panda and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways," Po said when he finally stopped panting. "That was a great night Tigress." He said.

"Yeah Po, I had lot's of fun, well mostly in the race back here." Tigress said.

"Me too." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So Po..." Tigress started, "Do you want to go out next time?" She asked.

"Sure Tigress." Po replied. Then suddenly, Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck and kissed him on the lips. Po returned the favor by kissing her back.

"So, tomorrow?" Tigress said when she broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah Ti, tomorrow." Po replied. Then both of them heard something, like a stick falling to the ground. They both turned their heads to see Zeng with his mouth agape and his eyes wide as saucers with his broom on the ground.

Both Po and Tigress blushed and then Tigress immediately ran off to her room. Po just stood there, watching the shocked goose.

"Oh, hey Zeng." Po said sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Zeng said when he finally got over what he saw.

"Look, Zeng, please don't tell anyone about this and keep it a secret." Po pleaded.

"Hmm... I could use this to blackmail you and stuff." Zeng said.

"Zeng." Po said in a intimidated tone.

"Sure Dragon Warrior, I was just kidding, my beak is sealed." Zeng said then he grabbed his broom and walked away. Po watched the goose walk away then started to walk back to the barracks.

_'Best date ever.'_ Po said in his mind as he walked. He entered his room and plopped down on his bed, his mind thinking about Tigress and their second date tomorrow night. Then he thought about the sword Tigress wanted to buy.

"Hmmm..." Po said as he thought about buying the sword. Then he noticed his action figures on his desk.

"Tomorrow, Tigress is in for a surprise." Po said to himself. Then he slowly drifted to sleep.

With Tigress...

When Tigress got in her room, she beamed with joy and squealed like a little girl, just a little so she can't wake up the rest of the Five.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I went on a date with Po." Tigress whispered to herself. "And I'm gonna go on a second date with him tomorrow." She added as she lied down on her bed.

"I'm glad I did this dare, I can finally get to hang out with Po a lot more now." Tigress said to herself as she smiled. But soon her smile faded.

"But what would happen if Po finds out this was all just a dare Mantis gave me? We both might not get to be friends anymore, he might not even talk to me for the rest of my life." She said when she thought about the dare.

"Don't worry, just make sure not to make it look like it is all a dare or give any hint showing this as a dare." Tigress reassured herself. "Plus, the dare was just for one date, tomorrow would be like a real date." Tigress said.

Then a smile crept up her face again as she thought of something.

_'And now the Five have to pay me some cookies tomorrow.' _Tigress thought. Then she yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Alright, the chap ends here but be patient for there is more coming up, of course...**


	5. This Is Going To End Badly

**Here is a new chap, and I've been kinda busy since school is about to start so my updating and publishing will be affected. Which is bad news, the good news though, is when i update or publish, it would be grouped so like i might publish a two stories and the updated some stories with a lot of new chapters.**

**Anyways, lets get on to the story...**

* * *

The next morning, Tigress woke up to the sound of the gong. She got up and went out of her room to greet her Master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." She greeted along with the rest of the Five.

"Good morning to all of you too..." Master Shifu greeted back but noticed someone was missing, the Dragon Warrior. He sighed then went in front of Po's room.

"Panda, get out or I would personally let Tigress kick you down the steps a thousand times." Master Shifu demanded.

Rustling could be heard inside the room and then the panda came out.

"Good morning Master Shifu." He quickly said.

"Good, but next time get up early or you have to receive a punishment every morning." Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master." Po replied.

"As I was about to say, today is a Saturday, which means all of you shall be training twice as hard today. All of you are to report at the training hall after breakfast. I'll be meditating if you need me." Master Shifu said as he went out to meditate.

Po saw Tigress and gave a smile. Tigress noticed him and smirked a little. Then the Five went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Po and Tigress stayed behind to talk for a while.

"So Po," Tigress started, "Remember about tonight." She said, although it sounded a bit like a demand.

"Wouldn't be late for that." Po said. Then he kissed Tigress on the lips with passion that Tigress kissed back, yet both were unaware that someone can see them.

"Hey Po, are you gonna cook..." Viper said as she went out to the hallway but stopped when she saw the scene.

Both Po and Tigress immediately broke the kiss and blushed.

"I think I need to go cook breakfast." Po said as he quickly walked to the kitchen.

Viper got over what she saw and gave a smile.

"I'm guessing the date went well?" Viper asked.

"Shh... Po doesn't know that you know about the date." Tigress said.

"So I guess we have to pay you some cookies now huh?" Viper added.

"Yup." Tigress replied.

"Okay. So Tigress, how was last night?" Viper asked.

"Well, me and Po ate at Mr. Ping's and we had a walk around the village." Tigress said as she rubbed her arm.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"And we kinda... kissed." Tigress said.

"Well, you made Po happy last night." Viper said.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you and please keep it a secret." Tigress said.

"Okay, but it depends on what your going to say to me." Viper said.

"Well, me and Po are going to go on another date, a real one this time." Tigress said.

"So does that mean both of you are officially a couple?" Viper asked as a smirk came to her face.

"Well... yeah..." Tigress replied as she rubbed her arm again.

"And does it mean you are in love with Po?" Viper asked.

"Um... I guess so..." Tigress replied as she still rubbed her arm.

"I knew you two would become a couple." Viper said as she giggled. "Anyways, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your second date with Po tonight." She added.

"Thanks Vi, I owe you one." Tigress said.

"How about you don't let me pay you any cookies and it will be fair." Viper said.

"Okay, as long as you keep it a secret." Tigress said.

"Okay, deal." Viper said then went into the kitchen. Tigress soon followed and took her seat in her usual spot.

While Po cooked, The guys leaned in to the girls.

"So Tigress, how'd the date go?" Monkey asked.

"It... was fine." Tigress replied.

"Did you get mushy to one another?" Mantis asked as he puckered his lips and made a kissing sound. Viper just tail slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mantis asked.

""So I guess we have to give you the cookies." Crane joined in.

"Yup..." Tigress replied, then Viper nudged her shoulder. "And I was thinking, that Viper shouldn't have to pay me." Tigress added.

"What?! That's unfair." Mantis said.

"Well, it's Tigress decision, right Tigress?" Viper said as she gave a smirk. Tigress nodded back.

"Alright," The boys groaned. Then they gave her the cookies.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about." Po joined in, as he passed around the plates containing there breakfast.

"Nothing..." Mantis said a little too quickly. Po noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"O-Okay, well, breakfast is served." Po said then took his seat next to his 'girlfriend'. They began to eat in silence when Mantis broke it.

"So Po, where did you go last night?" Mantis asked acting like he didn't know about the date.

"Well, I grabbed dinner at my dad's shop. Why?" Po replied.

"Was there someone with you?" Mantis asked as a smirk came up his face.

"Well, Tigress was with me... what is this leading to anyway?" Po replied.

"Oh nothing, just making sure." Mantis said but covered his mouth. The rest of the Five gave a glare at him.

"Just making sure of what exactly?" Po asked getting all curious and what not.

"Just making sure... um... that... that you were at your dad's. Yeah." Mantis excused.

"O-Okay." Po said uncertainly again. "So, what did you guys do last night when I wasn't here?" Po asked.

"Well, we didn't spy on Tigress or anything like that so we just grabbed dinner outside the palace." Monkey replied.

"O-Okay." Po said, he was getting quite curious on what is going on. "Where did you guys go to grab dinner?" He asked.

"Well... we... we went to this restaurant, just near... just near the village well." Viper said, all but a lie.

"Hmm..." Po said, "Did you guys spied on me and Tigress last night?"

"What?!" The Five all yelled, including Tigress, "No... we didn't spy on you two..." Viper said. To tell the truth, during Po's date with Tigress, the Five actually spied on them. Well, they only watched them eating at the noodle shop and then went back to the palace when Po and Tigress went for a walk.

"You've been spying on us?" Tigress growled.

"NO, No, no. We didn't spy on you guys... I mean come on, why would we spy on you two. It's not like both of you were on a date or something." Monkey said as he winked to the others.

"Yeah, right." Crane added in.

"Yup, why would we spy on both of you?" Viper added.

"Good, cause for a minute there, I thought you guys knew about me and Tigress going on a date last night..." Po said but quickly realized what he said, "I mean... went to go grab dinner last night."

"You went on a date with Tigress?!" Monkey said, acting like he didn't know about it and added in a fake gasp for dramatic effect.

"Um... well... you could say that..." Po replied as he got nervous. "Anyways, was the food there in the restaurant you guys ate in, good? I heard the place has bean buns that taste like heaven." Po asked trying to change the topic.

"Um... yeah... it was good." Mantis lied, they didn't know the restaurant Viper lied about was actually real.

"Good? Not great or something like that?" Po asked the tiny bug.

"Uh... yup. It was good." Mantis said again.

"Okay." Po said then continued to eat his breakfast. Although breakfast felt a little weird since Po kept a sharp eye on Mantis.

When they finished breakfast, they all headed to the training hall to train. While walking, Tigress pulled Viper out of the way to have a little talk.

"Viper! Why didn't you tell me you guys spied on me and Po?!" Tigress almost yelled but made sure to keep her tone down or someone might hear them.

"Oh... funny you should know...um... we spied on you two so that we could see if you two were actually going on a date." Viper replied as she gave a sheepish smile. Tigress just groaned.

"Why would you guys do that? What if you were seen by Po? What would he think? It would look kinda awkward as well." Tigress said.

"Look, we're sorry we spied on you Tigress. And what is awkward is, you and me not in the training hall." Viper said, "Come on, before they notice we aren't there." She said as she went ahead.

Tigress sighed at this then walked towards the training hall. _'I just wish Po doesn't find out, he looks much curious as to what's going on now.'_ Tigress thought as she walked to the training hall.


	6. Panda Secrecy

**So the chap is ready to be read and reviewed, favorited, or followed. Not me though...**

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chap and be prepared for an upcoming EPIC (yet very cliffhanging) Twist (or Turn if you like) in the story. I'd say about two or three chapters from now.**

**Now time for me to shut up and time for you to start reading this chap.**

* * *

After training, Po told the Five he was going to go visit his dad. Po went off to his bedroom first then came out with a small sack containing something. The Five were in the kitchen when they noticed the panda with a small sack.

"Po? What's inside that?" Tigress asked getting the giant panda's attention.

"Oh what? This thing... um this is... some stuff... my dad needs." Po replied.

"Your dad needs stuff from you from the Jade Palace?" Crane asked.

"Um... not really, well, I bought some stuff and didn't give it to my dad yesterday so I'm just gonna give him this stuff today." Po lied. Then he dashed off leaving the Five.

"Okay." Monkey said. "Let's go with Po, you know, grab lunch at Mr. Ping's." He suggested. The Five nodded and went out and followed the panda who seems to have vanished like dust.

The Five headed to Mr. Ping's to grab lunch expecting Mr. Ping and/or Po to greet them. When they entered they were greeted by Mr. Ping only and Tigress noticed Po wasn't around.

_'Probably in his old room.'_ Tigress thought.

"Masters of the Jade Palace! What pleasure of you being here. Are you here for lunch?" Mr. Ping greeted. The Five nodded.

"Great! You can have table five. Also, where is Po? Is he here with you?" Mr. Ping said making the Five wonder as to where Po could've gone to.

"Wait, Po isn't here?" Tigress spoke up.

"Yes he isn't here. Why?" Mr. Ping replied.

"He told us that he is coming here on give you some stuff you asked for." Tigress said.

"Stuff I asked for? What stuff? I didn't ask Po anything." Mr. Ping replied.

_'So he lied to us.'_ Tigress thought, _'Well, I'm gonna go talk to him when I see him.'_

"Anyways, come take your seats, lunch will be ready soon." Mr. Ping said and soon the Five took their seats on table five.

"So what is it do you guys want?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'll have noodles." All of them replied.

"Okay. Five orders of noodle soup coming right up." Mr. Ping said then headed off.

When Mr. Ping left, the Five began talking about Po.

"So where do you think Po headed off to?" Monkey asked. The rest shrugged.

"I'm gonna have a talk with him when he gets back." Tigress muttered under her breath. Just then, Po come in the noodle shop carrying a rectangular box.

"Hey dad I have something to..." Po said when he got in but stopped when he saw the Five.

"Guys..." Po said nervously, "Uh... what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to eat lunch, now where have you've been?" Tigress replied.

"Oh well... I was just... um..." Po said as he quickly hid the box behind him.

"What's in the box?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing." Po replied nervously.

"You have a box that has nothing in it?" Tigress said.

"Hey, I like boxes." Po replied, true he actually likes boxes*. (**A/N: * - Means I have something to tell you about this at the end.**)

"Alright." Monkey shrugged. Po immediately ran off to the kitchen and headed into his room.

A few seconds later, he got out again. And carried a couple of bowls filled with noodles.

"Here you go guys, dad told me to serve this to you." Po said as he placed the bowls down. Then he took his seat down and placed down a bowl of noodles his dad gave him. They began eating in silence when the silence was disrupted because of Mantis.

"So Po, where were you a while ago?" Mantis asked the panda.

"Well, I had stuff to do... with some... stuff." Po replied nervously as he drank his soup avoiding any eye contact.

"Stuff to do with some stuff?" Tigress repeated. "And what is this stuff you've been doing?" She asked.

"Um well..." Po said trying to find an excuse, he looked around with his eyes frantically for something that can help him get out of the situation he was in. Then he saw an apple cart outside giving him an idea.

"Oh look!" Po acted surprised, "Some bandits are robbing the apple cart!" Po said as he pointed outside making the Five turn their heads to where he was pointing.

"What bandits? There isn't..." Tigress said but stopped when she and the Five turned to look back at the panda who wasn't there anymore.

_'Darn it, fell for the trick.'_ Tigress thought, _'Although where could he possibly go without us noticing?'_ Then she looked around to see anything that could help her see how the panda escaped and saw the kitchen door open.

_'Of course... his room.' _Tigress sighed inwardly. Then she stood up making the Five look at her.

"Tigress? Where are you going?" Viper asked the tiger.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Po, I believe he's in his old room." Tigress replied.

"Oh, so Tigress wants to be alone with his 'boyfriend'." Mantis teased earning him a death glare from Tigress.

"I mean your friend... who is a boy..." Mantis quickly added. Then Tigress went in the kitchen.

"Master Tigress, what do you need?" Mr. Ping asked when he noticed the female tiger.

"I just want to talk with Po, is he in his room?" Tigress replied.

"Well yes he is, although I kinda saw him enter in quite a rush." Mr. Ping said.

"Well I know why." Tigress said then turned and went upstairs.

"Po!" Tigress called out before reaching his room, "I know you're in your room." She stopped in front of the door. All she heard was silence from within.

She groaned then opened the door to see no one inside. She looked around and saw some of Po's action figures on the floor.

_'Where could he have gone to?'_ Tigress thought then looked outside the window. She looked in the alley and far off a distance, a large figure could be seen running away. She smirked and jumped out of the window.

"You think you could escape that easily? Well think again panda." She said to herself as she ran after her 'boyfriend'.

And a wild chase has began, let's hope it doesn't end badly.

* * *

**So the chapter's finished and yet it is short... (sigh)**

**Anyways, what I meant by the * in the part where Po likes boxes is that I'm referring that to a LoA episode where the Five and Po had a race with the onyx students and they won a big gold box that Po got excited about. Monkey told him the prize was inside the box and Po immediately stopped celebrating and looked in to pull out a smaller version of the box wherein Po says it was cool (or was it sweet?).**

**So, hope you like the story so far,  
Review if you like to  
Follow the story if you want to  
Favorite the story if you need to  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not really saying you have to though**


	7. A Game of Cat and Panda

**So a new chapter is here... becareful though, it's hot to the touch. Well not really.**

**Funny you should know, that the chapter title is actually a title of one of my upcoming stories. Anyways, time for me to zip my mouth shut and time for you to read with your eyes open. (Who reads with eyes closed?!)**

* * *

Po's Perspective, a few minutes ago...

"Yes! Finally I got it!" Po cheered as he carried a long rectangular box as he walked towards his dad's noodle shop. When he got there, he called out to his father.

"Hey dad I have something to..." He said but then noticed the Five sitting down on table five, looking at him.

"Guys..." He started, "Uh... what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to eat lunch, now where have you've been?" Tigress replied.

"Oh well... I was just... um..." Po said as he quickly hid the box he carried behind him.

"What's in the box?" Tigress asked making Po more nervous.

"Nothing." Po replied nervously.

"You have a box that has nothing in it?" Tigress asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I like boxes." Po replied.

"Alright." Monkey shrugged. Po immediately ran off to the kitchen and headed into his room.

He closed the door shut and leaned on it as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, now I can hide this." Po said as he looked at the box. He looked around then saw a loose floorboard. He lifted it up and there was enough space for him to place the box in.

"Perfect!" Po said to himself then placed the box in and covered the floorboard with a mat. He got out of his room then went downstairs only to be greeted by his dad.

"Po, could you please give these bowls to the Furious Five? Also, here's an extra bowl just for you." Mr. Ping said. Without even getting a response, he gave Po six bowls of noodle soup. Po groaned a little then headed out.

"Here you go guys, dad told me to serve this to you." Po said as he placed the bowls down. Then he took his seat down and placed down the extra bowl of noodles for him to eat. They began eating in silence when the silence was disrupted because of Mantis.

"So Po, where were you a while ago?" Po heard Mantis ask.

"Well, I had stuff to do... with some... stuff." Po replied nervously as he drank his soup avoiding any eye contact.

"Stuff to do with some stuff?" Tigress repeated. "And what is this stuff you've been doing?" She asked.

"Um well..." Po said trying to find an excuse.

_'Uh oh, what do I say? What do I say?!' _Po thought as his eyes scanned the area and then he saw an apple cart outside.

_'Aha!'_ Po thought.

"Oh look!" Po acted surprised, "Some bandits are robbing the apple cart!" He said as he pointed outside making the Five turn their heads to where he was pointing. When the Five looked Po immediately went in the kitchen and in his room silently.

He entered his room and closed it shut. He sat down on his bed and gave another sigh of relief.

"Another close call." Po sighed.

_'I need to be a lot more careful next time.'_ He thought,_ 'I might reveal the present for Tigress, and I want that to be a surprise.'_ Then his thoughts were disrupted when he heard Tigress voice.

"Po!" He heard Tigress yell and then heard footsteps going near his room.

_'Uh oh.'_ He thought then panicked. 'What to do? What to do?' He asked himself. Then he heard the footsteps stop near his room.

'Maybe she thinks I'm not inside.' Po thought. Then he remained silent.

"I know you're in your room." He heard Tigress say.

He panicked again then looked over at the window. _'Well, no other choice left.'_ Po thought then literally dived through the window.

He fell to the ground with a thump and groans in pain. He got up an stretched his arms and legs and rubbed the pain on his head.

"Should have just climbed out." Po said then he dashed off in one direction. A few feet away from the noodle shop, Po turned his head and saw a figure running after him.

His eyes widened in realization when he knew who was chasing him.

"Oh Darn, darn, darn!" Po said as he quickened his pace. He ran as fast as he could but Tigress was gaining up on him. While he ran, he looked around for something to help him. Po turned a corner and then turned another corner. He ran around the village and managed to lose Tigress when he hid behind some crates in an alley.

He panted hard as he plopped down to the ground.

"Finally, lost her." Po said but then he heard someone behind him.

"Think again panda." The voice said. Po looked behind him to see Tigress.

"Ah!" Po screamed as he backed away from her. He tried to run away but Tigress grabbed his foot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigress said half serious and half playful. She pulled Po and stopped him from moving by pinning him to a wall.

"Oh, hey Tigress..." Po said nervously, "Fine weather we're having?" He added as he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't try to talk out of this Po." Tigress let out a low growl making Po gulp. "Now, why were you trying to avoid me? Do you have something to hide?" She asked.

"Uh...well...you see...I was...um...you know ... I ..." Po said as he thought of an excuse.

"Come on Po, just tell me. I won't hurt you, yet." Tigress said a little more kindly this time but she still pinned Po to the wall.

"Um... I'd rather not tell you..." Po said.

"Tell me!" Tigress yelled as she punched the wall. Po winced a little at this.

"Uh..." Po started, "Oh look! It's Master Shifu!" He said as he pointed behind Tigress.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." Tigress said as she focused her eyes at Po.

"No seriously, he's there." Po said, a little bit convincing.

Tigress couldn't help it, she just have to see if Master Shifu was really there. She turned her head a little, just enough to see what's behind her, but also enough for Po to make his move.

Po immediately ducked and got out of Tigress hold, he ran away at full speed and almost tripped a little. When Tigress looked back at the panda, he wasn't there anymore. She looked around to see the panda long gone.

"Darn it." Tigress said as she punched the wall again, making two holes. Then she turned and went back to the noodle shop.

Meanwhile with Po...

Po was completely out of breath, he finally managed to lose Tigress. He peeped from the corner and saw the feline walking away back to the noodle shop. He gave off a sigh of relief but then he saw Tigress' ears twitch.

'Not again.' He thought. (You think I would stop the chase here did ya?)

Then he saw Tigress turn towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Po." She said.

"Ahhhh!" Po screamed as he ran for his life, well not really, he like ran for his secret or something like that.

"Come back here!" Tigress yelled at him as she chased him in all fours.

Po ran as fast as he can, turning his head every once in a while to see if Tigress was still following him in which he would see the feline chasing him. When he turned his head again he saw that Tigress was merely five meters away from him.

"Boo." She said as she gave a smirk.

Po jumped a little but still ran at the exactly the same pace. He managed to round a corner and gave a few more meters between them.

"You know you have to stop to rest sooner or later. How about you give up on trying to lose me and stop running?" Po heard Tigress say. Po ignored what she said and continued to ran with all his might.

Finally, after several minutes of running and screaming, Po's body gave out. He tripped on his own foot and fell to the ground breathing hard. Tigress walked over to him also out of breath and placed a foot on top of his belly while she looked down at him.

"Now, why were you avoiding me and what are you trying to pull off?" Tigress asked in a calmer tone.

Po had no choice, he can't run since he is exhausted and that he was weak. He can't talk his way out of it nor trick Tigress again. Well he still has one choice and that is to lie.

"I ... I ...I wasn't trying to pull off anything... I was just trying to avoid you... because I thought you might kill me..." Po lied between breaths.

"Why would you think I would kill you?" Tigress asked.

"Well... I tricked you to go look at an apple cart that I said was being robbed." Po said.

"That isn't enough for me to kill you." Tigress said.

"But you sounded like... you wanted to hurt me when you called... for me back at the noodle shop." Po said.

"So we ran around the entire village for nothing?" Tigress said.

"Well...technically, yeah." Po said as he got up. Tigress just got angry again.

"Now I have one reason to kill you, better start running." She said, Po gulped and immediately ran off.

_'Well, at least she won't find out about the sword.'_ Po thought as he ran for his life this time.

* * *

**This chapter is done and dusted. And now you know what was in the box. Plus, we're getting closer to the EPIC twist that I got in stored for you.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**... not really saying you have to though. See ya.**


	8. An Unexpected Acception

**So, here is another chapter!**

**And sorry for updating late, school was a pain. Last week, I had to do a lot of homework, and the week before that, I called it my Sick Week (Mon: Stomach ache, Tue: Head ache, Wed: Got Literally Sick, Thu: Cough, Fri: Colds, Sat: Tonsils Was Still Painful, Sun: Fully Healed). But finally, I made a chapter!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Po was in his noodle shop room, resting and treating his wounds after Tigress beat him up. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Man, shouldn't have ran." Po said to himself. "At least Tigress didn't ask me about what was in the box." He added. Then his father, Mr. Ping, went in.

"Po, son, are you alright? You look like you've been beaten to a pulp." Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm okay dad, Tigress just used me as a punching bag after I sent her on a wild goose chase for nothing." Po replied.

"But are you okay?" Mr. Ping asked ignoring what Po just said.

"Yes, I deserve this after lying to her." Po replied.

"Well, at least she didn't break your heart, or killed you." Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Which reminds me, dad, can you please not tell anyone about me and Tigress being together." He added.

"Okay son, but it's too late to say that now." Mr. Ping replied.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Well, I kinda told a bunch of people about it already." Mr. Ping said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no! Tigress is going to kill me! Literally!" Po said as he started to panic, "Alright, what if I told the villagers that I broke up with Tigress? No, it can affect my reputation. Oh I know, how about we tell the villagers it isn't real. No, it's lying two times already."

"Po, son, what's wrong about it? Why does she want this thing to be kept a secret?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I don't really know, but all I know is that she is going to kill me!" Po replied. "I have to leave the Valley to live." He added as he quickly grabbed his travel bag and began packing some stuff.

"Po, there's no need to do that. You're over reacting." Mr. Ping said as he watched the panda pack his stuff. "Why don't you just tell her that I told some villagers about it? She might just beat you up instead of killing you for telling the truth." He added.

Po stopped what he was doing and looked at the goose. He thought about it then looked over to his father who had a pleading face on.

"Alright." Po groaned, "If staying makes you happy."

Mr. Ping smiled at this then Po went out to go tell Tigress about the bad news. While he walked towards the palace, he could here some villagers talking about him and Tigress. Wow, rumors spread fast in this valley. He got nervous and nervous each step he took and finally he got to the steps. He gulped once, then started to walk up.

When he reached the top of the steps, he was gasping for air and breathing hard. By the time he got his composure, he headed straight to the barracks to see if Tigress was there. He entered the kitchen to see Tigress drinking some tea.

"Heeyyy... Tigress." Po started with his best fake smile.

"Oh hey Po." Tigress said with a smirk.

"So... what ya doing?" Po asked.

"Drinking some tea, chasing you around the village made me thirsty." Tigress replied still giving off a smirk. Then she noticed Po getting a bit nervous.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well... remember you told me to tell my dad not to tell anyone about us... you know, together?" Po said.

"Yes, why?" Tigress asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well... he sorta... told some villagers." Po replied. Tigress choked on her tea.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Sorry, didn't get to tell my dad." Po said in a squeaky voice.

"We should do something before ..." Tigress started.

"TIGRESS! PO! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Master Shifu's voice boomed. Both Po and Tigress froze. Tigress glared at Po.

"If we survive Master Shifu's punishment, I swear I will literally kill you." Tigress threatened then walked out. Po gulped then soon followed.

_'Man, should have sticked to leaving the valley.' _Po thought.

When they got out, they saw Master Shifu standing in the courtyard. He looked a little mad.

"Yes Master?" Tigress started.

"I heard some news in the valley about someone dating. Do you know who this someone is?" Master Shifu said.

"Uh, someone dating? Could you be more specific?" Po replied.

"He's talking about us Po." Tigress stated.

"Shhhh... Tigress, don't tell." Po whispered towards her making her roll her eyes.

"I am already aware of it panda." Shifu said.

"Aware of what? There's nothing to be aware of around here. Nope, nothing aware that you should be aware of." Po said.

"Po, he already knows." Tigress said, quite annoyed.

"When did this happen?" Shifu asked.

"Yesterday Master." Tigress replied calmly, but deep inside her she was yelling, _'GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!'_

"So it all started last night?" Master Shifu asked.

"Technically, yes, but it was me who asked Po out yesterday afternoon." Tigress replied.

"So your the one who asked?" Shifu asked surprised at this. Tigress nodded back. Then Shifu's shocked expression turned to a smile shocking both the panda and tiger.

"Well, I both give you my blessing." Master Shifu said shocking the panda and tiger even more.

"W-W-Wait, y-you're okay with this?" Tigress asked.

"Yes I am, and I am happy for both of you, especially you Tigress." Shifu said as he turned and walked away. Leaving the tiger and panda to stare blankly at space.

"Does that mean I won't get killed?" Po asked Tigress.

"For now panda." Tigress said as she headed back to the barracks. Po just gave off a sigh of relief.

When Tigress got in, she was greeted by Viper and Crane.

"Oh hey Tigress," Crane started. "I guess the whole date thing spread throughout the valley." He added.

"Yeah, and Master Shifu found out about it." Tigress said.

"He found out about the dare? When?" Viper asked, shocked.

"Not the dare, about me and Po dating." Tigress said.

"Oh good, so, what did he say?" Viper asked.

"Well, he actually approves it." Tigress replied rubbing her arm.

"Wait, really?" Crane asked quite shocked.

"Yes, really." Tigress replied sounding annoyed.

"Well that was unexpected." Viper said. Then Monkey and Mantis came in.

"Hey guys, the valley is all talk about Po and Tigress dating. Guess Mr. Ping talked about the date." Monkey said when he entered.

"Yeah, I think this dare is getting way out of hand." Mantis said, a rare thing he would actually say.

"By the way, where's Po?" Tigress asked to know if Po was listening.

"Well, we bumped into him at the steps, he told us he was going to his dad's noodle shop." Monkey replied.

"Good, just making sure he isn't listening to this conversation." Tigress said.

"Speaking about the dare, aren't you going to stop it? I mean, we only dared you to go on a date with him but you never even stopped hanging out with Po." Crane asked.

"Well..." Tigress started as she got nervous, Viper noticed this and since she knows that Tigress really wants to go on another date with Po, she has to help her.

"Well, she might break Po's heart if she breaks up with him the day after they dated. And even if she didn't break up with him, what would she do to stop this? Tell the truth?" Viper replied for her.

"Yeah, you're right Vi." Crane said.

"So when do we stop this thing?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, maybe never." Viper replied.

"Well, this should end soon, you know that Tigress hates having a boyfriend, especially if it's Po." Mantis said, not knowing that Tigress would love to have Po as her boyfriend, or even as her mate if that would happen.

"So, we should wait until the right time." Tigress finally spoke up.

"Guess you're right." Crane said as he walked towards his room. Monkey and Mantis did the same and headed to their rooms.

"Thanks Viper." Tigress said when the coast was clear.

"Don't mention it Tigress." Viper replied as she slithered away.

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

**So, do you like it? Sorry again for updating in a long time, I'm really sorry as in very sorry super duper sorry to the maximum of infinity. I promise to update every once a week since I use the Pc every weekend.**

**I so truly sorry, did I say sorry already? Oh yeah I did, but I am really sorry. And I am sorry for my apology being long. I take apologies really seriously, sometimes that is.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not saying you have to. See ya and sorry again.**


	9. The Twist

**And now, what I promised in the last two chapters, the chapter that would have the EPIC Twist! Read on...**

**If you...**

**Like to...**

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

"Thanks Viper." Tigress said when the coast was clear.

"Don't mention it Tigress." Viper replied as she slithered away. Tigress watched the snake head to her room, soon the tiger decided to train for a while, typical Tigress. (**#TypicalTiger**)

With Po...

Po arrived in his dad's noodle shop and was greeted by his dad.

"Po! Son! Good to see you in one piece." Mr. Ping greeted as he hugged the panda.

"Yeah, good to be in one piece." Po said as he hugged his father back. After they broke from the hug, Mr. Ping spoke up.

"So, did you tell her about the bad news?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yeah dad, but she didn't get to beat me up since Master Shifu called for me and her." Po replied.

"I'm guessing he heard about it huh?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yup, but he was actually okay with it. Didn't really expect that." Po replied.

"Well son, always expect the unexpected." Mr. Ping said as he went back in the kitchen. "So, what other stuff do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, at breakfast, the Five were actually acting suspicious..." Po started.

"What do you mean by acting suspicious?" The goose asked.

"Well, Mantis asked me what I did last night and I said that I grabbed dinner here in the noodle shop..." Po replied.

"What's suspicious about that?" Mr. Ping asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then... after I said that I asked him why he asked and then he replied that 'he was just making sure'. And I notice him quickly cover his mouth and the Five were glaring at him for some reason." Po continued.

"Hmmm... that does look a tad bit suspicious..." Mr. Ping said.

"Also, I asked the Five on what did they do last night and Viper said that she, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis grabbed dinner at the restaurant near the village well." Po added.

"Mr. Yang's?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Maybe... I asked them how did the bean buns taste there, which are actually delicious ..." Po said but was interrupted.

"His bean buns? Delicious? Psh... it's just normal bean buns, my soup is much delicious than his bean buns." Mr. Ping said.

"Dad, let me finish." Po said, a little annoyed, which got his dad's attention.

"Oh, please go on Po." Mr. Ping said with a sheepish smile.

"As I was saying, I asked the Five about the food there and Mantis said that the food there was good." Po said.

"So? The bug thinks the food is good." Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad, Mantis says every food he eats is delicious, he doesn't say it's just good." Po said.

"And?" The goose asked.

"I think the Five are hiding something." Po concluded.

"Well, if you think they are hiding something, why don't you ask them?" Mr. Ping suggested.

"I might, but they might lie or give excuses." Po said.

"What about that Tigress girl? She might tell you, after all, she is your girlfriend." Mr. Ping said, Po thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, maybe you're right dad. I'm gonna go ask her right now." Po said.

"Please Po, I'm not right, I'm always right!" Mr. Ping corrected. Po just chuckled and ran off.

With Tigress...

Tigress was busy sparring with the wooden training dummies as she thought about the dare.

_'I couldn't believe a dare changed my life so quickly. But the Five expects me to do something to end my relationship with Po, I couldn't do that. I just have to hope that the Five would forget about the dare and that Po won't find out of the dare...'_Tigress thought but soon the door to the training hall opened up breaking her train of thought.

"Hey Tigress, can I ask you something?" Po asked when he entered

"Sure, what is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well, earlier today at breakfast, the Five were acting kinda weird and I was wondering if you know anything about it?" Po said.

_'Uh oh.'_Tigress thought. "Um... No... No, I don't know what you're talking about." She said getting a bit nervous which didn't go unnoticed by Po.

"Tigress, are you hiding something?" Po asked.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not hiding anyth-" Tigress said but the training hall doors opened up again interrupting her.

"Hey, Tigress, about the dare..." Viper said as she went in but she stopped talking when she saw Po. "Oh, hello Po..." She said getting a bit nervous.

"What dare are you talking about Viper?" Po asked.

"Um... well..." Viper said trying to find an excuse, "Oh, look at the time, the sun is about to set. I should go do some things I really need to do." She said as she quickly got out. Po just got more curious at this and Tigress got even more nervous.

"Tigress, what dare was Viper talking about?" Po turned to the tiger.

"Um... dare? What dare are you talking about? There isn't a dare." Tigress replied.

"Tigress." Po said a bit forceful this time. Tigress stared into Po's jade green eyes and she was breaking down inside.

"No Po." Tigress said.

"Please Tigress, just tell me." Po pleaded.

"I said no Po." Tigress said getting a bit frustrated.

"Tell me!" Po demanded but it sounded a bit calm. Tigress had enough of it, she was going to crack.

"THE DATE LAST NIGHT WAS JUST A DARE OKAY?!" Tigress yelled in Po's face. She could see the pain in Po's eyes.

"Y-You... mean... it was just dare?" Po asked as his voice turned to a depressing tone.

"Didn't you here what I said? YES! It was all a stupid dare the Five gave me." Tigress said, still a bit mad. Po looked at her for a while as tears formed in his eyes. Tigress saw this and soon her mood changed to one of regret.

"Po... I'm ..." Tigress tried to reason.

"No Tigress, I understand. Who would ever love a fat, worthless, disgusting panda." Po said as he turned and walked away. Tigress reached out to him and tried to speak but not a single word could come out. Tigress dropped her hand and looked at the ground with shame and regret.

A few minutes later, her ears suddenly perked up and she looked over at the training hall doors to see Master Shifu standing there.

"Tigress, care to explain?" He said. Tigress just let out a groan.

"Master, I'm sorry for what I did. I-" Tigress started but got cut off.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Tigress." Master Shifu interrupted. "Why did you have to do it? Didn't you think about what could happen?" He asked.

"I did Master, but it's just... it's just..." Tigress replied as she couldn't find the courage to say it.

"It's what Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"It's just that I really do love Po and if I went with the dare, I could hang out with him now." Tigress replied.

"Why didn't you just deny the dare and then ask Po?" Shifu asked.

"Well... I wouldn't get to have any almond cookies." Tigress replied as she smiled sheepishly. Master Shifu just looked at her with the look saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"Tigress, that was a bad choice, plus Po newly got over his old relationship just yesterday." Shifu said. "You better apologize to Po, and better do it now." He added.

"Alright." Tigress said then headed out.

With Po... (before Shifu talked with Tigress)

Po was already in his noodle shop room as he sobbed in his bed. He arrived there quick since he got down the steps by bouncing down them when he tripped himself. He cried and cried and was soon about to enter depression.

_Remembering What Happened_

He stopped crying then noticed the loose floor board with the box he hid. He went near it and pulled out the box. He opened it up and revealed the sword that Tigress wanted, on the handle was a piece a paper attached to it saying, 'for Tigress'. Po began to tear up again as he remembered Tigress.

_Anger On Oneself_

Suddenly, Po's mood changed and he soon felt a bit of anger dwell inside of him.

"Why did I even allow myself to go on a date with her? I'm so stupid!" Po said as he hits his head with his paws, "Stupid, stupid, stupid panda!" He said.

_Sorrow_

Then, Po began to tear up again and cried while hugging his knees (if he could actually hug them). He cried out loud as he plopped down on his bed and resumed crying.

_Anger On The Problem_

He stopped crying and then looked over to the sword he was suppose to give to Tigress.

"Why did I even bought her this sword?" Po said as he picked it up, "She's not even a real friend. She is just one of those fearless Kung Fu warriors who never had anything to do other than Kung Fu in their life." (If I were Tigress and I heard that, that would've stung me.)

_Finally, Depression_

"AAARRRGGH!" Po screamed as he threw the sword at the wall. The sword stuck to the wall with a thud, making some of the throwing stars on the wall drop. He cooled himself down and looked out to the Jade Palace.

"You know what, how about I get my mind of this." Po said as he headed downstairs.

_Acceptance, Thus Ending Depression_

Po headed downstairs and started to go wait tables. He already told his father about what happened and his father allowed him to work for a while since he knew that it could cheer him up.

While Po worked, suddenly, Song, I repeat SONG, came in the noodle shop while carrying a basket.

"Hello Po!" Song greeted in a cheery tone. Po had his back turned and froze after hearing her.

'That voice...' Po thought. He turned to see the one who first broke his heart.

"Song? What are you going here?" Po asked, half annoyed and half surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for cheating on you Po." Song replied.

"Wait, what?" Po asked.

"I'm really sorry Po, with all my heart, and to make it up for you. I made some bean buns and dumplings for you." Song said as she she held up the basket full of beans buns and dumplings. Po couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay Song, I forgive you." Po said, "But, what happened to that lion guy?"

"Well, he only liked me for my body and that didn't work out. I prefer guys who like me for who I am, like you Po." Song said.

"So you broke up with him?" Po asked.

"Yup." Song replied. "And also, I've been wondering if you and I could get back together again." She added.

Po just froze at this statement.

* * *

**There you have it, the Cliffhanging Twist! Song has made a comeback, I wonder what would happen next... well, not really since I am the writer and I plan on what happens next.**

**Also, I just read some Terraria comics from and I literally loved it. That comic just made my day, now I have two reasons not to hate my life (the comics and this website). Plus, that website gave me more motivation meaning my writing would enhance a bit, and maybe my updating as well.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...**

**Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not saying you have to. See ya later, Fanfictioners.**


	10. Too Late To Apologize

**And now, the chapter that answers the question! Spoiler: May upset some people.**

I'm gonna have lots of trouble writing this story since I'm half a SoPo fan, but still pure TiPo fan. And I also don't like upsetting people and I'm saying this because if I make it a TiPo, some SoPo fans would get upset. If I make it a SoPo, the TiPo fans would get upset. I JUST CAN'T GET MY FU**ING MIND STRAIGHT!

**AAAASARRRGHGHRFGLJVJISUCSGCDGDDHCFY""'!:!**

***Sorry... we are experiencing some difficulties***

***BEEP***

**Alright, I'm back guys with a new chapter! Yeepee! Please don't mind my rage a while ago, it just happened suddenly... somehow ... somewhere ...**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

"W-W-What did you just say?" Po asked.

"You know, I want to get back together with you again." Song replied.

"I-I don't know Song..." Po said while rubbing the back of his head. Song just frowned.

"Oh, okay Po. I know what you mean." Song said as she turned to leave.

"Song, wait." Po said stopping the leopard. The said leopard turned her head to look at the panda.

"I think I'm okay with getting back together." Po said making the leopard smile from ear to ear. Then, Song immediately run up to Po and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Po." Song said breaking the hug.

"No problem." Po said.

"YOU!" A voice interrupted the two. They both turned to see Mr. Ping glaring at the leopard. (You expected Tigress didn't ya?)

"Oh dad, I..." Po started but got interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" The goose asked the leopard in particular.

"Well, let me explain." Po answered, "Song is here since she wants to apologize for cheating on me."

Mr. Ping relaxed a bit at this. "Oh okay, anything else?" He asked.

"Also, Song and I are getting back together!" Po concluded. Song just smiled.

"Oh that's good." Mr. Ping said, then focused his attention to Song, "But get this, if Po would get his heart broken for the third time, I will find you and beat you up!"

Po just looked at his dad in shock while Song did the same, but she gulped at this and nodded slowly.

"Good, have fun!" Mr. Ping said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"So Song, wanna head to Mr. Yang's?" Po asked.

"Sure Po." Song replied. Po held her paw and both of them headed out.

With Tigress, a few minutes ago...

Tigress was darting down the steps of the Jade Palace to get to Po. When she rounded a corner near the noodle shop, she saw Po talking with Song. She quickly hid behind the corner again and watched what was happening.

_'What is she doing there?'_ She thought. She listened carefully to the conversation. Then she saw Song about to leave but got stopped by Po.

_'What's going on?'_ Tigress thought. Then she could hear Po say something.

"I'm okay... getting... together." She heard Po say.

"Wait, what?" She asked herself. Then she noticed Song giving Po a hug. Then she realized what was going on. "Is she getting back together with Po? That darn leopard!" She said as she tried to control her rage. Then she noticed Mr. Ping going near the two.

_'Well, I'm sure he won't approve it.'_ Tigress thought with a smirk.

She saw them talking for a while but then saw Mr. Ping smile. She watched the goose speak with them then waved and walked away, leaving the panda and leopard together. Then Po and Song began talking and then they both went out paw in paw.

_'No, no, no, NO!'_ Tigress mentally screamed. She immediately dashed towards the two.

"PO!" She called out to him. Po realized who owned the voice and soon the memory fills back up. By the time got back to reality, Tigress already reached the two.

"Po? What do you think you're doing?!" Tigress asked. Po turned around to see the tiger.

"Oh hi 'Tigress'." Po said with a hint of annoyance. "Song and I were just going on a date... a real one." Po replied.

"B-But Po...what about me?" Tigress asked, a tear threatening to escape her eye. Song was confused at this at first, but soon she caught up on what's going on and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"What do you mean by you Tigress? Remember what you said? That the stupid date with you was just a dare and you were just using me." Po said. Song just gasped at what she heard.

"So, you and Tigress went on a date?!" Song asked the panda.

"It was a date, but the truth was that it was just a dare." Po replied.

"But Po... I really do like to hang out with you." Tigress said.

"Tigress, don't try to trick me. I'm done with having my heart played with. Me and Song would be going on a date, you can't stop me." Po said as be and Song walked away. Song looked back to the tiger and gave a sly smirk, while Tigress just watched them leave and a tear escaped her eye.

Tigress wiped her tear away and started to head back to the palace.

"Who cares about him." Tigress said as she walked, "I don't need him."

When she reached the noodle shop, thunder boomed in the sky stopping the tiger. She looked up and saw the clouds were gray, soon it started to rain hard.

She goat soaked in the rain and looked over to the noodle shop, memories of the Winter Feast began flooding in.

Tigress' view...

She watched in the noodle shop and memories filled in. And then, the rain began turning into snow, the noodle shop was with lanterns and people were enjoying the place.

She notices how oddly the scenery changed and looked around. She saw snow covering the road and kids playing around. She saw lanterns hanging from the houses and when she looked at the Jade Palace, snow filled the stairs and the Jade Palace just looked beautiful.

Tigress looked back inside the noodle shop and saw Po, Master Shifu, the Five sitting down on a table having a wonderful time.

"Hey Tigress!" Po called out to her, "Come on, enjoy the feast!"

Tigress smiled at the panda and began to walk towards the table, but soon, the snow began turning back to rain drops and the scene was fading away. By the time Tigress noticed this, she was standing in the middle of the noodle shop, rain pouring down her face.

_'All but a memory.'_ Tigress thought and when she turned around to leave, something smacked her straight in the head.

"OW!" Tigress said and turned to see Mr. Ping holding a frying pan, glaring at her. "What was that for?" She asked.

"THAT is for breaking my son's heart!" Mr. Ping declared.

"Look, Mr. Ping, I'm terribly sorr-" Tigress tried to apologize but got cut off.

"No, I don't want to here anything from you! Now out before I hit you again with this frying pan!" Mr. Ping demanded.

"But Mr. Pi-" Tigress said but got interrupted again.

"I SAID OUT!" Mr. Ping yelled as he raised the frying pan. Tigress sighed and began heading back to the palace.

When she got there, she immediately went to her room and cried a bit, never even bothering to change since she's wet. She missed dinner and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, the gong rang starting a new day. The masters all heard out of their rooms and greeted their master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Four students greeted, but two didn't. Master Shifu looked at Tigress' room and noticed that she didn't wake up yet. He sighed as he headed to her room.

"Tigress? Are you in there?" Master Shifu asked.

"Go away." Was all he could hear from inside the room.

"Tigress, come out, you can't stay in your room forever. You need to eat." Master Shifu said.

"No." Tigress replied. Master Shifu sighed then headed to Po's room.

"Po, are you in there?" Shifu asked but no reply came.

"Po?" He asked again and peeked inside the room. He saw no one inside.

"Has anyone seen Po?" Master Shifu asked. The Five all shook their heads.

_'Maybe he's in his old room at the noodle shop.'_ Master Shifu thought. Then his ears picked up the sound of something... or better not, someone that felt like she was crying. He traced the sound and heard it from Tigress' room.

"I'll be heading out to meditate, but as for you four," Shifu said as he looked at the snake, crane, monkey, and mantis, "You all shall be training twice... no, thrice as hard today and for the next week."

"What?! But Master Shi-"Mantis tried to protest.

"No buts Mantis, the four of you started all this and I think it's fair if you learned a lesson or two." Master Shifu interrupted. "Now go have breakfast and immediately report to the training hall after or I would all train you thrice as hard for the next year!" He added. The four gulped and went off to the kitchen.

* * *

**That about ends it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter would be talking about 6 months later after the DRAMA that happened in this chap...**

* * *

**Man, I made a lot of enemies today... most of my classmates that is. If you're wondering how, ask Facebook. And I finally deactivated my account in FB! YeePee!**

**I love having enemies than having friends... if I could count how many friends I have, oh wait, 1. I like keeping myself miserable just to make others happy. Since my enemies hate me, I lose for them, or even leave them so they would be happy. Heck, if all of you guys hate me, might as well leave this site to make you guys happy.**

* * *

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz1119, Kung Fu Panda Fanfictioner, signing off and would be back to keep all of you guys entertained. But would be gone if you hate me to keep you guys happy. IM SERIOUS ABOUT THAT. DEAD. SERIOUS.**


	11. A Ring

***gasps for air***

**Man, I'm pooped. Everyday seems like homework, homework and more homework. And some stressing events that happened (you know, with the phone and the water and the plop and break and yeah). Give me a sec here...**

**WOOO!**

**Alright, now for the real talk. Finally I managed to retype the story. I just hate it when luck goes wrong for me. Just like what I said in the previous chap, this chap is about what happens to our heroes (and leopard) 6 months after the big thing that happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: TiPo fans, be prepared... I mean be really prepared for what's coming...**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story! Shabadaba Zing!**

* * *

6 months later...

Everything was going fine in the Valley of Peace. Everything was like any normal day. The only thing different is the change between some fellow 'warriors'. Po and Song still hangs out together doing whatever two love birds do. Po sometimes skips meal times to go see her favorite feline (not talking about Tigress). Speaking of Tigress, all of you must be wondering what happened to her.

Well, let me tell you. Tigress got over the whole incident 2 months ago (so that means 4 months after the incident... that's a long time just to forget), she got more serious now and what you say, more 'hardcore'. She speaks less now and would almost never notice Po as if he was a ghost. Po didn't mind at all being ignored, but he still has a small part of him telling him to go with Tigress. The same with Tigress yet she just shakes off the feeling. Anyways, let's talk about the present.

Tigress was in the barracks kitchen, enjoying some green tea until Viper came in. The sun was almost setting yet it was still bright out.

"Hey Tigress." Viper greeted. Tigress ignored her and poured some more tea in her cup. Viper stood there for awhile then took a seat just in front of Tigress. Some silence fell between the females. Tigress got annoyed and spoke up.

"What is it Viper?" Tigress asked.

"Well... I have something to tell you..." Viper started, "And it's kinda about Po."

"Viper, let me tell you something; One, never talk to me about the panda. And two, never even mention his name in front of me." Tigress said as she took a sip from her cup.

"But it's important." Viper pleaded.

"If it's about the panda, then it isn't important." Tigress said back.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Viper said, frustrated, as she placed a small red cube-shaped box on the tabletop and headed out of the kitchen. "Don't blame me if you see a ring on a spotted paw." Viper said before leaving. Tigress watched the serpent leave and thought about what Viper said.

_'A ring on a spotted paw?'_ Tigress wondered as she looked at the small red box. She thought about it for awhile then her eyes grew wide when she realized what Viper meant. She reached for the box with a trembling paw and opened it up slowly to peek at what's inside. She gasped a little and quickly dropped the box on the tabletop.

"No, this can't be happening. This CAN'T be true." Tigress said as she placed both her paws on her head. "I should go talk with him." She said as she stood up. Just then, Po walked by the kitchen, he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Uh...Po..." Tigress started but stopped.

"Can't talk right now, I need to go prepare for my dinner with Song." Po quickly replied without even looking at her. Tigress looked down and sighed when the panda just ignored her like that. She looked over to the small red box and picked it up.

"Hey, have you seen a small red box here?" Po asked as he headed back to the kitchen. Tigress was caught off guard and almost dropped the box, she quickly hid the ring in the teapot. When Po got in, she immediately stood up straight and maintained her composure.

"Uh...small red box? I never saw a small red box anywhere." Tigress said nervously. Po just looked at Tigress oddly. One, since Tigress doesn't really talk nor answer him; And two, since she acted a bit odd.

"O-Okay." Po said uncertainly as he headed back into his room. "If you find it, please give it to me." Po said while walking down the hall.

Tigress gave off a small sigh of relief and looked over at the teapot.

_'This will not happen.'_ Tigress said as she grabbed the teapot and hid it on top of the top shelf behind a big box.

"There, if there's no ring, there's no wedding." Tigress said as she looked at the hiding spot.

"Where is it?" She could hear Po ask himself. She felt a little bad for hiding it but she doesn't want Po to be engaged. I could give two reasons why: One, Po is Tigress' panda; Two, If Po gets married, he steps down as Dragon Warrior meaning he wouldn't stay in the palace anymore and Tigress doesn't get to see him anymore.

"Aha!" Tigers heard Po exclaim, making her confused. "Wait, this isn't the one... oh now I remember this ring." Po's voice said then a few minutes later, Po came zooming by the kitchen.

_'Another ring?'_ Tigress thought. _'Why would he have two rings?'_ She asked herself.

Few minutes ago, with Po...

Po was searching for the red box in his room. He looked in his dresser and everywhere for it. He looked under his bed, moved a couple of things out of the way and saw a small box.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he grabbed it. He looked at it and noticed it was a blue box yet there was a ring inside it.

"Wait, this isn't the one..." Po said as he wondered why he has that box, "Oh wait now I remember this ring." (If ya'll are having a hard time understanding, I'll give ya a tip; read the first chapter.)

Po got up and dusted himself, he placed the box in his pocket and looked outside to see the sun already setting.

_'Oh snap, I'm gonna be late!'_ Po thought as he dashed out of his room and bursted out of the barracks.

When he got out, he ran out of the Jade Palace and headed towards his destination. Where he's going you ask? Well, let me describe it as a romantic mountain view dinner.

With Tigress...

Tigress followed the panda out of the barracks and saw him run out the gates.

"Where is he going?" Tigress asked to no one in particular. She began following the panda as to where he was heading to. She looked down the steps and saw the panda trip on his own foot from running and stumbled down the rest of the way. Tigress went down the steps but didn't go anywhere near the panda so he won't notice her.

When Po got to the bottom and groaned as he was about to begin running again, he checked his pocket for the box and sighed in relief when it was still there.

Po started running again and headed to the mountain. He looked over at the sun and saw that it was already set.

"Oh man, I'm am really late!" Po said as he quickened his pace, unbeknownst to him, a tiger quickly following pursuit.

Meanwhile, in the mountain...

Song waited on her seat while viewing the Valley of Peace and it's beauty. She looked over at the horizon and saw the sun was setting.

_'Where's Po?'_ That's all she could think of.

She stood up and stretched a bit since she had been sitting for a long time. When she looked back down at the valley, she saw a black and white blur running down the road. A smile grew in her face when she realized who it was, but then her smile faded when she saw an orange figure was following the black and white blur.

_'She is so not gonna ruin this night!'_ Song growled on the inside. She thought of something to make sure that tiger wouldn't interrupt her date.

With Po...

Po was still running but felt like he was being followed. He turned his head just enough to see what's behind him but only get to see some orange blur quickly vanish. He turned his head back and resumed to run.

Tigress was now on the rooftops and was still following the panda. She jumped from roof to roof without alerting anyone she was there. The two were almost at there location and the buildings were now replaced with bamboos, so Tigress resorted to jump from bambbo to bamboo instead.

Po was running in the forest and could have sworn that he was being followed. He stopped for a while and looked behind him to find nothing but an empty dirt road.

"Hmmm..." Po wondered as he looked around him. Hen he heard a sound, like a branch breaking making him look above him. A small stick fell on top of his head.

"Who's there?" Po finally asked as he loked around. He heard some more snaps and rustling in the tress but everything suddenly became silent. Po looked around to see if anyone was there but gave up knowing that he would be late for his dinner. He started to run again, twice as faster this time.

Tigress was hiding behind a rock and sighed with relief. She then continued to follow the panda but not using the bamboos this time. She kept a distance between them and hid whenever Po gets suspicious.

With Song...

Song was still waiting in her seat then heard some rustling with some leaves since her feline hearing is sensitive to sound, like Tigress'. A few minutes later, Po arrives.

"Hey Song, sorry I'm late." Po said as he gasped for air.

"That's okay Po." Song replied but her ears picked up a sound nearby. _'Looks like she's here.'_ Song thought. "Anyways, let's eat dinner." Song said.

"Yup, it's ..." Po said but stopped when he realized something, "Uh oh."

"Po? What's wrong?" Song asked.

"Um...well... how do I say this... I kinda...sorta left dinner at the palace." Po replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay Po, I packed dinner just in case you forget." Song said as she reached under the table and took out a basket. Po just sighed with relief then took his seat.

Right in a bush, just a couple of feet away, Tigress was watching the two.

_'I hope today isn't the day.'_ Tigress thought as she watched.

* * *

**Well, I think this is enough for today. Sorry if it left you guys hanging. Also, TiPo fans, don't hate. Everything in my story is going the way I want it to, and I'm not becoming a SoPo fan. (Maybe just a little, but not enough to change the stories plot)**

**The next chapter could be delayed because of recent events but the next chapter would be written like how I write my Version 2 stories (if you see some of my stories' title cover, there is two pictures with 'Ljdamz Fanfictions' on it, one is red and one is blue. Blue is Version 2 *what I think I did pretty good in writing* and Red is Version 1 *which is what I think the stories I didn't really write that good :/*)**

**Anyways, it feels good to finally update (BTW: Separated, Now Reunited is still being written so for those who are waiting for it, wait some more), and this is Ljdamz November 19, signing out!**


	12. A Proposal Gone Wrong

**Alright, now for Song's and Po's dinner. I have nothing much to say right now (primarily because I type in my author's note ahead of the story) other than to read on and expect a cat fight.**

* * *

Po and Song were enjoying the dinner Song brought when Po forgot to bring dinner. They chatted for a while, occasionally giggling, and both of them were happy. On the other hand, Tigress was not enjoying what she was watching. She would sometimes growl a little and would even think of interrupting the date by surprising the two. Even if Song knows she was there.

_'Alright Po, I think it's time...'_ Po thought as he got a bit nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Song.

"Po? Are you alright?" Song asked as she watched the panda starting to sweat.

"I'm fine Song, it's just..." Po replied, "I have been happy ever since you and I started dating, even if you cheated on me, but still you apologized and I forgave you. I had a rough time during those times and all I ever thought was would I ever even find the right person who would be with me forever? I didn't even know if someone could love me the way you love me."

_'Oh no...Today is the day.'_Tigress gulped.

"Po..." Song said but got cut-off.

"Song, all my life I wanted to be loved by someone other than my dad. And you kinda loved me like how my dad loves me." Po interrupted. "Look, I'm just gonna say it..." Po added as he took out the box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Song's heartbeat began to quicken along with Tigress'.

_'No, No, NO!'_ Tigress mentally screamed. She looked around and grabbed a small stone. She threw it and it was lying towards Po.

"Song, will you... OW!" Po said as he quickly got up and looked at where the stone was thrown while rubbing his head._'What the heck!'_ Po thought.

Tigress quickly hid to be hidden from view. Song looked over at to where Po was looking and inwardly growled.

_'Oh she did NOT just do that.'_Song thought. She decided to let Po continue and ignore the tiger.

"Um... what was that Po?" She asked casually, even though she knows what Po was about to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." Po said as he got to one knee. "Alright. Song, will you...OW!" Po said again as another rock hits his head. "Stop that!" Po said to no one in particular.

Song just had enough of Tigress' distractions and decided to go talk with her.

"Um... Po, can you please excuse me for a while." Song said sweetly and headed towards the forest without even letting Po answer her question.

When she entered the forest and out of Po's field of view and hearing, she called out to the striped feline.

"Hey stripes! What do you think you're doing?!" Song called out but not that loud since Po might hear her and that Tigress has sensitive hearing like her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" A voice behind her said. Song turned around to see Tigress.

"Well, it's clear you're trying to ruin what was supposed to be my greatest night ever!" Song snarled.

"So? I don't give a care to your little date." Tigress replied.

"Then why are you here ruining it?" Song growled.

"I just wanted to see your date going wrong." Tigress replied with a smirk. Song growled again but then realized something when she stared at Tigress' amber eyes.

"You still love him do you?" Song asked, half outraged and half shocked. Well not really half, let's say... 3/4 outraged and 1/4 shocked.

Tigress, upon hearing this, turned her smile upside down, to make it into a frown.

"What? No I don't." Tigress quickly replied as she got a bit nervous.

"You really do still love him." Song said as a smirk came up her face. "Too bad he won't be yours." She said.

"Well, I'm here to make sure he will be mine." Tigress replied getting angry at the leopard.

"Well, it isn't you who's going on a date with him now is it?" Song said with a smirk still worn making Tigress more angry. "Plus, I believe he's about to ask me to marry him...and not you." She added.

"That's it!" Tigress said as she dashed at the leopard. She delivered a strong punch right to her face but Song managed to evade it.

"Not so fast kitty, you forgot that you're up against a former thief." Song said as she grabbed Tigress' arm and threw her to a bamboo tree (or pole? I really don't get bamboos if it were a tree or an overgrown grass). Tigress grunted as she got up and snarled at the leopard.

"But you also forgot that you're up against me." Tigress said as she lunged at the spotted feline.

With Po...

Po sat down on his seat and was waiting for Song to return. He played around with the box he had and sighed.

"When is Song coming back?" He asked. He opened up the box and place it down on the table. Po stared at the golden ring with an amber gem, then focused his attention to the amber gem and couldn't help the feeling of thinking of Tigress and her amber colored eyes.

Back with Song and Tigress...

Song was thrown over to rock and she groaned as she got up.

"You think you can have him? He's MINE and there is nothing you can do!" Song yelled.

"No, He's MINE!" Tigress snarled as she delivered a kick but only for Song to dodge it and counter her by kicking Tigress on the stomach, sending her flying to a bush. Tigress quickly recovered and began to attack the leopard again. She began punching and kicking the leopard and could only get some to hit her. Song was being beaten up but she never liked to give up. She countered by going low and side sweeping Tigress catching the tiger off guard and making her fall. Then Song started to deliver her own punches and kicks.

With Po again...

Po was still sitting down and waiting, never bothering to go look for Song. He ate some noodles and finished only half of it before looking down at the valley and the beauty it has. He looked over at the Sacred Peach Tree and all it's beauty, but a memory went back to him and he saw him and Tigress meditating under it.

"Those were the days..." Po sighed. Then he focused his attention to the forest when he heard some rustling.

"What the..." Po said as he got up to go investigate.

Back to the two felines...

Tigress blocked most of Song blows but some still got her.

"That's the best you can do?" Tigress taunted, "Po won't be yours, he'll be mine!"

"Trust me, I'm still warming up." Song replied as she delivered a kick with her left foot.

She blocked the incoming left kick to the side but didn't expect for what's coming next. Song delivered a powerful kick with her right foot and managed to hit Tigress on the chest, sending the striped feline near a bush. Tigress grunted as she got up and saw Song dashing towards her.

With Po for the third time...

Po went nearer to a bush and when he was about to see what's behind it, something popped out of it, making the panda jump. When he finally saw what it was, he saw Song on top of Tigress, pinning her to the ground.

"And Po is MINE!" Song said as she raised her fist.

"Song!" Po called out trying to get both feline's attentions.

"WHAT?!" Song yelled not knowing who it was, but when she did, she quickly regretted it.

"What do you think both of you two are doing? We're you fighting over me?" Po asked.

"Po... I ... I can..." Song started as she got up and tried to find an excuse, Tigress just remained silent. "Yes." Song sighed.

"But why would you guys fight over me? I know both of you like me but why should you guys beat each other up? I expected different from you Song." Po said as he looked at the leopard, "Also you Tigress." Po said as he looked at the said tiger.

"But Po, she started it!" Song said as she pointed at the tiger.

"So? Why don't you two talk it out instead of fighting to the death?!" Po said then sighed of frustration. "Song, I think I can't go out with you anymore knowing you would fight with Tigress." Po said making Song freeze and shock while Tigress smiled in triumph. "And Tigress," Po started again, "Why do you need to go here and fight with Song? Besides, you don't even like me so why are you ruining my date?"

"Po I ..." Tigress started but Song got a big tantrum after being dumped.

"You know what? Fine!" Song said as she went near the table. "We're through Po! And don't even think you would see this ring!" Song said as she picked up the box and ring and threw it down the mountain.

"No!" Po said as he looked down to where the ring fell. Song just glared and turned and left. Both Po and Tigress watched Song leave.

"Well, she's overreacting." Tigress said with a smirk.

"Tigress, why did you follow me here?" Po asked. Tigress immediately focused her attention at the panda.

"Well..." Tigress started.

"Well what? To ruin my date?" Po asked and sighed again, "You know what Tigress, I think you should stay away from me for a while as I clear my mind from all this..." Po said as he turned and left, Tigress just watched the panda leave and groan.

_'Great.'_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HUZZAH!**

**XD I love doing that. Anyways, I'm gonna leave it here guys and I'm gonna post the next chap...whenever I feel like to.**

**Also, my ideas are enhancing because of my Spanish teacher. Man, he's good in discussing about life stuff. That one discussion gave me a new idea.**

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz from the LjDampire, signing off!**


	13. Another Chapter

**Alrighty, now y'all might be thinking that the story is almost coming to a close. Y'all might be thinking that the story might be finished in the next chapter or you can say two chapters from now, heck even this chapter.**

**Well the truth is...**

**No, it isn't.**

**The story still goes on for two reasons; One, I don't like a good story ending this quick, and two, I'm adding in an OC which will be making this story longer, and also the OC is a female feline... try guessing what's gonna happen.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Tigress was walking back to the palace as she sighed. She just made Po break up with Song yet the situation is hard for her more than for Song (whom I promise I won't bring back in the story).

"Now Po lost some more trust in me." Tigress said as she reached the top of the steps. She was greeted by Master Shifu who was waiting for her after she disappeared so suddenly.

"Tigress, could please explain to me as to where have you've been?" Master Shifu started.

"Sorry Master but I was... I ...had personal stuff to do." Tigress rep-lied using her 'doing personal business' trick. She then continued to walk on hoping her master won't ask anymore questions.

"And what might this be about?" Master Shifu asked as he held out his staff in front of Tigress, stopping her in her tracks.

_'Darn it.'_ Tigress thought. "As I said master, it's something personal." Tigress said trying to convince Master Shifu.

"Tigress, I know your lying for two reasons; One, you always answer me directly and never stop mid-sentence. And two, you don't walk away from me when we're talking." Master Shifu said, he really wants an answer.

"Alright..." Tigress sighed as she rubbed her arm. "I spied on Po and Song on their date." She confessed.

"And why would you do that? I thought you got over the panda four months ago." Master Shifu asked as he places his staff to it's original position.

"I didn't, I just got over what happened. I still liked the panda." Tigress replied as she looked down to the ground.

"Alright, then where is Po?" Master Shifu asked, curious to where the panda is at this time.

"I'm not sure master. He told me to leave him alone so he can clear his mind." Tigress replied.

"If that is what he said then tell me what happened." Master Shifu said getting more curious.

"Well... I sorta... ruined his date and made him break up with that leopard." Tigress replied as she looked away from the red panda.

"And what caused you to do that? You usually hold back from doing this type of things." Master Shifu asked, man, he sure does have a lot of questions in his mind.

"I ruined his date since...Po was going to... propose to Song." Tigress replied, looking back down to the ground in shame.

"Tigress, if you still love the panda, why didn't you tell him you love him?" Master Shifu said in a comforting way.

"If I tell him the truth, he would think that I'm lying since he doesn't trust me now after the whole dare thing." Tigress replied.

"Not unless you mean it." Shifu said almost sounding like he wanted the conversation to end.

Tigress thought about it for a while then sighed. "I might go up to him, but I think I need to give him space for a while." She said as she looked down at the valley to see Po enter his father's noodle shop.

"Alright Tigress, but better be quick, I'm tired of watching this whole thing already." Master Shifu said as he headed back inside. Tigress glanced at the valley for a while, then soon entered as well.

With Po...

Po entered his dad's noodle shop yet he still felt frustrated.

"Oh Po, good to see you!" His father greeted as he went near to give the panda a hug.

"Good to see you too dad." Po replied with a not so cheery tone and just continued walking, passing his father who just looked at the panda.

"Po?" Mr. Ping said as he followed the panda in the kitchen. He followed Po into his room and saw Po plop down on the bed.

"Po, is something wrong?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm fine dad, just not in the mood." Po replied, his face buried on his pillow, not even bothering to look at the goose.

"Po, you can tell me what's wrong." Mr. Ping said as he patted Po's shoulder. Po sat up and looked at his adoptive father.

"Well, it's just... I broke up with Song awhile ago when we ate dinner." Po replied.

"But why did you break up with her?" His father asked, half surprised to hear that.

"Well, when we ate dinner, I saw her fighting with Tigress and she's my friend. I couldn't hang out with someone who always fights with a friend of mine." Po replied as he covered his face with his paws.

"It's okay Po. I think now is not the time you find love." Mr. Ping said as he comforted the panda.

"Yeah, I think you're right dad. Maybe I should wait." Po said getting a little cheery.

"Alright Po, get some rest. Remember, tomorrow is a whole new day." Mr. Ping said as he hugged the panda who hugged back. "Goodnight son." Mr. Ping said then left the room.

"Goodnight dad." Po replied as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

With Tigress...

Tigress was in the barracks and decided to drink some tea to help her relax a bit. She got a cup, some tea leaves (or herbs, I really don't know how you make tea in ancient times) and heated a teapot (the one without the ring in it) and sat down on a chair.

"I wonder what should I say to Po." Tigress muttered to herself, "If I go straight up to him and tell him I love him, he might not believe me even if I say it's true. How do I convince him?"

Then the teapot began to emit a small whistling sound meaning the water is now boiling. Tigress got up, carefully grabbed the teapot and lowered the flame, and poured some tea in the cup.

"I shouldn't be thinking too much about this, I would just have to deal with this tomorrow." Tigress said as she sipped her tea. When she did, she almost spat out the tea.

"Man, this tea is hot." Tigress said as he placed the cup down but spilled it a little causing some tea to spill on her paw.

"Ow." Tigress said as she quickly pulled her paw away. "Wait, what the..." Tigress said as she examined her paws. She stared at them for a while but shook her head to get out of thought. She then headed straight to her room.

While she walked in the hall, she took a quick glance at Po's room. She didn't hear anything inside the room and decided to go peek inside a little.

"Po?" She whispered when she peeped inside, but what she saw was just an empty room. "Must be in his father's for tonight." Tigress sighed as she went towards her room.

When she was about to open her door, she noticed a small mark in her paw from the hot tea drop that spilled on her. She examined her paw as she entered and wondered about something.

"How come it burned me." Tigress thought as she sat down on her bed. She laid down, still looking at her paw, and slowly fell asleep.

The next day...

Po was busy helping his father out in the noodle shop and was serving bowls of soup to the customers. While working, in the entrance, a female jaguar entered the area.

"Uh...excuse me..." The jaguar asked as she gently tapped Po's shoulder. Po turned around to see the feline.

"Oh hi, what is it do you want?" Po aske in his usual cheery voice.

"Well, I was wondering if this is a good place to eat. I just newly moved here and I got hungry." The jaguar replied, her voice like an angel.

"Well you came to the right place, my dad cooks the best noodles in this valley." Po replied with a smile. "Hey dad!" Po called out to his father who was chopping some radishes.

"Yes son?" The goose asked.

"Can you serve up some noodle soup for Ms..." Po said but trailed off since he doesn't know the jaguar's name.

"I'm Ming." The jaguar said knowing the panda didn't know her name.

"For Ms. Ming." Po finished his sentence.

"Alright son." Mr. Ping replied then started cooking.

"Alright, you could have table two, over there." Po Sid as he pointed at the table.

"Thanks...uh..." Ming said but didn't continue since she too doesn't know Po.

"Po, my name is Po." Po replied while carrying 5 empty bowls at once.

"Po...that's a cute name." Ming said, "Thanks again Po." Ming added as she headed to her table.

* * *

**I think this is enough for a chapter. I'm not sure... it's hard to know how long the story has gone when you type it in notepad on the phone.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and the new OC (not Perma-OC okay... well, she might be one). Next chapter would be updated when I feel like updating, usually every weekend. So expect me to update every weekend.**

**This is Ljdamz, 373 x 3, signing off! PEACE OUT!**


	14. Here Comes A New Challenger

**So... I really don't have that much to say here other than to read on and that I'm gonna start a poll in my profile. And sorry if the chapter's a bit rushed, I literally wrote this chapter last night (I'm guessing I finished the chapter in 1 hour and a half).**

**Anyways, let's continue...**

* * *

"Po...that's a cute name." Ming said, "Thanks again Po." Ming added as she headed to her table. She took her seat and while she waited, she took out a scroll and a brush. Po looked at her for a while then headed to the kitchen.

"Dad, is the noodle soup for Ming ready yet?" Po asked when he entered.

"It's just about ready son." His father replied as he tasted the cooking soup. "By the way son, who's Ming?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh she's that jaguar over there." Po replied as he pointed over at table two. Mr. Ping looked at where Po was pointing and smiled.

"Okay son, I'm gonna make the soup extra special." Mr. Ping said while smiling. Po didn't get what father was saying and just ignored it.

After a few seconds, Mr. Ping gave Po a bowl of soup which he says that has something special in it.

"Okay Po, one special order of special noodle soup, just for your lady friend." Mr. Ping said as he passed the soup to Po.

"Thanks dad." Po replied as he took the bowl carefully. Po headed out and went towards the female jaguar. Mr. Ping couldn't help but sigh.

"Here you go Ming. One order of noodle soup, plus it's special." Po said as he placed the bowl down the table. He looked over at Ming to see her busy doing something.

"Uh...Ming?" Po asked as hs tried to peek over at what Ming was doing.

"Huh? Oh Po..." Ming said as she hid the scroll she was busy with. "Didn't see you there." She added as she smiled.

"Ming, what were you doing?" Po asked, curious to what is in the scroll.

"Oh nothing, I was just drawing." Ming replied honestly.

"Cool, what were you drawing?" Po asked as he tried to take the scroll.

"Oh it's something...I drew." Ming replied nervously as she took the scroll away from Po.

"Aw come on Ming, let me see." Po said as he reached for the scroll. Ming resisted but Po was persistent and was still reaching for her scroll. Then Po decided to tickle her.

"Alright, if you won't give it, I think I'm just gonna tickle it out of you." Po said as he tickled the jaguar.

"Alright, alright." Ming giggled as Po tickled her. Po took the scroll and opened it. What he saw inside was a wonderfully drawn picture of Po serving noodles to some customers.

"Woah, this is cool. You're good in drawing Ming." Po said as he looked at the drawing.

"Thanks Po, but I'm not really that good." Ming said as she blushed a little.

"What do you mean you're not that good? You're awesome at drawing!" Po said making Ming blush even more.

"No I'm not." Ming said while giggling.

"Uh...yeah you are." Po said as he looked at her.

"Uh... No I'm not." Ming said again as she stood up.

"Yes you are." Po said getting near her.

"No I'm not Po." Ming said, also getting near. Just a few inches away from each other's noses. Po and Ming realized what was their position in and both of them quickly blushed and looked away from each other.

"Uh..." Po said looking away but was still blushing.

"So... I better eat my soup now before it gets cold." Ming said as she took her seat.

"Yeah..." Po said as he walked back to the kitchen. Still, his blush didn't fade.

With Tigress...

Tigress was walking in the palace courtyard and she was planning to see Po and tell him what she really feels. She headed out of the palace gates and looked down to the valley.

"Alright Tigress, let's do this." Tigress said as she began to descend down the steps.

When she got to the bottom, she headed straight to the noodle shop to see if Po was there. She entered and silently gasped when she saw Po with a jaguar in a very awkward position. Then she saw Po and the jaguar immediately looking away from each other.

'Who the heck is that jaguar?' Tigress thought as she just stood at the entrance. She shook her head out of her thoughts and continued to walk in.

When she did enter, Po noticed her.

"Oh hey Tigress." Po greeted in his happy usual tone. Seems like he forgot about what happened last night.

"Hello Po, can I talk to you for a while." Tigress greeted back.

"Sure thing Ti." Po said as he walked towards the entrance.

"Uh...Po can I ask for some more soup?" Ming asked stopping the panda.

"Sure thing." Po said as he turned to go head to the kitchen.

"Po, do you know her?" Tigress asked as she stopped the panda and eyed the jaguar.

"Oh, her name's Ming. She just moved to the valley." Po replied as he looked at the jaguar who smiled at him.

"She's new here?" Tigress asked still eyeing the jaguar like she want's to kill her right this instant. Po didn't notice this though.

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Po said, "Now can you move, I need to give some soup to Ming."

Tigress didn't want to move but she needed to. She sighed as she stepped aside.

"Thanks Ti." Po said as he headed to the kitchen. Tigress watched the panda enter then looked back over to the jaguar.

_'I think I should introduce myself to her.'_Tigress said as she headed over to the jaguar. When she reached the table, she saw the jaguar was busy writing (or to be exact, drawing) something.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" Tigress started grabbing the jaguars attention.

"Oh hello there." Ming greeted in a cheery tone. "Yes I am. My name is Ming. I'm guessing you're Master Tigress right?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" Tigress asked quite surprised at this.

"Well, I'm a fan of Kung Fu and stuff alike. You're the leader of the Furious Five right? It's an honor to be speaking with you." Ming said as she stood up and bowed.

"Yeah, so, what are you doing?" Tigress asked as she eyed the scroll.

"Oh, I was just drawing." Ming replied, then Po came to both of them.

"Here you go Ming, another bowl of soup." Po said as he placed the bowl of soup on the table.

"Thanks Po." Ming thanked as she readied her chopsticks.

"Hey Tigress, did you meet Ming already?" Po said when he noticed the tiger.

"Yes I did Po." Tigress replied.

"Wait, you know Po too?" Ming asked the tiger master as she ate her noodles.

"Of course I do, he's the Dragon Warrior. The Five and I practically live with him." Tigress replied as she looked at the jaguar. Ming looked at Po for a while then started to giggle.

"You're kidding right?" Ming asked, "Po is the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes I am." Po joined in. "Kinda hard to believe right?" He added.

"Totally." Ming said as she continued eating. "So, are you two in a relationship or something? I've heard some people talking about Master Tigress going out with the Dragon Warrior." She asked.

"Well, we..." Tigress started but got interrupted.

"No we aren't in a relationship Ming. Me and Tigress are just friends." Po interrupted. "Well, used to be in a 'relationship'." Po muttered under his breath.

"Oh so it isn't true," Ming said, "I mean I heard the Master Tigress was fierce and strong so she couldn't really hang out with Po knowing he's sweet and funny, both of you are total opposites."

"Yeah, we're total opposites." Po said.

"Anyways, I better head out now. I'll be back later to grab something to eat." Ming said as she stood up, "See ya Po, and it was an honor speaking with you Master Tigress." She said as she headed out.

"Man, she's a nice person." Po said when Ming was already gone. "I wonder if she's in a relationship with someone." He muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by Tigress making her freeze and tense up. Then Po headed back to the kitchen leaving the shocked tiger.

_'Wait, what did Po just say?'_ She thought as she stood there.

* * *

**Well, that ends the 14th chapter of the story...man, I never thought this story would have positive feedback.**

**I mean 150+ reviews! Seriously, I never thought this story would have a lot of reviews.**

**So in honor of getting a lot of reviews, I thank all of you guys for reading this story and sticking to it until the end. It means a lot to me. Also, I'm thinking of making some stories which would have OCs that YOU guys want to add in. Just PM me the OC's name and description and I might add them in my stories (not in this story though, I'm still thinking about it) or maybe they might end up being a Perma-OC, who knows?**

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz, triple one and one nine, signing off. See ya later Fanfictioners!**


	15. The Third Girl

**Sheesh... it's hard to get a break every once in awhile from school now. I had camping during August 15-17 to enhance my scouting skills and I have to report back to school on Monday (August 18, I think). Also, sorry for not updating that quick.**

***sigh***

**I wish life was easier for me... I still wonder why am I always happy and smiling when my life sucks. Hmm... maybe force of habit.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we? :D (there's that smile again XD)**

* * *

****  
So, where was I? Oh yeah...

'Wait, what did Po just say?' Tigress asked herself as she stood by the noodle shop's entrance (table two is near the entrance). She was still trying to process what the heck the panda was doing that she doesn't even notice Po talking to her.

"Hey Tigress, are you listening?" Po asked as he waved a paw in front of the feline's face to take her back to reality.

"Huh? What was that Po?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I just asked on what was it you want to talk about. That's why you're here right?" Po replied as he looked at the striped feline who was trying to remember what she was doing there in the first place.

"Um..." Tigress started as she tried to remember. Then Ming came back in.

"Hey Po, I may have forgot to pay for the noodles." Ming said when she entered.

"Nah, it's okay Ming. I'll pay for it." Po replied when he saw Ming was back.

"Really? Thanks Po, you're so sweet." Ming said as she walked away again. Tigress watched the jaguar leave and looked over at Po who looked like he was daydreaming or something.

"Po?" Tigress asked getting the panda's attention.

"Huh? What?" Po said when he got back from dream land. "Oh uh Tigress, I wasn't staring at Ming or anything like that." Po quickly added as he got nervous. Tigress saw this and couldn't help but think that she was up against another feline trying to take Po away from her. "Uh so... I think I better head back in the kitchen. See ya later Ti." Po said as he headed back to the kitchen, not even bothering to ask Tigress about what she wanted to talk about. Still, both of them forgot about that topic.

Tigress watched the panda walk away and decided to take a stroll around the valley since she had nothing to do. She walked towards the marketplace and looked at everyone busy doing what they do. She then noticed the stall where she and Po saw the sword that she actually likes, only to see nothing at what was supposed to be where the sword should be.

'Where's that sword?' Tigress wondered, 'Maybe someone already bought it or it is just being kept. I'll just check if it's still there.' She added as she headed towards the stall.

"Um excuse me..." Tigress started when she got near, grabbing the stall owner's attention.

"Ah, Master Tigress." The stall owner greeted, "It's nice seeing you again at my stall. How long has it been? 6 months I think?"

"It's good to see you too." Tigress replied, then she focused her attention back to the sword. "I was wondering, what happened to the sword that used to be here?" Tigress asked.

"Ah the sword...well, I sold it to someone but I forgot who it was. You're too late since I sold it like 6 months ago." The owner replied as he remembered some of the memory.

"Oh. Well, it's been nice talking to you." Tigress said then walked away. When she was walking, she was still focused on who could have bought a sword 6 months before, like after she even saw it. Then a small bunny rabbit who was a fan of the Furious five came up to her and gently tapped the tiger's paw. Tigress was surprised at this and swiftly looked at the rabbit.

"Uh...sorry for disturbing you Master Tigress but can I have your autograph?" The bunny said as she held up a scroll and brush.

"Sure thing." Tigress replied as she signed it making the bunny giggle with joy and playfully run away. Tigress smiled a little (I repeat, A LITTLE. Not a smile that Po usually makes) at this but realized something odd. She looked at her paw and gently touched it with the other.

"No way." Tigress gasped when she realized what's going on. She looked around and saw a bucket of cold water nearby. She went near it and gently placed her finger in the water, and she felt the cold in her finger.

"I ...I ..." Tigress stuttered out, "I can...feel again." She said then she got up and quickly headed back to the Jade Palace.

With Po...

Po was still working at the noodle shop but couldn't help but notice his father smiling, and he had a creepy smile.

"Dad, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Po asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh that jaguar girl. I kinda like her, do you?" Mr. Ping replied as he chopped up some vegetables. He then stuck his knife to the chopping board and looked over at the panda.

"Um...well... yeah I do. She's sweet, kind, plus she's good in drawing." Po said as he looked away from the goose, who noticed this action.

"Po? Do you really like her? Like, love the jaguar?" Mr. Ping asked.

"What? No. I mean why would I ... yeah she's kind and all... look I don't love Ming okay dad." Po replied although he still was nervous.

"Son, tell me the truth, I'm your father." Mr. Ping said trying to convince Po on telling him. Po looked the goose for a while then sighed.

"Alright, I may have a teensy weensy crush on her even if just newly met her." Po confessed as he looked down to the ground.

"Po, you've been in a lot of painful situations already, I don't think it's time again." Mr. Ping said trying to comfort the panda. "You should just take love and romance slow, okay Po?" He added as he got back to chopping the vegetables.

"Yeah ..." Po said as he looked outside towards the entrance.

"Alrighty, since all of this has been settled..." Mr. Ping started again getting the panda's attention, "Take these bowls to table five, on the double."

"Sure thing dad." Po chuckled as he grabbed the bowls and headed out the kitchen.

With Tigress...

Tigress was dashing up the thousand steps like a train fully speeding it's way towards it's destination. When she got to the top, she bursts into the hall of heroes and looked around for Master Shifu. She found him meditating in his room.

"Master Shifu, I have something to tell you." Tigress started, "Something changed in me... something I thought that can't happen."

"What is it Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"My paws..." Tigress said as she held them up.

"What about them?" Shifu asked as he raised a brow.

"Did I tell you that I punched Ironwood trees before?" Tigress added in.

"No you didn't, but I saw you did it." Shifu replied, "Although I don't know why you punch those trees."

"I'll explain more later, but after punching those trees for like 20 years, I don't feel anything in my paws." Tigress said as she looked at her paws.

"Nothing at all?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing at all. Stings, pinches, bites, burns, nothing. Can't feel them in my paws." Tigress replied.

"So... is that all what you want to tell me?" Master Shifu spoke up.

"No master," Tigress said, "I came here to tell you that my paws can feel again."

"What do you mean by that?" Shifu asked.

"I can feel with my paws. A gentle touch, a poke or even being grabbed, I can feel it in my paws now. I don't know how this happened. I always thought that I would never feel again." Tigress replied as she touched her left paw with her right.

"Maybe your paws got used to not punching the trees anymore." Master Shifu said making the tiger look at him.

"No master, I still punch Ironwood trees, like a few hours ago in the morning." Tigress said, "Something must've happened, but I don't know what."

"Tigress, you'll figure it out soon... just be sure to be in the training hall along with the rest of the Five in an hour." Shifu said.

"Yes Master." Tigress said as she bowed and left. She was still looking at her paws as she walked out.

'What could've done this?' Tigress wondered.

With Ming...(Time to focuse on an OC)

Ming was walking down the marketplace looking like she was looking for someone.

"Where is she?" Ming said as she waited by an apple cart. She looked in all directions looking for her target until she finally saw her. Another jaguar, just like Ming except she had a grey vest (did I forget to mention that Ming had a red vest?) and she had emerald colored eyes which are the same colors with Ming's. The only thing you can tell them apart is that this jaguar has black furred ears unlike Ming.

"Finally." Ming said as she went near the other jaguar, "Took you long enough. I thought I told you to meet me here after in five minutes?"

"Sorry, I was busy looking around. This place is amazing!" The other jaguar replied. "So, where did you go?" She asked.

"Well, I got hungry and went to go get something to eat." Ming replied. "Plus I met someone new." She added making the other jaguar curious.

"Really? Who? Is he nice or what?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"Well, his name is Po, and he is actually a panda." Ming replied, "He is funny, nice, sweet, chubby and also cute."

"Well, panda's are cute, but I want to meet him if what you're saying really is true." The jaguar replied.

"Alright Ling, we'll go meet him since I told him I'll be back when I get hungry. He works in a noodle shop." Ming said as she started walking.

"So could I meet him now?" Ling asked.

"Only if you're hungry." Ming replied not stopping.

"Hmmm... I am a bit hungry, how about we go meet him?" Ling said as she walked towards Ming.

"I knew you were going to say that." Ming muttered under her breath. "Come on, let's introduce him to you." She added as she lead the way.

"Thanks sis!" Ling said as she hugged her sister (yup, they're sisters. Kinda obvious ever since I introduced Ling.).

"Alright, let's go." Ming said again as she walked, her sister following.

* * *

**Done and dusted ...and then posted.**

**Phew, everything is harder now...**

**And for all those who are waiting for Separated, Now Reunited to be updated (that actually rhymes), the story is STILL going to be updated but updating would be kinda slow. Really. And I mean literally.**

**Also, I have been wanting to ask you guys a question: if you were to be a KFP character, who would you be? It can be two people as long as when you mix both of them, the product represents you. Me, if I were to be a KFP character, I would be the mixture of Po and Tigress. I have most of Po's attitude and the only things I can relate with Tigress is that I have a short fuse, and that when I get serious, I would be VERY serious and I mean dead serious.**

**Anyways, this LjDamz 1119 signing off, not really since I don't log out off my account when I finish.**

**#HappyAnytime:D**


	16. Ling

Man, each chapter, more and more reviews come...

At first, I thought his story would be like one of my other stories. Write chapters, get some reviews (usually 3-15), then done. But this story...man, this story just surprised me. And it kinda makes me anxious and scared as well.

Since this story is becoming, how you call this, 'good' or 'great' or even 'awesome', I'm becoming a little nervous and scared if I let this story end in a bad way (for example, the recent chapter 3 of Separated, Now Reunited. For those who didn't read the old chap 3, don't bother looking for it. It's as crappy as the shitty crap shit among all my other stories, good thing I changed it). What makes me end my stories in a shitty way is two reasons: I may not be in the mood for writing, and that I maybe just joking with you guys and I would just change the ending to the real ending.

Anyways, I think I have been yapping for too long now so off to the story!

* * *

Now, where were we? Oh, I remember...

Ming and Ling were both walking down the path towards Mr. Ping's noodle shop, where Ling would want to meet Po.

"So sis, tell me more about Po." Ling started. "Is he tall? Funny? Cute?" She asked.

"Kinda, yes, and I already told you he's cute." Ming replied as they walked.

"Oh yeah..." Ling said, Ming and Ling maybe sisters but Ling is actually younger than Ming. Ling is about 22 years old and Ming is about 24. "So, are we there yet?" Ling asked.

"No." Ming sternly said. Some silence fell between the two.

"So..." Ling started again, "Are we there yet?"

"No." Ming said again. More silence fell between them as Ling looked practically everywhere for the noodle shop.

"How about now?" She asked.

With Po...

Po was still working in the noodle shop and saw the sun near the mountains. He thought about heading to the Jade Palace to train since Master Shifu said to get to training when the sun sets, and they had the rest of the day off for their spare time.

"Hmm... slow day." Po said as he grabbed six empty bowls from some tables. "Dad, I think I've done enough work today." Po called out to his father in the kitchen.

"Okay son, just wash up the remaining dishes and you can go." Mr. Ping replied as he finished up chopping some turnips. Po headed off in the kitchen and washed the dashes.

After washing the dishes, Po bade goodbye to his father and went out of the noodle shop. On his way to the Jade Palace, Po was spotted by Ming and another jaguar who looked liked just like the said jaguar.

"Hey Po." Ming greeted grabbing Po's attention, who had his back turned.

"Oh hey Mi..." Po started when he realized who owned the voice as he turned around and stopped when he saw another jaguar who looked just like Ming. "Am I seeing double or am I just becoming crazy." Po muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by the two females.

"No you're not Po." Ming answered the panda as Ling giggled, "I would like you to meet my sister, Ling. You could tell us apart from the colors of our vests and that Ling has black ears."

Po looked over at the jaguar with the silver jacket and noticed that Ling does have black furred ears.

"Oh yeah." Po remarked. "Nice meeting you Ling," Po greeted, "My name is..."

"Po, I know, my sister told me." Ling said while she giggled.

"Oh..." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Po's thoughts...

'Woah, I didn't know Ming had a sister. And she's as pretty as Ming too!

Man, why the sudden interest in girls now? The past events really did a toll on me.'

Reality...

"Uh...Po?" Ming asked as she waved a paw in front of Po's face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Ling added as she knocked on Po's head snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Po said as he looked at both jaguars.

"Po, did you hear me awhile ago?" Ming asked, "I asked where are you heading to?"

"Oh well I was um... heading to the Jade Palace, I need to train you know." Po replied as he stretched his arm.

"Why are you heading to the Jade Palace? I thought only Kung Fu Masters or students go there." Ling asked.

"Well actually I'm the Dragon Warrior. I live in the Jade Palace." Po replied with a small smirk.

"Yup he is." Ming added in.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Ling asked have shocked and curious. Ming just shook her head.

"No way!" Ling exclaimed as she beamed with joy. "That's so awesome!" She added.

Just then, Tigress appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Po, Master Shi..." Tigress started getting the trio's attention but stopped when she saw the two jaguars.

'Am I seeing double or am I becoming crazy?' Tigress mentally asked herself. She then shook her head to get out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Tigress, I want you to meet Ming's ..." Po started but got interrupted.

"Who's the other jaguar?" Tigress asked as she looked at Ling who for some reason looked very psyched.

"Oh she's ..." Ming replied but also got interrupted by a certain someone's outburst.

"Oh my gosh! It's Master Tigress from the Furious Five!" Ling screamed like a fangirl. "Am I dreaming? Is it really you? Can you give me an autograph?" She asked then held out a scroll and brush and went near Tigress.

"Um... well, she is Ling, and by how she acts, she is a total fangirl for Kung Fu just like me, but I'm not that much of a fangirl." Ming said as she pulled her sister away from the tiger who was getting a bit annoyed.

"I could see that." Tigress said sarcastically, then she turned her attention to Po. "Hey panda..." She started but noticed that Po was just staring into space, to be exact, staring at a certain silver vested jaguar.

'Don't tell me...' Tigress mentally groaned. "Po!" She yelled getting the panda's attention.

"Huh?" Po asked as he snapped out of lala land.

"If you aren't so busy staring at people, Master Shifu needs us at tthe training hall to train, NOW!" Tigress said, a bit aggressive and demanding. Po gulped at this and the first statement kinda made him blush which was noticed by Ling. Then Po quickly headed towards the Jade Palace.

"You got it Ti." Po said before running off, leaving the three felines. The felines watch the panda leave then Ling focused her attention back to Tigress.

"Oh yeah, can I get your autograph please?" Ling asked sweetly as she held up the scroll again. Her sister just rolled her eyes. Tigress reluctantly agreed and signed her autograph which almost made Ling faint.

"Here." Tigress said as she handed back, to be exact, shoved back the scroll to Ling who just got overwhelmed with joy.

"It was an honor speaking to you again Master Tigress." Ming said marking the end of the conversation.

Tigress watched the jaguars for a while and silently growled before leaving.

'Looks like I'm up against another one.' Tigress thought as she headed towards the palace.

Back with the jaguar sisters...

"Now are you happy?" Ming asked in an annoyed tone to Ling who just watched the signature. Without even saying anything, Ling just nodded.

"Good, now let's grab you something to eat." Ming said as she headed to the noodle shop.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." Ling said stopping the other jaguar.

"So your appetite was satisfied with a single autograph?" Ming asked her sister.

"You could say that, but I really couldn't believe I got an autograph and got to meet Master Tigress!" Ling replied as she placed the scroll in her satchel.

"Well let me hit you on the head to see if you really are dreaming." Ming joked as she looked at Ling.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ling said sarcastically.

"So what do you think about the Po?" Ming asked changing the topic.

"Well first is that I couldn't really believe he's the Dragon Warrior." Ling replied.

"Neither did I, but when I saw Master Tigress call him, I believed it." Ming said while walking.

"Also, you're right when you said he was cute." Ling said as she tried to remember Po's face, especially when he blushed.

"Hey, just like what you said, panda's are cute." Ming added right when they were at the noodle shop's entrance.

* * *

And that ends this chapter.

Sorry if the chapter isn't that detailed and such, not in the mood right now. But I'm not in THAT mood that I would start writing crappy stories. I'm like in the mood between fine and tired, which doesn't really make sense.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be right back to give another one! This is LjDamz, the official Ljdamz1119, signing off.


	17. Tigress

BEEP

And we're back for some more A Game Of Love!

And what I meant by we, I mean me, and what I meant by me, is my two sides, and what I meant about my two sides is that I have two opposite personalities that might enhance or degrade the stories I make.

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Po and the Five were all training hall, yet a certain warrior was thinking about some problems involving a panda.

'This is going to be tough.' Tigress thought as she punched the wooden dummy, really hard, causing it to crack a little. 'The spotted leopard got to woo Po in a matter of days, but those two jaguars just got him in a matter of minutes.' She added as she kicked the wooden dummy causing it to creak.

A certain emerald green tree snake noticed how Tigress was getting a bit aggressive and decided to talk to the feline. But she decided to talk to her later knowing what current state the tiger was in.

'Man, all this just by one single dare. Sheesh.' Viper mentally groaned.

With Po who was on the other side of the training hall...

Po was busy trying to perfect his balance and agility in the spinning logs. Yet something came to mind which made him think. He saw Tigress, in the gauntlet of wooden warriors, kinda bit aggressive towards the non-living adversaries.

'Man, Tigress is getting a bit harsher, and those things were built to be hit, not torn to shreds.' Po thought but soon lost focused on what he was primarily doing making him slip and launch head first to the Jade Tortoise Bowl.

"Owie!" Po said as he got up while rubbing the throbbing in his head. Just then, Master Shifu called all of them. The Five and Po all got in line and bowed to their master.

"Alright, now that all of you have warmed up, I shall team you up into partners to spar one another." Shifu said as he looked at each of his students. "Monkey goes with Crane. Viper would be with Mantis, and finally Po with Tigress." He added, "We shall begin with Tigress and Po first. "

Po and Tigress bowed and walked towards their respective areas.

"All right, let's do this!" Po said as he stretched his muscles. "Get ready to go down Tigress cause the Dragon Warrior is ready to bring on the thunder!" He added as he got into his fighting stance.

Tigress looked over at the panda and couldn't help but remember the jaguar sisters. Well, you know what happens when Tigress remembers someone she hates, and if you don't, don't bother sticking around, trust me, it ain't pretty.

Tigress growled a bit, a hint of anger in her tone and eyes, as she got into her fight stance. Po noticed this and began to wonder what's going on with her, plus if he is going to survive the butt whooping he is gonna receive.

"Begin." Master Shifu simply stated marking the start of the spar.

Tigress got in all fours and dashed straight at the panda. She lunged at him and readied to punch him in the gut, Po moved aside and dodged the attack, barely hitting him.

"Whoah." Po said as he looked at the striped feline who began to lunge back at the panda. Before he even knew it, Tigress gave a double palm strike to Po's gut.

"AHHH!" Po said as he flew towards the gauntlet of wooden warriors, starting a chain reaction. Tigress watched the panda get beaten up and mentally growled.

"Tigress." Master Shifu called out to her getting her attention. "This is a spar, not a real fight. Did the panda do something to anger you? If not, than care to explain for your actions." Master Shifu said a bit angry too, but not that angry.

Tigress looked at her master for a while then headed straight out of the hall without saying a thing.

"Oomph!" Po said as he flew towards the ground right beside Shifu. Viper went near the panda and helped him up.

"I'll go talk to her." Viper said as she headed out to follow the feline. Master Shifu watched the serpent leave then sighed, the remaining members of the Five gathered behind him.

"All of you take a break, you all need some rest for tomorrow's training." Master Shifu sighed as he walked towards the entrance. After he left, Monkey went near Po.

"Hey buddy, what did you do to Tigress this time?" He asked as he patted the panda's back.

"Nothing really. She just started to act that way." Po replied as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I hope she doesn't stay that way since I don't want to be in the crossfire when she gets mad again." Monkey said before he left. Po stood there for a while then decided to go to the valley to go help his dad again.

With Viper...

Viper was in front of Tigress' room in the barracks. She knocked a couple of times on the door before speaking up.

"Tigress? Are you in there?" Viper asked as she placed her head near the door.

"Go away Viper." She heard Tigress say from inside.

"Tigress, come on, you've been acting a bit strange lately. What's going on?" Viper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tigress replied.

"Is this about Po again?" Viper asked although she already knew what the feline's response would be. She waited for Tigress to reply but after a few minutes of no answer, the door opened revealing the striped feline.

"Yes Viper..." Tigress sighed as she motioned for Viper to come in. The serpent went inside and Tigress closed the door shut. She headed to her bed and took a seat while Viper coiled up beside her.

"So, what about Po?" Viper asked towards the feline.

"Well..." Tigress started and sighed. "You know how I still have feelings towards the panda right?" She asked making Viper nod, "It's just... after Po broke up with Song..."

"Wait...Po broke up with that leopard?" Viper asked, quite shocked.

"Yes...he saw me and Song fighting over him and said to give him space for a while." Tigress replied. "Anyways, as I was saying, after Po broke up with that leopard, he met someone new, a jaguar who's name is Ming." She continued and looked at the snake.

"So, Po found a new girlfriend?" Viper asked.

"Not really, but by the way how he acted around her when I first met her, I knew Po had a crush on her." Tigress said as she sighed.

"So? You're Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, a jaguar wouldn't be a problem." Viper said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, there's another problem." Tigress continued on. "The jaguar, Ming, also has a sister who almost looks like her except for the fact they don't have the same clothes and that her sister has black ears." She said.

"And?" Viper asked.

"And when I went to go tell Po that Master Shifu wants us to train, I saw him making goo-goo eyes at the jaguars." Tigress concluded.

"Oh." Viper said, "But still, why take your anger on Po? He didn't do anything wrong...did he?"

"I know I shouldn't take my anger on him but whenever I see him, I can just imagine him being with the jaguars." Tigress replied.

"Well, why don't you talk to Po about you REALLY loving him." Viper suggested.

"I might, but he might think that I'm lying since he lost some trust in me already." Tigress said.

"Not unless you tell him sincerely. With all your heart." Viper added in.

"That's what Master Shifu told me too." Tigress said, Viper got down from Tigress' bed and headed to the door.

"Well, that's the most easiest answer to your problem." Viper said, "But I hope you would make the right choices Tigress."

"Yeah..." Tigress said as the serpent got out of her room and closed the door.

'Seriously, what's with Po and felines?' Viper thought as she slithered away.

With Po...

Po was now at the noodle shop helping his dad cook for dinner since a lot of customer can some in when it's time for dinner. Still, alot of customer go in the noodle shop even before dinner time comes.

While Po was busy helping, a friend of his came to visit.

"Hey Po..." She said getting the panda's attention. Po turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey Ming." Po replied. "Are ya here for dinner?" He asked as he readied some bowls.

"Well yeah..." Ming replied, "And I also come here to see your cute chubby face again."

"Alright Ming, dinner would... wait what?" Po said when he heard Ming.

'Did I hear her say what I think she said?' Po thought.

"Yes Po, you did." Ming replied, apparently, Po said what he was thinking out loud.

"Okay..." Po said as he poured some soup in some bowls. "As I was saying, dinner is about ready." Po said as he placed the bowls on the kitchen counter for his dad to serve later.

"Okay Po, and Po..." Ming stated, "Do you mind if you eat with me? Ling is quite busy exploring the village so she couldn't come and I don't have anyone to accompany me."

"Um...okay Ming." Po said, half unsure and half nervous.

"Great! I'll be waiting for dinner over there." Ming said as she pointed to a corner with a table for two,then she headed to the table, sat down, and waited patiently.

Po watched the jaguar and he couldn't stop thinking on what just happened.

'I think Ming wants to go on a date with me.' Po thought, careful not to say what he is thinking out loud.

* * *

And that ends the 17th chapter of this story.

Ah! It's good to be in my writing mood. Feels a lot relaxing than my normal mood. And makes me think a lot better.

Anyways, this is LjDamz 1119, signing off...

BEEP


	18. Hope Tigress Doesn't See This

The chapter title really says what shouldn't happen in the chapter which... SPOILER... I am going to do.

Anyways, I have nothing that much to say here and other authors says to review in their stories, but I just say hope you like it and enjoy! :)

* * *

Now...where were we?

Ming sat in a table right in the corner of the noodle shop and waited for her order, with panda on the side, to arrive. She took out a scroll and brush just like before and started to paint.

She drew the panda with her sitting on a grassy hill. She added a small heart in the corner and a beautiful sunset.

"Po." She sighed as she looked at the panda who was busy with the customers. "You and I are gonna be the best couple ever." She added as she looked dreamily at the panda.

With Tigress...

Tigress sat on her bed in her room and was reading some scrolls. She then remembered about her paws, her paws getting to feel again.

'How did this even happen?' She asked herself as she felt her left paw with her right. She felt a bit happy about feeling again but still, nothing wouldn't really change even if she can feel again. She tried to remember what happened in the past so she can know how she got feelings in her paws again but all she remembered was things that don't even connect with the topic. Plus, she kept on remembering Po, and all the past events and adventures they both had.

'No way...' Tigress thought when sudden realization struck her. "Po... got me to feel again." She said as she looked at her paws. "I-I don't even know how is this possible, but he did it." She added as she stood up and headed to the doorway. She got out and looked across her room to Po's room. Tigress knocked on the door and spoke up.

"Po, are you in there?" She asked as she waited for the said panda to reply, which didn't come. She waited a few minutes more but her patience ran out making her enter the room.

"Po, I ..." Tigress started but stopped when she saw no one in the room.

'He must be at his father's noodle shop.' Tigress thought as she headed out.

With Po...

Po was almost done with work and Ming's dinner was about ready. He finished cooking some food his dad told him to cook and prepared Ming's order.

"Alright, time for dinner." Po said as he carried the food and headed to go meet Ming at the corner of the shop. When easy got there, Ming was busy checking her claws.

"Here you go Ming, dinner is served." Po said as he placed the dishes down at the table. He was about to leave when Ming spoke up.

"Uh...Po? Aren't you gonna join me?" Ming asked as she picked up her chopsticks from the table. Po turned around to look at the jaguar with a questionable expression.

"You said that you would join me for dinner a couple of minutes ago, don't you remember?" Ming said making Po remember.

"Oh yeah...now I remember." Po said as he went back to the table and took his seat down. "Especially since I gave you lots of food. At first I thought that you were going to eat it all." Po chuckled as he readied is chopsticks. "Anyways, enjoy the food." He said before taking a bite on the food, Ming followed too.

With Tigress...

Tigress was walking down the Thousand Steps and looked down at the valley.

"Po better be at the noodle shop." Tigress said to herself as she walked down, "Plus, it's almost dinner time and he should be back at the palace to cook dinner for the Five."

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she headed towards the noodle shop but only to bump into Ling, Ming's sister.

"Oh, nice meeting you again Master Tigress." Ling said getting overjoyed again.

"Nice meeting you too." Tigress replied sounding really annoyed which Ling didn't notice. "Do you mind, I'm kinda busy." She added before she passed the jaguar.

"But Master Tigress, I want to talk to you about something." Ling said as she stopped the tiger.

"This better be important." Tigress groaned as she looked at the jaguar.

"Well...it's semi-important, but nevertheless important." Ling said as she smiled. "I just wanted to ask you if you know where's my sister, Ming?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue as to where your sister is." Tigress said as she turned around to leave.

"Well, can I tag along with you? I don't really know my way through the village and I might bump into my sister." Ling suggested as she stopped the tiger master again. Tigress looked at the jaguar who was smiling at her and groaned.

"Fine." Tigress said but inside her, she just wanted to run away and leave the jaguar to solve her own problem.

"Yay! Thanks!" Ling said as she hugged Tigress who flinched at this and shoved the jaguar away.

"If you're going to tag along with me, there are going to be rules. One, never hug or touch me, and two, don't talk to me all the time. Got that?" She said as she raised a finger. Ling nodded and soon both of them were walking down the path.

With Po and Ming...

Po and Ming were still eating dinner, well, Po that is. Ming just watched the panda eat and couldn't help but smile at the panda's cute face while he ate.

Po noticed how Ming was staring dreamily at him and felt a bit nervous. He gulped down the food he was chewing and cleared his throat.

"Uh...so Ming, uh what are you looking at?" Po asked but he expected what the answer would already be.

"Oh...um... nothing Po, but you do have something stuck on your cheek." Ming replied as she blushed a little and felt a bit nervous but trying her best not to make it clear.

"Oh." Po said as he tried to see where the something that was on his face, which was a noodle strand. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Where is what?" Ming asked as she rested her head on her arms which were resting on the table.

"You know, the something that is stuck on my face." Po replied as he tried his best to find it on his face.

"Oh yeah, let me get that for you." Ming said as she leaned near Po making him a bit nervous and took the noodle of his cheek. "There you go." Ming said as she placed the noodle strand on an empty plate and leaned away from the panda.

"Thanks...Ming." Po said as he finished his food.

With Tigress and Ling...

Both of the felines were walking towards the noodle shop, although Ling didn't know they were going to the noodle shop, and Tigress was getting annoyed by Ling's constant yapping while they walked.

"So... about the Dragon Warrior." Ling said grabbing Tigress' interest.

"So? What about him?" Tigress asked.

"Well, do you like him?" Ling asked while they walked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Tigress asked.

"I just want to know. Also, I think my sister has a crush on him. She's always talking about the panda." Ling said. "

"Um... well, as a friend, then yes." Tigress said but realized the last statement Ling said, "Wait, did you say that your sister has a crush on Po?"

"Yup. And the question I asked you was that if you like him, like, like-like him?" Ling asked making Tigress a bit nervous.

"Um...well...not really." Tigress replied hoping the conversation ends here but Ling has something else in mind.

"Not really? So does that mean you have a little crush on him?" Ling asked and noticed that they were getting near Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Um...maybe..." Tigress replied, "It's personal... business."

"Um...where did you say you were heading to?" Ling asked the tiger.

"I'm heading to the noodle shop." Tigress replied eyeing the jaguar.

"Oh...well, I thought we we're... finding my sister." Ling said as she pulled Tigress the other direction right before they reached the noodle shop.

"Wha-Hey!" Tigress said as she pulled her arm from the jaguar's grasp. "What do you think you're doing? I'm heading to the noodle shop, not to gogo find your sister." Tigress growled as she started to head to the noodle shop. Right then, something smacked her straight in the head.

"Ow!" Tigress said as she turned to see Ling holding a wooden plank. Ling immediately dropped it and ran away.

"Why that little..." Tigress growled as she began to chase the jaguar.

With Po and Ming...

Po and Ming already finished their food but both of them were still having a conversation.

"So Ming, where is your sister?" Po asked as he relaxed on his seat.

"Well...she's ..." Ming said as she saw her sister being chased by Tigress at the entrance. "She's busy...sightseeing." Ming said as she looked back at Po.

"Oh okay. So how's your stay in the valley?" Po asked not even noticing Ling being chased around the valley by Tigress and occasionally passing the noodle shop's entrance making a lot of ruckus. Although Ming kept on noticing this.

"Well...um..." Ming started as she leaned on her seat to look at the entrance to see Ling and Tigress dashing past it. "It's fine." She casually said.

"Oh. So what do you think of the place so far?" Po asked then heard the ruckus outside the shop. Ming looked at the entrance to see an apple cart in pieces from the chase.

"Uh...well... the place is great..." Ming said still looking outside. Po did notice this and got a bit curious. "Although their are some robberies and stuff, but you're here to stop it." Ming said as she looked back at the panda.

"Yeah." Po said but heard some more ruckus outside again. "What is going on outside?" Po asked as he looked behind him towards the entrance.

"Uh...nothing! It's nothing really." Ming said as she pulled Po's head to look back at her.

"O-Okay." Po said uncertainly. But then he heard more ruckus outside again. "Seriously, I think I need to go check it out." Po said as he stood up from his seat.

"Uh...don't!" Ming said as she also stood up and grabbed Po's arm.

"Ming, I really need to see what's going on outside." Po said as he pulled his arm from Ming's grasp.

Ming looked at the panda who was walking towards the entrance and did one thing to stop the panda. She grabbed Po, turned him around, and smashed her lips straight into his. Po was caught off guard and was surprised at this action, he was about to pull away but Ming held him tight. Soon, Po began to relax and reeled in to the kiss.

A few minutes later, Ming broke the kiss and looked at the dazed panda with a small smile. Then she noticed her sister dashing past the noodle shop with Tigress chasing her.

"I think I better go now Po. See you later." Ming said as she passed the panda who was still in a daze and went out of the noodle shop.

* * *

Alright, that ends this chapter. Man, look how far I've gotten! I'm already reaching chapter 19 and I'm not even close to the end...I think.

Anyways, this is LjDamz 1119, signing off.


	19. Humorous Chapter

**Alright, here is a new chapter a kinda wrote in a hurry Well, to be exact and precise, not really.**  
**I actually wrote this when I had a lot of spare time.**  
**Why the heck am I writing in rhyme?**

**Anyways, read on and hope you enjoy it...**  
**Seriously, just read on and get on with it.**

**Oh yeah, I actually did my best to make this chapter funny so some logic isn't being added (like people selling stuff at night). And to be exact, THIS is the only chapter I intend to make it funny. The last chapters, I didn't even know they were actually funny or not.**

**Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Ling was running around the village and was still being chased by an enraged Tigress. She was already getting exhausted but Tigress isn't stopping. She rounded a corner and rounded another. Finally, she stopped in an alley to rest and peeped at the corner to see no one there.

"Phew, finally lost her." Ling said as she turned around to come face to face with Tigress.

"Hello Ling." Tigress growled.

"Oh...um...hi master Tigress." Ling said nervously as she backed up against the wall. "Nice night we're having?" She added.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this." Tigress growled again as she held Ling by her shirt collar. "You're going to pay for even thinking of hitting me with that plank, don't worry though, I'll make it quick." She added as she raised a fist. Ling closed her eyes but then heard someone yell.

"MASTER TIGRESS!" The voice yelled. Both the felines turned to see Ming standing there. "What on earth are you doing to my sister?!" She asked sounding quite shocked and defensive for her sibling.

"Your sister," Tigress started as she released hold of Ling, "Smacked me in the head with a wooden plank a couple of minutes ago!"

"Did she?" Ming asked as she looked at Ling who was cowering in fear. "Ling, I think we should have a little talk about hitting people." Ming said towards the other jaguar plus giving of a small wink at her, "And Master Tigress, I'm sorry for what my sister did. Please forgive her." She added as she bowed at the tiger.

"Fine." Tigress huffed, "But get this, if you two ever mess with me again, I'll make sure both of you couldn't get to walk for a month." She added before she headed off towards the noodle shop again. Ling went near her sister while both of them watched the tiger leave.

"Thanks again for distracting her while I go see Po, Ling." Ming said to her sister who was still looking at Tigress' retreating figure.

"No problem sis," Ling replied as she looked at her sister now. "But I think it should be me who should thank you for saving me from being beaten up." She added as she looked back at to where Tigress went but didn't see the said feline. "And also, remind me not to make Master Tigress get mad ever, and I mean EVER." Ling said sounding really serious (and that might be her first time sounding serious).

"Alright sis, anyways, let's go home." Ming said as she walked ahead and led the way.

"Yeah, all that running made me tired." Ling said as she followed her sister.

With Po...

Po already got over his daze and was feeling much happier than ever. He went inside the kitchen to se his father busy cooking.

"Oh son, so how was your dinner?" Mr. Ping asked when he saw Po.

"It was great dad!" Po said in a more jolly tone.

"My, you look so jolly tonight." Mr. Ping said noticing the panda's attitude. "What happened?" He asked.

"Something that is so awesome that I can't even describe it." Po replied as he headed to his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He added before running upstairs.

"Okay son." Mr. Ping said as he resumed cooking.

Po got in his room and plopped down on his bed. He sighed happily and stared at the ceiling, recalling what just happened.

"Wow. Tonight was just awesome." Po said to no one in particular. "Hmm... I wonder if this thing would last longer than the recent ones." Po added as he also recalled the past events, including the ones that happened six months ago. He remembered how he went on a date with Tigress but then finding out it was all a lie.

"Why would she even do that?" Po asked to nobody, he sat up on his bed and noticed a sword stuck on his bedroom wall. He got up, and went near it to examine it.

'Odd...I don't remember having a sword.' Po thought as he looked at the sword and pulled it off. As soon as he took a look at the sword and the blade, memories began to fill back in.

"Now I remember this..." Po started as he held the sword and sighed. "I wish that it was just a real relationship." He sighed as he walked near some boxes and pulled out a box, with just the perfect size to fit the sword. He got some cloth, wrapped the sword in it, placed the sword neatly in the box, and closed it shut. "Shouldn't put good memories away to rot." Po said as he smiled a bit. He took a brush and some ink and wrote Tigress' name on the lid, then placed the box on top of a shelf and kept the materials he used.

"There, at least I could find it easily when I need it." Po said as he looked at where the box was placed, "Well, if I ever need it."

'Oh yeah, I have to get back to the palace to cook dinner for the Five or...' Po thought but his dad entered his room.

"Po, Master Tigress is here looking for you." Mr. Ping said as he went into Po's room, getting the panda's attention.

"Alright dad, I'm coming." Po said as he went near his dad and went downstairs. 'Yup, I knew that was going to happen.' Po thought as he headed outside to see Tigress waiting for him.

"Hey Tigress, what's shaking?" Po greeted in a happy tone.

"Po, can..." Tigress started but was interrupted by Po.

"Head back to the palace and cook dinner? On it." Po said as he headed out of the noodle shop leaving the tiger.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Tigress muttered under her breath before she chased after the panda. "Po, I need to talk to you." She said when she got near the panda who was walking towards the palace.

"I already know Tigress, as I said, I am heading to the palace to cook dinner." Po said as he walked.

"That's not what I want to talk about." Tigress said as she walked side by side with Po.

"Then what is it do you want to talk about?" Po asked while they walked past some stalls selling different kinds of stuff.

"Well..." Tigress started, "I just want to talk to you about..."

"APPLES! Get your apples here!" An apple vendor cried out interrupting Tigress.

"Uh? What was that Tigress?" Po asked as they walked.

"I just want to tell you..." Tigress started again.

"APPLES ARE 20% OFF!" The apple vendor shouted again, interrupting Tigress, and also making her a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to say..." Tigress started again, for the third time.

"BUY ONE GET ONE TONIGHT!" The apple vendor shouted.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH TALKING HERE!" Tigress had enough of it and shouted right at the apple vendor, silencing him. Tigress then looked back at Po.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is..." Tigress started again.

"ALL IMPORTED SPICES FOR SALE FOR TONIGHT ONLY!" Another vendor shouted interrupting Tigress, and what makes things worse, a whole crowd of villagers passed by the two warriors to get to the stand selling spices.

"You know what, let's just get to the palace." Tigress said as she headed towards the palace.

"Uh...What was that?" Po asked over the sound of villagers talking and buying some spices. Tigress grabbed his paw and pulled him out of the crowd.

With Ming and Ling...

Both of them were still heading home and Ling thought of starting a conversation.

"So sis..." Ling started grabbing the other jaguar's attention. "How was your date with the Dragon Warrior?"

"It was great, although the noise you caused from being chased by Master Tigress kinda interrupted a bit." Ming replied.

"Well, it's not my fault I had to get chased around the valley and pass by the noodle shop." Ling said with a sheepish smile. "Which reminds me, why did you need me to distract her?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, I've heard news before that Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior were in a relationship but when I talked to both of them, they denied it and said that they weren't in a relationship. Yet, from the looks of their faces when they talked about it, I had a hunch that both of them WERE on a relationship but something went wrong causing the relationship to end. Also, I noticed how Master Tigress acted around Po especially when he was around me so I thought that maybe she still likes the panda. That's why I needed you to distract her during my date just so that she won't interrupt or even ruin it." Ming explained.

"Oh." Ling said as she walked. A couple seconds of silence fell between them. "So, can you explain it again, a bit more simpler and slower?" Ling said breaking the silence and causing Ming to sigh.

"I think Po and Tigress dated before but broke up and I think Tigress still likes Po. That's why I needed you to distract her in case she would ruin my date." Ming explained, a bit more slowly and simpler, just like what her sister asked. "You get it now?" She asked to see if her sister DID understand.

"Okay, now I get it." Ling said, "But how did you know that Master Tigress would go see Po tonight?"

"I actually didn't know. I just prepared knowing that she and Po are, what you say, 'friends', and that she still may have some feelings toward the panda, she might want to see Po tonight and ruin my date if she saw me and Po together. Plus, I heard about Tigress getting angry and it's not pretty, so if she ruins my date and I would protest against it, she might get mad and beat me up. It's better to be safe than sorry you know." Ming replied as they neared their house.

"Oh." Ling said while walking. Some more silence fell between the two. "You do know that sometimes I can't understand a word you say because you sometimes talk too much?" Ling said breaking the silence.

With Po and Tigress...

Both of the warriors were walking down the path towards the jade palace. Neither of them even thinking about starting a conversation. Just then, Po thought of something.

"Oh yeah, I have good news Tigress!" Po started grabbing Tigress' attention.

"What kind of good news?" Tigress asked getting curious as they walked along.

"Well, do you remember Ming right?" Po asked making Tigress a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." Tigress replied as she mentally growled at the image of that jaguar and the jaguar's sister. "I'd rather forget about her." She muttered under her breath, but Po didn't hear it.

"Well, both of us just went on a date!" Po said excitedly but Tigress just stopped dead in her tracks and shocked speechless.

'Wait...WHAT?!' She asked herself. "You two... went on... a date?" She asked the giant panda who seemed to notice her stop walking.

"Yup, and it was awesome!" Po replied giving off a goofy smile. He then started walking again.

"B-But, h-how are you sure you two were on an actual...date?" Tigress asked almost choking just saying the last word as she catches up to the panda.

"Well, for one is that Ming was acting a bit...flirtatious... towards me, and two is that she actually kissed me!" Po replied and the second statement made Tigress stop again in her tracks, made her jaw drop, and made her eye twitch.

'I ...I ...I ...' Tigress tried to think but her mind was just trying to accept what she just heard. She breathed in some air and tried to not be upset. 'That jaguar finally made a move... and now it's my turn.' She thought to herself as she continued to walk and pass the panda as if she didn't notice him. Po saw her pass him and soon followed her.

* * *

**I think the chapter is done. So hope you enjoyed this and hope you also think this chapter was funny (actually, I'm making this chapter funny to test out a theory I had thought off since 5th Grade. If you're curious as to what my theory is then I'll tell you in the next chap).**

**Oh yeah, I have a question to ask you guys... are you guys okay with my chapter lengths?**  
**I'm usually targeting the 1000+ words mark for my chapters but do you want me to make it longer? You know, like longer like how long most of my oneshots are? Or are you guys okay with the current style I'm using? I just want to know since I'm thinking of making my chapters longer. (I tried my best to actually make this chapter longer than the rest.)**

**Anyways, since I have nothing else to say, this is Lj :D amz, signing off.**


	20. Hesitation

**Alrighty, now for a new chapter. And about the theory that I was testing last chapter, my theory goes like this: I'm funny when I'm not trying to, but when I do, it's not funny.**

**I've had that theory ever since Grade 5 since I noticed it happening a bunch of times now. But now that I tested it, it turns out that I am funny when I want to be but sometimes I'm not.**

**Also, I really need to learn how to draw cartoons, I mean, I've been drawing realistic things all the time. And I really want to draw the KFP characters, cause I plan on making this story (and probably others as well) into a comic.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Tigress was walking down the path in the valley. She noticed that there wasn't really that much villagers around.

'That's odd.' She thought as she continued to walk towards her destination which was Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

When she got there, she also noticed that they weren't really much villagers inside the shop, to be exact, there wasn't really any villager around the whole area. She shook the odd feeling off and then noticed Po standing in the miidle of the area, standing oddly still.

'I think I should tell him how I really feel now.' Tigress thought as she went the panda and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Tigress." Po greeted as he turned to look at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Po, can I tell you something?" Tigress started as she looked for confidence in herself.

"Sure, what is it?" Po asked wearing his signature goofy grin on his face as usual.

"Well... I just want to tell you that ...I ...I love you." Tigress said hoping to get a good response from the panda.

"Tigress, you could stop with the games already, that dare is getting old." Po said looking almost quite annoyed.

"No really. I really do love you!" Tigress tried to convince Po but he still didn't believe it.

"Nice try Tigress." Po said as he turned to walk away. "You can't fool me and break my heart again." He added as he reached the kitchen door.

"But Po-" Tigress tried to speak but Po cut her off short.

"Save it Tigress. As I said, you can't fool me anymore." Po said as he reached for the door's handle with his paw. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend." He added as he opened up the door to reveal the jaguar, Ming, standing right behind it.

"W-Wait what?" Tigress asked as Ming went near Po.

"You heard me, I have a girlfriend." Po said as he placed a paw on Ming's shoulder. "Now get lost." Po added, his attitude changing.

"What? No!" Tigress said as she stepped forward but Ming swiftly dashed at her and knocked her away.

"He said, GET LOST!" Ming growled as she got into fighting stance. Tigress got up and growled but as she raised a fist, Po suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it Tigress." Po said in a serious tone. Tigress looked at the panda for a while but Ming made the first move and gave off a strong punch on Tigress, managing to knock her out.  
-

"Hello?" Tigress said as she looked around, everything was pitch black. "Hello? Anyone?" She asked again as she walked around for a bit. All of a sudden, she felt something behind her, like the wind was telling her to turn around. She did and noticed that she was now back at the valley, only difference is that there was some kind of celebration happening and Tigress was standing behind the crowd.

"What's going on?" She asked but no one even replied to the feline.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" She heard a villager cheer.

"Newlyweds?" Tigress asked herself as she tried to get a better view. "What newlyweds?" Tigress said as she went near the crowd and touched a villager only making the whole crowd to suddenly vanish and reveal what shocked her.

There, standing right in front of her, was Po and Ming holding each other's arms looking like they both just got wed, which is literally true!

"No, no..." Tigress was speechless and was staring in shock with her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth agape.

"Hi Tigress, have you met my wife?" Po said with a smirk as soon as he noticed the tiger. Then Ming pulled Po into a kiss.

"This can't be happening." Tigress said as she turned to look away, but to see Po and Ming again, except they weren't wearing the wedding clothes and were just looking at her.

"Tigress what's wrong?" Po asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Yeah Master, it looked like you had a bad dream or something." Ming added as she looked at the tiger. Tigress looked around and noticed they were at the Jade Palace courtyard.

"A bad dream." She said to herself as she looked back at Po and Ming. "I think I'm fine." She concluded.

"Okay." Po said as Ming remembered something, she then whispered in Po's ear something that Tigress couldn't even hear.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Po said as he got ready to say something else. "Tigress, I got good news!" Po started, "Ming and I are..."

"Going to be parents!" Ming said as she hugged Po. This news surprised Tigress even more, plus shocking her.

"No, it can't be, this is just a nightmare." Tigress said as she ran out of the palace gates, only to find herself in Mr. Ping's noodle shop again.

"Master Tigress! What a surprise!" Mr. Ping greeted as he went near the said feline. Tigress looked around to see no one around, like the whole place was deserted.

"Where are your customers?" She asked eyeing the place.

"Oh that, I closed up early, that's why it is a surprise seeing you here." Mr. Ping replied. Tigress was unsure about this, yet she decided to go along with it.

"Have you seen-" Tigress asked but got cut off short.

"Oh yeah, by the way, have you met Po's children already?" Mr. Ping said as he headed to the kitchen.

"What children?" Tigress asked but her question was soon answered when two kids, both felines with black spots and jade green eyes came running out.

"It's Auntie Tigress!" One of the kids said as they both ran up to Tigress and tackled her to the ground.

"No, NO! I'm not your aunt!" Tigress said as she shoved the kids off and headed out of the noodle shop only to meet with Po.

"Hello again Ti." Po greeted although you could here some hint of annoyance in his tone. "I see you met my children. Well, not all of them." Po added and the earth began to rumble. Tigress looked at both sides of the road to see a flood of kids that all looked like the two kids awhile ago running straight at Tigress. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to run away, but noticed that the last two kids held her feet down making her unable to run nor walk.

"There was never an us Tigress..." Po started as soon as the flood of kids dashed at Tigress. "And there will never be an us." Po said as he walked away and the children piled up on Tigress.

"Po, No!" Tigress yelled as more and more kids piled up on Tigress not making the tiger master have a chance of escaping and many children were piling up that the sunlight was fading away, soon her world went dark.  
-

"NO!" Tigress screamed as she shot up from her bed, panting and sweating like she had ran half way around the world. She scanned the area and almost relaxed as she realized she was in her own room.

"A nightmare...it was just a nightmare." Tigress said to herself over and over again to calm herself down. She looked outside and noticed the moon was setting and the sun was about to rise to mark the start of a whole new day. "I need to tell Po now." Tigress said as she got up from her bed, but then remembered about her nightmare, most importantly the first part.

"No, no." Tigress said as she shook it off her head. "That won't happen." She added but still she sounded very unsure. Of course she knows it won't happen, especially the last part of her nightmare, but she isn't sure what is going to happen and might get rejected by Po thinking that she's trying to fool him again. She looked out the window again to see the sun just about to rise and decided to head to the kitchen to drink some tea since she didn't feel sleepy anymore, and to do something while waiting for the morning gong.

Tigress got out of her room and looked in the hallway to see if anyone was there, but no one was. She went near Po's room and checked to see if he was there and was sleeping since she wanted to make sure that she's not dreaming again. After she peeked a bit through Po's door to see the giant panda sleeping and dreaming about bean buns and other food, she headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

When Tigress got in the kitchen, she grabbed a teapot behind a box on the shelf but then heard some rattling inside it.

'Huh?' Tigress asked herself as she opened up the teapot to reveal a red cube-shaped box. She took it out and opened up to see a golden ring in it.

"Oh, This ring." Tigress said in a bit of discust since she remembered what the ring was for. She then placed the ring back in the box and placed the box back in the teapot. "At least no one found it yet." Tigress said to no one in particular as she placed the teapot in the spot she got it from, and keeping it hidden by placing a box in front of it to block the view.

Tigress then took out a different teapot from the cupboard, filled it with water and tea leaves, placed it on the stove, and heated it up. After the tea was ready, she got a cup from the cupboard, puts the fire off, and poured some tea in it. (Gee, this paragraph had a lot of commas)

She was about to drink her tea when she heard the morning gong, almost making her drop the cup and spill it's hot contents. She looked outside to see the sun already above the mountains.

"Might as well greet Shifu." Tigress said as she placed the tea cup on a counter and headed to the hallway to see the rest Five and surprisingly Po up and awake.

"Well, it's good to see you up so early Ti." Po greeted giving off his signature smile. Tigress looked at the panda and could only remember her horrible nightmare.

Just then, Master Shifu came in. Making all of them bow and greet him, well not all of them.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Five figures greeted, and the sixth one was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost forgot to greet the master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Tigress greeted a little bit too late. Master Shifu noticed this but just thought of putting it aside for a while.

"Good morning as well my students..." Master Shifu greeted, "... today I got news from the Council, saying that they needed me to sign papers so for today all of you have a day off training. I expect everything would be as it is when I get back."

"Yes Master." All of them bowed and the small red panda went off. The group then headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

As soon as Po (ASAP) got to the kitchen, he started to cook breakfast while the Five sat on their seats. Tigress got her tea cup back from the counter and still felt heat on the cup.

'Good thing this didn't go cold.' Tigress said as she sat down and took a sip from the cup. When she placed down the cup, she looked in it and the tea suddenly turned into an image, an image of a certain jaguar. Tigress rubbed her eyes and looked at the cup again to see it back to normal, as if nothing happened. 'That nightmare is still haunting me.' Tigress said to herself as she looked at the panda. 'I'm gonna talk to Po after breakfast.' She thought as she looked at the tea cup again.

After breakfast, everyone went off to go do what they wanted to do while Po stayed to clean up. Tigress was in the hallway looking in the kitchen to see the panda busy washing dishes.

'Alright Tigress, you can do this!' She encouraged herself as she stepped inside and opened her mouth to say something, but before she even got a single word out, her nightmare flashed in her mind making her close her mouth shut and back away from the area. "I ...I can't do this." Tigress said to herself as she turned and ran off the other direction.

Po heard something and turned around to see no one. "Hello?" He asked as he looked at the doorway. "Probably the wind." He said as he shrugged it off and continued on washing the dishes.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter.**

**I've read the reviews about how long should I make the chapter length and after seeing some reviews (specifically Alienheart's), I decided to make the chapter length just enough to for a chapter.**

**Anyways, nothing I have to say here, so this is LjDomz, signing out and testing to see if you actually saw that I misspelled my name XD.**


	21. Starting Of Long Chaps

**Alright, as the chapter says, this chapter is going to be (or at least) long. I felt like I need to make my chapters long to enhance my writing skills. Still, don't blame me for making chapters that aren't that long, what do you expect? I'm freaking 14 years old! I'm not really THAT experienced with writing.**

**Speaking about age, I read a review of a guest who read my bio saying that he thinks I'm a liar and that I'm not 14 yrs old. I'm not trying to be rude or anything ... but... IT'S MY FREAKING GOD DAMN BIO! I wouldn't lie about my Bio, it's literally a description of the person! I REALLY had a rough life, a high temper, and my mom and dad REALLY did separate when I was like 5!**

**SoPo Me: Chill dude, don't let your anger get the best of you.**

**TiPo Me (the current): YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**SoPo Me: Uh... please enjoy the chapter as I cool myself down, my other half that is.**

**TiPo Me: I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS! *throws a vase out the window***

* * *

After Po finished washing the dishes, he decided to go visit his dad since he doesn't really have anything to do. He went out of the barracks and headed to the palace gates but failed to notice a female feline noticing him go out.

'Where's Po heading off to?" Tigress asked herself as she followed the panda. When she reached the steps, she saw the panda already half way down the steps. 'Probably heading off to see his father.' Tigress thought but started to go down the steps as well.

"But I better follow him, just to be sure." Tigress said to nobody in particular as she descended the steps. As she followed the panda, she noticed how Po was quite a bit...blank.

With Po ...

Po was walking down the steps, unaware of the feline following him due to the fact that he was thinking about something.

'I wonder where's Ming right now.' Po thought as he continued down, 'Maybe I could ask her on another date, last night didn't really felt like one.' He said but was very concentrated on thinking about the jaguar that he tripped on his own foot.

"Uh-oh." Po said as he fell forward.

With Tigress...

Tigress was also preoccupied on thinking on what Po was going to do, but then returned to her senses when she noticed the panda tripping and was about to fall down the rest of the steps.

"Po!" Tigress yelled, worried for the panda might get hurt- wait, that always happens to Po. Anyways, she quickened her pace and ran down the steps to check on the panda who was already reaching the bottom.

With Po...

Po was still bouncing and rolling down the rest of the steps and he was right near the bottom. He groaned and grunted as he hits each step with his head, hips or either back and after a couple minutes of pain the panda endured, he finally got to the bottom with a loud thud, making the ground shake a bit.

"Ouch." Po groaned again, still lying face down on the ground.

"Po? Are you alright?" Po heard a familiar voice, he easily recognized the voice and responded.

"I'm fine." Po said as he got up being aided by the creature. "That usually happens about everyday." Po said as he looked at the creature who was actually Ming.

"Po! Are you alright?" Another voice said which came from the steps of the Jade Palace. Both the panda and jaguar turned to look and saw Tigress who went near the panda.

"I'm fine Tigress." Po replied smiling at the tiger. "It's just a couple of scratches and bruises. It's not like I broke a bone or something." Po added as he looked over at Ming.

"Well, just be careful next time Po. I don't want to see my favorite panda break a bone or fracture his skull or something." Ming said as she hugged the giant panda who also hugged back.

'The only thing that would get fractured would be her skull' Tigress inwardly growled as she watched the scene, and was trying her best not to fracture someone's skull.

"Alright." Po started as he broke the hug, "I was just wondering on what were you going to do today?"

"Oh, well I was planning to go see you. You told me you lived at the Jade Palace and I was about to go there but instead you came to me." Ming replied as she smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was heading to my father's to help out a bit at the noodle shop. Want to come along?" Po said as he waited for an answer. Ming thought about it but noticed Tigress listening to the whole conversation.

"What about Master Tigress? Isn't she coming with you?" Ming asked as she and Po looked at the tiger. Tigress was about to speak up but before she even got to say a single word- to be exact a syllable- Po answered for her.

"She isn't with me. She probably just headed down to do some errands Shifu asked." Po said as he started to walk. "So, are you coming?" Po asked as he walked down the path.

"Yup!" Ming said as she ran up to the panda to catch up to him. Tigress just stood there at the foot of the steps and stared at the two walking away. She then lets out a small but audible growl while glaring at the jaguar.

"I'm doing an errand alright." Tigress sarcastically said as she followed the two.

With Po and Ming (sounds like Po Ping)...

"So Ming, where's your sister now?" Po asked while they headed to the noodle shop.

"Who?" Ming responded, not really paying attention.

"Your sister, you know, Ling." Po said raising an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Oh Ling." Ming said when she finally understood, "Well, she told me this morning that she was... uh..." Ming said as she tried to remember what her sister told her. "Oh yeah, she said she's going to the noodle shop. I think we might see her there." She said when she remembered.

"Cool," Po said and then thought of an idea, "Hey, after I help out my dad, why don't I give you and Ling a tour of the Jade Palace?"

"Are you sure it's okay Po?" Ming asked.

"It's fine, Master Shifu is on a trip out of the valley plus I want to see how your sister would react to seeing the rest of the Five." Po replied as he wore a confident face. Ming thought about it for a while and then decided 'why not?'.

"Okay Po." Ming agreed making the panda smile wider this time.

"Yeah! A tour of the palace it is!" Po cheered as he and the jaguar walked towards the noodle shop. Meanwhile, a striped tiger was closely following the two and overheard the conversation.

'Po's giving a tour of the Jade Palace to someone he newly met?!' Tigress asked herself in disbelief. 'Better keep an eye on the jaguar sisters in case they do something sneaky... plus giving me a valid reason on hurting them.' Tigress thought as she continued to follow the two.

When the panda and jaguar reached the noodle shop, Tigress decided to spy on them from a roof. She climbed on top of a house and leaped over to the roof nearby the noodle shop, giving her a perfect view of the entire noodle shop.

Ming and Po got in the noodle shop to be greeted by Po's dad, Mr. Ping.

"Po! Son! It's good to see you again!" Mr. Ping greeted as he went near the panda to give him a hug which the panda gradually accepted.

"It's good to see you too dad." Po greeted back while hugging the goose. Then, both of them broke the hug and then Mr. Ping noticed Ming.

"Oh, it's you again, Ming was it?" Mr. Ping greeted as he smiled at the jaguar while she smiled back and nodded. "Well, it's nice to see you too," Mr. Ping added, "Oh, by the way, your sister is here. She sitting in-"

"HI SIS!" A familiar voice greeted cheerily. The group turned to a table in the corner to see Ling waving at them.

"Oh hi Ling!" Ming greeted back as she headed towards her, leaving the goose and panda.

"So son, why are you here so early?" Mr. Ping asked since Po doesn't really visit him in the morning, because of Po's training.

"Well, Shifu gave us a day off and since I really don't have anything to do, I decided to go here and you know, help a little." Po replied smiling at the old goose.

"Oh okay..." Mr. Ping said as he grabbed some empty bowls from an empty table and gave all of it to Po. "Now get to work son, there's a lot of customers waiting to be served!" Mr. Ping said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Okay dad." Po replied then looked over at Ming who was busy talking with her sister.

"Hey Ming?" Po called out grabbing the jaguar's attention.

"Yeah Po?" She asked from her seat.

"I'm going to be working a bit, so what can I get you while you wait for me to finish?" Po replied still holding the empty bowls.

"Some noodles would be fine." Ming replied.

"What about your sister?" Po asked. Ming looked over to her sister expecting for her to answer.

"I already ordered some noodles, I'm just waiting for it." Ling said.

"Okay." Po said as he headed to the kitchen. "Dad, can you make some noodle soup for Ming? And is her sister's order ready?" Po asked as soon as he entered and placed the empty bowls in the sink.

"Sure thing son, and I think the noodle soup for her sister is ready." Mr. Ping replied as he grabbed a nearby bowl filled with hot steaming noodles.

"Thanks dad." Po said as he headed out again with the bowl of noodles his dad gave him, and gave it to Ling.

"There you go Ling, your order of noodle soup." Po said as he placed the bowl down on the table. "And your order would be ready in a few minutes Ming." Po added as he smiled.

"Alright Po." Ming said as she smiled too. Po then turned around and left the area.

"Man, this soup is delicious." Ling started while she ate some noodles. "It was a good choice to eat here. Although the old goose thought I was you when I got here." She added, still stuffing noodles in her mouth.

"He did? How?" Ming asked.

"Well..." Ling started again.

Flashback...

Ling was walking down the path, looking for a good place to eat. She passed the noodle shop and a delicious aroma entered her nose, making her decide to eat there. When she got in, she was greeted by Mr. Ping.

"Oh hello there...Ming was it? It's nice to see you again!" The old goose greeted with a small smile.

"Um... hello." Ling replied in a more like questioning tone.

"What brings you here again Ming?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well, first is that I was looking for a good place to eat, and second is that I'm not Ming. I'm her sister Ling." Ling replied.

"Oh sorry about that Ling, it's just that you and your sister looks the same." Mr. Ping said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I get that a lot." Ling said, then the aroma of noodles filled her nose again. "I was wondering, are the noodles here good?" She asked although she was already practically drooling because of the sweet smell of noodles.

"Good? Well, have some and we'll see about that." Mr. Ping said as he lead Ling to an empty table. "Now you sit here while I prepare you some delicious noodles." Mr. Ping said as he scurried off to the kitchen to prepare some noodles.

End of Flashback...

"... And that's about it." Ling finished her small flashback.

"You do know that I can't see the flashback that just happened in your head right?" Ming said a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I got hungry then I found this noodle shop." Ling started again. "Upon entering, I was greeted by the old goose, Mr. Ping was it? Anyways, he asked me what was I doing back here even if it's my first time being here. And that's where he mistakes me for you." She finished then resumed eating her noodles.

"Oh okay." Ming said, then a couple of minutes of silence passed the two. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something." Ming spoke up just as the memory came back. "Po told me that he was willing to give us both a tour of the Jade Palace. Isn't that great!" She concluded making Ling almost spit out the noodles from her mouth, but since the noodles where delicious, she swallowed the contents in her mouth even if it wasn't chewed yet.

"REALLY?" Ling asked getting excited.

"Yes really." Ming replied casually. And just like the fan-girl she is, Ling freaked out.

"OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TOUR IN THE JADE PALACE!" Ling almost shouted aloud but was still grabbing some people's attention.

"Don't get over excited sis, we're not yet even heading there. We'll have to wait for Po to finish his work here before we can head off." Ming said half embarrassed since her sister grabbed some people's attention and was also half annoyed by her attitude.

"Oh okay then..." Ling said as she quickly finished her soup. She then stood up and headed towards the shop's kitchen.

"Hey Po, can I help you a bit on your work here?" Ling said as she looked in the kitchen.

Ming just sat in her seat and looked over at the other jaguar. She sighed and chuckled a bit at her sister's antics.

"She really wants to see the Jade Palace." She said while she waited for her order.

* * *

**Well, that leaves it for that chapter... and I got to cool down a bit now.**

**SoPo Me: Yeah you did, by breaking two chairs, a couple of vases, and some windows.**

**TiPo Me: Anyways, I tried my best to make this chapter long so...yeah.**

**SoPo Me: Are you ignoring me?**

**TiPo Me: So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more! This is LjDamz1119, a Call of Robloxia pro, signing off!**

**SoPo Me: You're totally ignoring me.**


	22. A Tour (1)

**Alright, I finally got this chapter rewritten. I hate it when I need to reset my phone. Long story short, cousin messed up phone, it went crazy, factory reset and done. I really need to back up my notes just in case it happens again... I lost 5 notes (two chapters, and three planned one-shots) and I don't even remember some of the notes because of my low memory. I only remembered half of the chapter (Separated Now Reunited) and I had to write a new chapter 22 (A Game Of Love).**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter...**

* * *

It was almost lunch and Po was still working in the noodle shop along with Long who was having a hard time while Ming waited for both of them, specifically Po, to finish. Tigress, on the other hand, was also waiting on top of the roof.

'All this waiting is tiring.' Tigress though as she turned and layed on her back. She was getting bored of waiting and couldn't do anything to pass the time other than to stare at the clouds. She then began to wonder why she was even still following Po around.

"Why do I still have feelings for him?" Tigress asked herself hoping to see an answer fall from the heavens. "I've been through a hard time yet I still want to be with him." She added as she gave off a big sigh.

With Po...

Po was already getting tired of working and decided to finish up and head back to the Jade Palace, with the fact that he still has to give Ming and Ling a tour of it.

"Hey Ling," Po called out to the leopa- I mean jaguar (Man, SoPo Me must be rubbing on me) who was busy carrying six empty bowls at the same time trying her best not to drop it.

"Yeah... Po?" Ling said focusing most of her attention on the bowls which almost toppled over.

"I think this is enough work for today. Why don't you give me the bowls and rest for a while before we head to the Jade Palace?" Po said as he went near the jaguar. Upon hearing this, Ling immediately gave all the empty bowls to Po.

"Alright Po, see ya in a few minutes." Ling said sweetly as she headed to where her sister was sitting in. Po watched her leave and started towards the kitchen.

Ling sat down on the chair next to her sister and she was sweating from exhaustion. Ming giggled a bit on the look of her sister then spoke up.

"So Ling, you done working?" Ming asked.

"Yeah," Ling said as she breathed out some air. "Working in a noodle shop is harder than you think." She added as she slouched on the chair to relax.

"I can see that, especially working in one that has like 13 customers every hour." Ming added in as she looked over to the kitchen to see Po washing the dishes.

With Po...

Just like what I previously said, Po was busy washing the dishes since he told his dad that he was done for today and his dad just told him to finish washing the remaining dishes before he leaves. He finally finished washing the last dish then wiped his paws on a piece of clean dry cloth.

"Alright dad, I'm done washing the dishes, I'm gonna go now." Po said as he dried his paws and placed the cloth on the sink.

"Alright son, see you soon." Mr. Ping said as he went near Po and gave him a small goodbye hug which Po gradually gives back. After the hug, Mr. Ping got back to his cooking and Po headed out of the kitchen to go meet up with the jaguar sisters.

"Hey Ming, Ling," Po called out to the two grabbing both of their attentions. "How about I give you guys that your I promised?" He said as he smiled. He noticed Ling was getting psyched about this.

"Man, she wants that tour so badly." Po chuckled but heard a sound of something breaking nearby...and this didn't sound like a piece of dish ware shattering, no, it sounded more like a stone -to be exact- a tile breaking. He looked at the source of the sound and found two broken files that should be on the roof. He looked at the roof to see nothing.

"Must be loose." Po said as he turned to go near Ming and Ling.

With Tigress...

Tigress sprinted towards the Jade Palace after she heard that Po and the two jaguars were heading there. Although she kinda almost tripped when she got down the roof. Since she wanted to get to the palace as fast as she can after hearing Po done working, she stepped on some loose roof tiles making it fall down as she got down. Anyways, she got up the thousand steps and looked back down to the valley to see three figures exit the noodle shop and headed towards her place.

"Now to keep an eye on those two." Tigress said as she waited for the three.

"Who to keep an eye on Ti?" A voice almost startled her. She swiftly turned to the source to see Viper sitting there with a look of curiosity.

"N-Nothing Vi ..." Tigress replied as she looked back down towards the valley. Viper followed the tiger's gaze but caught sight of nothing but the valley.

"Then what are you looking at?" Viper asked as she looked back at Tigress.

"I said it was nothing." Tigress replied still looking down at the village. Viper looked back at the village and focused her eyes on three figures heading towards the palace. She can easily make out the figure in the right which was Po but she doesn't know who the other two are.

"Tigress, who are those two with Po?" Viper asked still focusing on the two.

"Those two, Viper, are Ming and Ling." Tigress replied as she sighed, "They're jaguar sisters and they both moved in the valley a couple of days ago."

"Oh, so, are they friends with Po?" Viper asked looking back at Tigress.

"If it's Ling, yes, she's friends with Po." Tigress answered as she looked down at the ground, "If it's Ming, then the correct term for that is 'girlfriend'."

Upon hearing this, Viper's eyes went wide a bit plus she noticed Tigress' expression. "Oh, sorry for asking." She said as she looked back to the three figures walking towards them. "Where are they going?" She asked although she really doesn't feel like asking.

"Po promised to give them a tour of the Jade Palace." Tigress replied, Viper opened her mouth to say something but Tigress continued, "And to answer the question you're going to ask, I'm here to keep an eye on them."

"Oh." Viper said, "Are they thieves?"

"No they aren't Vi, they're just very big fans of Kung Fu..." Tigress replied.

"...just like Po." Both of them said together. "But why are you keeping an eye on them?" Viper asked.

"Just in case they do something sneaky." Tigress replied still focusing on the three.

"But you just said that they aren't thieves and are just normal fans of Kung Fu." Viper asked as she looked at the three figures who were already at the bottom of the steps and were ascending the steps.

"I just wanted to be sure." Tigress replied. Viper looked back at Tigress.

"Tigress, you're just doing this to prevent Ming and Po from being 'sweet' with each other." Viper said making Tigress look at her.

"What? No I'm not." Tigress defended but Viper just gave a face saying 'Really?'. "Oh alright, I might be doing just that." Tigress replied as she sighed again.

"Tigress, don't you think this is taking long enough?" Viper asked making the tiger look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"What I mean, is that why can't you just go tell him!" Viper replied but both of them were too busy talking to notice that Po and the two jaguars arrived at the top.

"Hey...ugh... guys." Po said as he panted. "Man...I hate stairs." He added as he held his knees. Ming and Ling were also tired from the climb but they didn't really show any signs of it.

"Hello Po." Viper greeted, then looked at the two jaguars behind the panda.

"What...were you guys...talking about?" Po asked, still panting.

Viper looked at Tigress who was giving her a face saying 'Don't tell it or else'. She looked over to Po who was now better and was smiling at her.

"It's nothing really Po." Viper replied then turned her attention to the two jaguars. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" She asked although she knew who they are already.

"Oh yeah. Well, let me introduce you to Ming and Ling." Po said as he stepped aside and gestured towards the two.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Viper." Ming greeted as she bowed. Her sister...let's say greeted the Po-tastic way.

"It's so cool to meet you personally! Can I have your autograph?" Ling greeted as she pulled out a blank scroll and a brush.

"Uh..." Viper said as she looked over to Tigress who just nodded. "Sure." She said giving a small smile. She then took the brush with her tail and wrote her signature on the scroll.

"Here you go." Viper said as she gave back the brush.

"Thank you so much!" Ling said as she looked at the signature on the scoll and admired it as if it was the most precious thing she had.

"Anyways, since the introduction is done, how about that tour?" Po said as he smiled at the two jaguars. "We could start with the Hall of Heroes." He added.

"Po, are you sure Master Shifu would allow this?" Viper asked, "You know what happens if he found out that you brought strangers into the Hall."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, Master Shifu ain't here and Ming and Ling aren't strangers. They're my friends and I trust them." Po said as he looked at Viper then back to the two jaguars.

"Now, shall we?" Po asked as he held out an arm for Ming.

"You're such a gentleman Po." Ming said as she held Po's arm. She then gave a little kiss, just little like a peck, on Po's cheek. Viper looked over at Tigress to see her tail twitch and her eyes fixed at the jaguar, plus she sworn she heard a small growl.

"Come on, let's get going!" Po said as he and Ming entered the palace grounds. Viper and Tigress looked at the two walk then noticed Ling was still standing there, looking at the autograph.

"Hey sis, aren't you coming?" They heard Ming call out making the jaguar twin snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ling said as she placed the scroll with the autograph and the brush in her satchel which she carries most of the time, just like her sister. "Again, it's been a great honor meeting you." Ling added as he bowed to the two master then followed the panda and her sister.

Viper watched her leave then spoke up. "Wow, those two jaguars really looked alike, right Tigr-" She said but stopped short when she realized the tiger wasn't standing in the last spot she saw her anymore.

"Man, look how far the dare has gotten the people." Viper said as she sighed and headed in the palace as well.

With Po and the two jaguars...

The trio were already at the Hall of Heroes and the two jaguars marvelled at the structure that stood before them.

"Here's the Hall of Heroes, where great Kung Fu artifacts are kept, like the Sword of Heroes." Po said still having Ming hold on to his arm.

"Cool! Let's get inside, now!" Ling said as she pulled her sister and the panda towards the inside of the hall. They entered the hall to see the different artifacts in the hall. Ming and Ling awed at the artifacts and even the hall itself.

"Woah." Ling said as she looked around.

"It's woah alright." Ming said as she also looked around, now letting go of Po's arm.

"Alright, now lets see the artifacts shall we?" Po said grabbing both feline's attentions. "Over there is the Crossbow of All-Knowing. And there's the Sword of Heroes." Po said as he pointed at where the things are placed.

Meanwhile, behind a pillar, was a striped feline peeping behind it to look at the three. She would literally keep an eye on the two jaguars the whole time they have the tour to make sure that the two wont steal anything...wait, she's actually hoping for one of them to steal so she could have a valid reason to beat them up.

She then saw Ming go near Po and holding his arm again, making her growl a bit. A bit too loud though. She saw Ming's ears perk up and she fully concealed herself from being spotted by Ming who turned her head around to look at where the noise.

'Better keep myself controlled as I spy- keep an eye on them.' Tigers though as she shook her head. She carefully peeped at the three to see them heading back outside. Tigress moved around the pillar to not be seen and to her luck, they didn't. She then got out of her hiding spot and followed the two.

* * *

**And that hr line marks the end of this chap. The next chapter would be the second half of this tour so stay tuned for more!**

**See ya later, Fanfictioners! (Revisited Outro)**

**Posted on:10/16/2014**


	23. A Tour (2)

**Waz' up dudes and dudettes! It's TiPo Lj back with another chapter! Sorry if I didn't update in time... actually, it's been one week so NEVERMIND!**

**And by the way... ALL OF YOU OTHER AUTHORS I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS TO PLEASE UPDATE OR PUBLISH SOME STORIES! I'M RUNNING OUT OF MOTIVATION TO WRITE!**

**SoPo Lj: Dude, you're sounding desperate.**

**TiPo Lj: I AM DESPERATE!**

**Desperate Lj: No you're not, I am!**

**SoPo Lj: *sigh* You guys just enjoy the chapter... even if Song isn't in it.**

**TiPo Lj: Well I'm glad she isn't.**

**SoPo Lj: Just... do we always have to fight?**

**TiPo Lj: Yes. Yes we do.**

* * *

Po, Ming, and Ling were now heading to the training hall after giving a tour of the Hall of Heroes. The trio walked down the path to the training hall unaware of the striped tiger following them. Ling was eager to see the rest of the palace and was walking ahead while Po and Ming were just next to each other behind Ling.

"So Po, where are the rest of the Furious Five?" Ling asked as she turned to look at the panda and was practically now walking backwards.

"I don't know Ling...probably either in the barracks or off in the valley doing whatever they wanted." Po replied as they walked, "And please walk normally, you might trip." He added.

"Sure thing." Ling said as she turned to face forward and was now walking normally. They reached the training hall and entered the gates to the training hall courtyard.

"So, this is the courtyard..." Po said as the walked, continuing on to the training hall. "And this is the training hall, where awesome Kung Fu training happens like everyday!" He added as they stood in front of the hall and did a fist pump making Ming chuckle a bit, Ling wasn't even paying attention for she was admiring the training hall.

"Cool. Can we go in?" Ling asked as she looked at the panda with pleading eyes.

"Uh... sure, why not?" Po said as he lead the two jaguars in. Tigress saw the trio enter and followed them in, through the roof though.

She climbed on top of the training hall and looked around for something. She went to the edge of the roof and tapped on it, which actually sounded like it could be opened. Tigress then got down and reached for the side and found the lock.

If you're ever wondering how she found this, well, she found this when she was still a cub. She would usually say at the top of the training hall at night to gaze at the stars when she found this odd trapdoor making her take no effort to climb the training hall. Although she didn't use the trapdoor anymore when she was a teen for she found it easier to jump to the top rendering the trapdoor useless.

Tigress opened up the trapdoor and some dust flew around. 'Now there's a use for this.' Tigress thought to herself as she entered and closed the trapdoor.

When she got in, she got on top of a beam and looked below to see Po and the two jaguar slu- I mean bitc- I MEAN sisters taking a look of the training hall and the course. (Should really tone down my bad mouthing)

"Come on, just take something, anything, so I have a reason to beat you two up." Tigress said as she looked down at the two jaguars. She must've hated those two so much.

"So gals, what do ya think?" Po asked as he looked at the two jaguar sisters who just looked over the place. Ling admired everything; the weapons, the wooden dummies, the swinging clubs, the whole training course, even the cobwebs in the corners!

"COOL!" Ling said as she went near a weapon stand and looked at the dangerous, sharp, and deadly weapons. She then began looking at each and every object she sees. Po and Ming just watched her admiring the stuff.

"So Ming..." Po started as he looked over to the said jaguar, grabbing her attention. "What do you think of the place so far?" He asked.

"It's fine I guess..." Ming replied as she looked over at the panda. A couple of minutes of silence passed the two, Tigress was also watching the scene and waited for what they would do next.

"So... You wanna go on another date tonight?" Po asked, a bit unsure about it. Tigress' eye just twitched and her tail stiffened a little upon hearing that.

"Sure thing Po." Ming said as she gave a hug to the panda, but soon noticed Tigress on the beam.

'Well, it seems someone still have feelings for the panda.' Ming thought and decided to tease the watching tiger.

"Hey Po..." She whispered to the panda then broke the hug.

"Yeah Ming?" Po asked as he looked but without even saying a word, Ming smashed her lips on to Po's taking the panda by surprise.

"I love you." Ming said as she parted from the kiss and hugged the panda again. Po was speechless at first, but then came back to his senses and hugged the jaguar back.

"I love you too Ming." Po replied as he smiled. Ming looked over to the hidden tiger on the beam and saw what she expected, well half of it. Tigress was half in shock and in rage after that. What even made her angrier was when Ming licked her lips in satisfaction just to tease the tiger.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill her if that's the last thing I'll do!" Tigress muttered to herself as she glared at the jaguar even after Po and Ming parted from the hug.

"Hey Po..." Ling spoke up, grabbing the panda's and her sister's attention making the two of them look at her. "What's this?" She asked as she pointed at a big bag which was actually the training dummy Po used when he first came to the Jade Palace. Yeah, the one that sent him flying through the training course after just hitting it hard.

"That thing?" Po asked as he went near Ling. "Well, that old thing is a punching bag I used to train with when I first got here." He added as he gave a small punch at it, making it wobble back and forth. "Yup, those were the times." Po chuckled as he placed a finger on it to stop it from moving.

"Cool. Mind if I try it out?" Ling asked as she poked the dummy. Po just shrugged saying 'why not' as he stepped back a little and stood beside Ming.

"Alright." Ling said as she took a breath a positioned herself to hit the dummy, as if she was actually fighting an enemy. She then gave a kick making the dummy go backwards and went it went forward, she punched it. She did a spin kick, then a powerful punch and then ended it with a hard kick to the groin area, making it fly to the wall almost making a hole.

"How did that do?" Ling said sweetly as she looked over to her sister and to the panda.

"That was good sis." Ming complemented as she looked over to Po who seemed to be speechless...again.

"What do you mean that it was good? It was AWESOME!" Po said as he gave a big smile at Ling, "I didn't know you can fight like that!"

"Well, Ming and I used to study Kung Fu, and learned mostly the basics." Ling replied as she went over to her sister.

"Wait, you fight too?" Po asked the other jaguar, Ming.

"Yeah I do, but I only do for self-defence." Ming replied as she shrugged. "Ling on the other hand is learning to do the different Kung Fu styles." She added as she looked over to her sister.

Tigress just watched the scene especially the demonstration Ling gave. Ling was a good fighter, yes, but it doesn't beat Tigress' of course since she was a master.

'Hmm... so both of them know how to fight. Well, they better be at their best if they're gonna mess with me.' Tigress thought as she gave a smirk just having the thought of beating the hell out of the two jaguars, more specifically Ming.

"Awesome." Po said after hearing what Ling said. "Hey, why don't you two learn Kung Fu here, at the Jade Palace?" He asked as soon as the thought popped up in his head.

This statement just shocked Ling AND Tigress for it just came so sudden.

"No thanks Po, I already know how to protect myself." Ming replied but Ling had a different answer.

"Really?! I can learn here if I ask?!" Ling asked sounding surprised as ever.

"Well yeah if you ask Master Shifu and if you're willing enough to train under him." Po replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'NO WAY! I am not allowing one of those slu- jaguars here! It's bad enough to see them near Po, it'll be worse living with them.' Tigress thought as her claws dug into the beam she was holding on to.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME! I CAN GET TO TRAIN UNDER THE GREAT MASTER SHIFU! THEN I CAN GET TO TRAIN WITH THE FURIOUS FIVE AND-" Ling yelled as she got a little too much excited that Ming had to cover her mouth so the whole valley couldn't hear her screams of excitement.

"I think we should be heading on with the tour?" Ming said as she covered her sister's mouth so you can only hear muffled sounds. "We might think about the offer Po." She added as she released her sister who finally stopped blabbering.

"Alright, let's head on to the barracks then." Po said as he held out his arm for Ming again to hold which she did. Then the three of them headed out of the training hall.

Tigress saw the trio leave and got down from the beam and perfectly landed on the wooden floor. She then went near the training hall doors and peeped out to see the trio now heading to the barracks.

As soon as she took a glance at Ming, she saw her looking at her with a devious smirk on her face while she held Po's arm. She then stuck out a tongue at Tigress then snuggled closer to Po.

Tigress watched it and couldn't help but growl. "Well, it seems she wants to fight. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Tigress said as she then began to follow the three after they exited the courtyard.

Ming, Ling ,and Po Ping (XD I'm sorry, couldn't help myself to write that rhyme) were now heading to the Jade Palace barracks to check out what was inside. As they walked, Ming was still holding on to Po while Ling was curiously looking around. Tigress decided to follow them without sneaking since it would look like she was just heading back to the barracks. Still, she kept a distance from the trio since she doesn't like to get spotted and the fact that she hates being near the two jaguars... although, I wonder why she hates Ling even if she wasn't the one having the relationship with Po or to be exact, did anything wrong... *remembers chapter 18*... oh yeah, that's why.

Anyways, they finally arrived at the barracks and Po showed the two jaguars in. After Po entered after the two, Tigress casually entered as well.

Po showed Ling and Ming the kitchen but then met Crane, Mantis, and Monkey there sitting down in the table. The three Kung Fu masters noticed Po and wondered who were the two jaguars with him since they never knew Po met new 'friends'.

"So this is the barracks kitchen." Po said as he looked from the two jaguars to the three masters on the table. "Hey guys." He greeted the three who looked at the jaguars.

"Po, who are those two and why are they here?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, are they like new students or something?" Monkey chimed in.

"Well, these are Ming and Ling, and they're my new friends I met a couple of days ago." Po replied, "I'm just giving them a tour of The Jade Palace since I promised them that."

"Wouldn't Master Shifu not allow this?" Crane asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's okay. Master Shifu isn't here and besides, it's just one tour." Po replied as he looked over to Ming and to Ling... who looks quite excited right now. "Oh yeah before I forget..." Po started again, "Ming, Ling, these are masters-"

"CRANE, MONKEY, AND MANTIS!" Ling exclaimed as she went near the three taking out a scroll and brush from her satchel. "Can I have your autographs? I'm a huge fan of the Furious Five." She asked as she held up the scroll and brush at them. The three males just looked over to Po who just shrugged making them write there signatures on the scroll. After signing, Ling looked at the scroll and squealed with joy and excitement although a little bit too excited if you ask me.

"Anyways, let's continue with our tour." Po said changing the topic as he went on. Ming followed him but noticed her sister still in the kitchen, looking at the scroll. She went back and pulled Ling's collar and dragged her along.

As soon as they got out of the kitchen, Tigress entered along with Viper, who happened to bump into Tigress while the tiger was 'heading back to the barracks'.

"Hey gals, have you met Po's new friends?" Crane greeted as he drank his cup of tea.

"Yeah we did. Although I highly recommend not to talk about it right now." Viper replied as she entered.

"Why?" Mantis asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Couldn't we talk about those two jaguars? I mean, they're hot I'll tell you that." Mantis added not noticing Viper motioning towards Tigress as a sign to shut up.

"You could say that, although they look alike, the one without the black patches on her ears was actually hotter." Monkey added as he ate his cookies. Tigress just tensed up because of this.

"That jaguar you're referring to is Ming." Tigress said in between her teeth. "And she's Po's new girlfriend." She added still gritting her teeth and closing her eyes.

After saying that, Crane spat out the tea he drank, Monkey choke on one of his cookies, and Mantis just fell from the table.

"Girlfriend? You've got to be kidding right?" Crane said as he wiped his beak and gave a sheepish smile expecting it to be some sort of trick. Tigress just glared at him, dead straight in the eye, making him get the message. "Oh." Was all Crane said before he looked down to the table.

"Po has a girlfriend already?" Monkey said as he coughed, "That fast?"

"Man, I wonder how does Po get the ladies without even trying." Mantis said as he was already back on top of the table.

"Just... please don't talk about them when your around me." Tigress said as she sighed to release some of her anger (which works actually).

"Sure thing." Monkey and Crane replied although one voice was still missing.

Mantis was about to say something when he saw Viper giving him a threatening look, yet it wasn't a glare. The tiny bug immediately closed his mouth and nodded.

With Po, Ming, and Ling...

The three of them were done taking a tour of the barracks (mostly Po's room) and were now heading out. As they walked down the barracks hall, they passed by Viper who was heading to her room. Viper looked at Ming and Ming noticed Viper looking at her, making the serpent give a small sheepish smile.

"Po, can I talk to Master Viper for a while?" Ming spoke up as she looked at the panda and stopping them from walking. Viper was unsure and looked a bit uneasy as to why the jaguar wanted to speak with her.

"Uh...sure thing Ming." Po said as he started to walk again. "Come on Ling, let's wait outside." He said making the jaguar follow him.

After the two left, Viper spoke up.

"So, what is it do you want to talk about?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her as well.

* * *

**That's enough for a chapter. Sorry if it left you hanging but I'm gonna write their talk next chapter. And also, did you guys notice that I changed my pen name? I like having fun with my name and decided to stick with this pen name for a while.**

**Anyways, Review if you want to because this is LjDerp (XD) signing off.**


	24. You're On Your Own

**What is up guys? I am back with a new chapter! Nothing really important here so let's get on with the story! And he starts talking in 3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**SoPo Lj: Why the heck are you counting down?**

**TiPo Lj: Right on cue! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SoPo Lj: -_-**

* * *

Ming, Ling, and Po where now heading to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom after their tour of the Jade Palace barracks. Tigress was still at the barracks watching the three leave the area and was about to start following them until Viper stopped her.

"Tigress, I don't think I could help you." She said which made the tiger think she was hearing wrong.

"Viper, why the sudden change? I thought I talked to you to help me win back Po? Remember?" Tigress asked making the snake remember their little talk when Tigress bumped into her while she was heading to the barracks while Po and the two jaguars were also heading there. .. which I forgot to mention last chapter.

Flashback...

Tigress was 'heading' back to the barracks while taking a close eye on the two jaguars and Po. While she walked a decent feet away from them, she was too preoccupied on the three to notice Viper slither up next to her.

"Hey Tigress, are you still spying on the jaguars and Po?" She asked almost startling the tiger who regretted for lowering her guard.

"Yes I am Vi, but I wouldn't call this spying." Tigress replied as she looked back to the three up ahead.

"So what do you call it?" Viper asked. "Stalking? Preying? Sneaking? Uh..." She added as she thought of more words that relate to spying. Tigress just rolled her eyes in annoyance at this.

"I prefer it to be called 'Keeping an eye on them'." Tigress replied sounding clearly annoyed.

"Or simply just spying in other terms." Viper said earning her a death glare from Tigress, making her smile sheepishly. Tigress got back to watching the two jaguars and panda as Viper walked/slither next to her.

"So, what are you going to do Tigress?" Viper asked breaking the short silence.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked not even bothering to look at her.

"Well, you can't just keep on spying on them forever. You should do something." Viper replied as she looked over to the two jaguars.

"I don't know Vi. But all I know is that I need to win Po back." Tigress replied then an idea came up to her. "And I'm gonna need help." She added as she looked at the green serpent next to her.

"Like what help?" Viper asked getting curious.

"Since I couldn't keep an eye on them all the time, I want you to try to break Po and Ming's relationship. I would do it but that might lead to Po distrusting me more...like what happened with that snow leopard." Tigress replied as she looked at the snake with pleading eyes.

"Alri- Wait, so if I break Po's relationship, wouldn't that mean he would lose trust in me other than you? That doesn't sound fair in my point of view." Viper said as she shook her head.

"Come on Vi. Just do it for me." Tigress pleaded but the snake won't agree. Tigress thought of what to do then got an idea. "Alright, if you do it, I won't choose you as my sparring partner for a month." She said raising the serpent's interest.

"Hmm... that does sound persuasive." Viper said as she thought about it. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she finally spoke up. "Alright Tigress, I'm gonna try to break Po and Ming's relationship." She replied making the tiger smile a bit.

"Thanks Vi, for now, I'm just gonna keep an eye on them for a while." Tigress thanked her then got back to keeping an eye on Po and the two jaguar sisters while they head to the barracks.

End of flashback...

"Yes I remember Tigress." Viper said as she remembered the memory.

"So? Why are you not gonna help me?" Tigress asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Well... let's just say I had second thoughts..." Viper replied as her voice became oddly squeakier.

A few minutes ago, with Ming and Viper (here's the conversation I mentioned)...

"So, what is it do you want to talk about?" Viper asked the jaguar in front of her. Ming looked around to see if anyone was around and since the other members of the Five were in the kitchen, she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Don't try to interfere with my relationship with Po, Master Viper." She said in a tone that almost resembles hatred although it actually sounded annoyed.

"W-What? Why would I interfere?" Viper asked sounding casual as ever but she was still surprised on how the jaguar found out.

"You can drop the act. I overheard your conversation with Master Tigress while we were heading here." Ming replied as she pointed at her ears. "Most felines have enhanced hearing you know." She added.

Viper just sighed knowing that she found out about Tigress plan. But still, that ain't stopping her from trying to break Ming's relationship... right?

"Ming, you do know you can't stop me." Viper said which made Ming chuckle a bit, making Viper curious.

"Well then you're wrong Master Viper." Ming replied making Viper raise an eyebrow. "Just don't interfere or else." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the serpent.

"Or else what?" Viper asked although a small part of her doesn't like to ask but hey, what can Ming, a jaguar who doesn't really fight and is just a fan of Kung Fu, do to a master?

"Or else, I could tell a certain master, avian to be exact, about your feelings towards him." Ming said as she gave a small wicked smirk.

Viper's eyes immediately went wide after hearing that. 'How did she know?' Was all she could ask herself. Still, she tried her best not to get affected.

"What? What do you mean I have certain feelings for him?" Viper asked trying to sound brave.

"You know what I mean Master Viper." Ming said sounding clearly annoyed... which kinda makes her like a second Tigress only less hardcore and tiger-ish. "So I suggest to not interfere with my relationship because I'm gonna tell him your feelings towards him AND the fact that you have one of his bamboo hats in your room." She added making the snake's left eye twitch a bit.

Viper then slowly, and unconsciously, nodded her head in agreement. Ming gave a smile of victory then spoke up.

"Good, now I better not keep Po and Ling waiting for me." Ming said as she headed out of the barracks.

Viper watched her turn to leave but spoke up, stopping her. "How did you know?" She asked although she didn't want to.

"Know how you had feelings for him?" Ming said as she stopped and looked at the snake. "Well, I'm a huge fan of Kung Fu and I've seen how you act around him. And how I knew you have one his hats was when Po showed me around the barracks and I saw a familiar bamboo hat in your slightly closed closet when I peeped into your room." She added as she started to leave again, "It was nice talking to you Master Viper." She said before exiting.

Present time...

"What do you mean you had 'second thoughts'?" Tigress asked getting more annoyed, bit by bit.

"Tigress, I don't think I can do it." Viper said feeling a bit disappointed. "You're on your own now Ti." She said before reentering the barracks.

"Vi-VIPER!" Tigress called out but the snake didn't acknowledge her. Tigress then looked over to where Po and the two jaguars exited and sighed.

'Guess I have to do it myself then.' She thought as she headed out of the barracks. 'I just hope this won't lose Po's trust on me.' She thought as she sprinted towards the Peach Tree.

When she got there, she hid behind a bush just a couple of feet away and watched the scene.

"Alright, now here's the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, which is the last stop of our tour." She overheard Po. "This is where most of us meditate and it has a wonderful view of the valley." He added as Tigress saw him gesturing towards the entire.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful." Ming said as she marveled at the beauty of the valley.

"Yup it sure is." Po said as he went near the peach tree and grabbed three peaches. "Plus, this area has delicious peaches. Here try one." He added as he handed Ming one, which she gradually accepted.

"Have one too, Ling." Po said as he tossed the peach at Ling who almost dropped it as she caught it.

"Thanks Po." Ling said as she took a bite off of the peach. Ming thanked the panda as well but since she wasn't hungry, she placed the peach in her satchel.

"Say Po," Ming started, "About tonight's date, where are we going to have it?"

"It's a surprise. But it's definitely not going to be at the noodle shop." Po replied as he smiled at her. "Which reminds me, where do you guys live? I want to pick you up at six." He added.

"Well, you could walk us home to find out." Ming replied.

"Aw, does that mean the tour's over?" Ling moaned as she pouted.

"Yes it is Ling, plus it's getting late and I have to prepare for the date." Ming replied as she looked at to where the sun was and saw it near the horizon. "Shall head off now?" She asked the giant panda.

"Sure thing, you lead the way to your house." Po replied as he stepped aside.

"But I want to see more of the palace." Ling complained as her sister grabbed the collar of her vest and dragged her along.

"Come on Ling." Ming sighed as she went ahead.

Tigress watched the two jaguars leave and saw Po about to follow them. She thought of something and decided to do something right now.

Before Po can even follow the jaguar sisters. Tigress got out of her hiding spot to confront the giant panda.

"Hey Po." Tigress greeted catching the panda by surprise.

"Oh, hey Tigress." Po greeted back, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to talk to you..." Tigress stated as she felt a bit uneasy. Po looked at her for a while then spoke up.

"Were you spying on me, Ling, and Ming?" Po asked just to be sure he was right. Tigress' eyes went wide a bit but tried to keep it cool.

"What do you mean by that?" Tigress asked, "I wouldn't spy on you three...never."

"Tigress, you know that you may be awesome at Kung Fu, but you're a terrible liar." Po said making the tiger sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I may have spied on you three." Tigress admitted as she rubbed her arm.

"Why Ti?" Po asked although he was starting to sound annoyed. Tigress thought about what to say and decided to finally tell Po about her true feelings.

"Po... the truth is, I still... love you." Tigress replied as she looked down to the ground.

"Tigress, I've had enough of the tricks and lies already..." Po said now sounding annoyed.

"But Po, I'm really honest. I really do love you!" Tigress said as she was on the verge of tearing up. "The dare was only for one date, I really did want to go on that second date before." She added as she went near the panda.

"Even if that's true, that won't change anything." Po said making the tiger look at him. "I already have a relationship with Ming and love her like how she loves me. Plus, I think it's for the best that we just stay as friends alright?" He added making Tigress start to tear up now.

"B-But Po..." Tigress practically begged the panda.

"Tigress, I don't love you okay?!" Po almost yelled. "Like what I said, it's better if we stay friends." He said before he left.

"Po...PO!" Tigress called out to the panda as she let the tears run down her cheeks.

Reality...

Tigress blinked as she watched the two jaguars leave the Peach Tree from the bush she was hiding in. She then watched Po leave the Peach Tree as well and catches up to the two sisters.

She growled a bit at herself for even imagining that. "Stupid thoughts." Tigress said as she got out of her hiding spot and followed the three.

* * *

**Well I think that's enough...*sniff* man I don't feel well.**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter was short but hey, it's good than nothing. *achoo* man... since when did I have this cold.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll be seeing you next time.**

**Review if you want to...  
Follow if you need to...  
And Favorite if you like to...**

**...not saying you have to. See *sniff* ya dudes and dudettes later.**

**Posted on: 11/1/2014 (which is my sister's birthday)**


	25. Time To Act

**What is up mi amigos! Even though I usually treat everyone as acquaintances.**

**I am back with a new chapter... man, never thought this story would reach 25 chapters already. Plus, I really wanted this story to be finished already and have it end with a TiPo, but my mind just wants it to be a bit longer... and that I sometimes become retarded just for the fun of it :D**

**Also, have I ever told you that mostly all of my stories are actually written not according to plan? This story is one and the main plot was actually this:**

**-Po gets heartbroken  
-Tigress gets a dare to go on a date with Po  
-Tigress goes on a 'date' with Po  
-Po finds out about the dare  
-Tigress apologizes and everything is resolved.**

**Yup, that was what I was supposed to make, but instead I made last-minute changes and decided to make it long by making Song get back with Po and break up again, AND then add in two more OCs... which was another last-minute change when I thought of making Po break up with Song again and Tigress comforts/apologizes to him and such.**

**So expect my stories to be the not-so-average plot for it might contain plot twists, unexpected turns, a one-shot turning into a multi-chapter, and randomness as well. Randomness since I sometimes won't know how the story goes until I read it after posting it, when I type, I feel like my mind goes into this weird writing state which makes me right whatever pops up in my head with out thinking about it.**

**Anyways, I've been yapping too long so all of you just head on to the story.**

* * *

Now, where were we? Oh I remember...

After Po and the two jaguar sisters left the Peach Tree to walk Ming and Ling home. Tigress decided to follow them while she thought of a GOOD plan that should work on making Po break up with Ming, or making Ming break up with Po... which either comes first. Although she was mostly siding with Po breaking up with Ming since Ming likes almost everything about Po which would make it a bit hard for her to break up with him.

She stealthy followed the three down the thousand steps while she thought of the plan.

'All right, need to think of the plan.' She said to herself.

'What to do? I may be good in planning attacks but I'm not good in planning things like this. Still, it's clear that I need Po and that jaguar break up so I can finally have a chance with Po...that is if he gives me a chance.' Tigress thought as she descended the steps, getting more occupied on thinking than following the three. 'Wait, I remember that Po and Ming are going to have their date tonight. All I need to do is ruin it without giving any hint that it was me doing it, since I don't want to risk having Po lose his trust on me. Plus, I need to make sure it all looks like accidents.' Tigress smiled a bit as a plan formed in her head, piece by piece. But then her smile aided when she misstepped and felt her foot twist a bit.

"Uh oh."

With Po, Ming, and Ling down ahead and were near the bottom of the steps...

As the three walked down the Thousand Steps, Ling tried to talk Po on revealing the place where he and Ming would have their date. One: since she really is curious and just likes minding people's business, two: Ming talked to her to try to let Po talk about it.

"Come on Po, tell me where are you taking my sister to." Ling insisted as they walked.

"I already said that it's a secret Ling, plus you might tell Ming." Po replied clearly stating the point.

"But I promise I won't tell her." Ling said sounding like a little child, she even pouted, like how Puss in Shrek 2 does his signature cutie kitten face, this time on a jaguar just to convince the panda. Po looked at her and thought about it.

"Alright Ling, but promise to net tell her." Po said as he looked over to Ming who was ahead and was looking back at them. He smiled at her making her smile back and look in front.

"I promise Po." Ling replied, "Now please just tell me already."

"Okay, okay..." Po said as he leaned in to Ling and whisoered into her ear. "I'm going to bring her-"

"LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice yelled making Po, Ming, and Ling look behind them and saw an orange figure roll down the steps.

"Whoa!" Po said as he and Ling moved out of the way just in time as it almost hits him. The three of them looked down the steps at where the thing landed to see that the thing was actually Tigress.

With Tigress...

Tigress landed on the bottom of the steps with a small thud. She groaned as she got up and held her throbbing head.

"Darn it, should really watch my step next time." She moaned as she got up from the ground but her ankle was twisted when she took a wrong step in the steps awhile ago, making her get down to the ground again and held her ankle in pain.

"Ouch." She said as she looked at her twisted ankle. It really was painful for her since, One: She twisted her ankle right before she fell down a bunch of stairs; and two: since she can already feel pain.

"Tigress!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned towards the steps to see Po with Ming and Ling running up to her. "Are you alright?" Po asked as he kneeled next to her.

"I'm fine Po, just twisted my ankle." Tigress replied as she tried to stand up and mask the pain but failed.

"Tigress, we should get you to a healer and treat that ankle of yours." Po said as he went near her and lifted her up, bridal style making her blush a bit. Ming felt a bit uneasy about that and she didn't notice this but she let out a low snarl. "Come on guys, let's go." Po said as he carried Tigress who seemed to notice Ming getting uneasy.

'I wonder what's wrong with Ms.-' Tigress thought but paused when she realized why Ming was acting like that. 'Well... now I got some of my revenge.' She thought as she looked up to the panda. Then an idea popped up in her head that she might enjoy a bit. She looked back at Ming and made sure she was looking at her, then stuck her tongue at her like what she did to her before. Tigress then closely snuggled next to the panda and inhaled scent. 'Sweet Revenge.' Tigress thought as she snuggled onto his fur without him noticing.

Ming just watched what happened a bit in shock and rage. She narrowed her eyes straight at the tiger who was being held by the panda she likes.

'Oh she did not just do that!' Ming thought after Tigress did what she did to her back at the palace. Talk about Karma.

Few minutes later...

Po managed to get Tigress to a healer. He left her alone a bit to give the healer some space to treat the ankle, Po waited outside for Tigress' ankle to feel better. Ming on the other hand, wasn't really liking the idea of waiting for Tigress. She looked at where the sun was and saw it now setting.

'It's almost dark out and I still didn't prepare for my date with Po.' Ming thought as she looked over to the panda who sat down on a chair in the corner while Ling sat nearby. She thought of not rushing a bit since it would make her sound like she REALLY wants to go on a date, which she does.

"Oh I can't wait any longer." Ming said as she walked towards the panda. "Po, what are we even doing here, doing nothing?" She asked trying her best not to loose her cool.

"Ming, we have to wait until Tigress ankle is treated." Po replied as he looked up to the jaguar.

"But it's getting dark, plus she can walk back to the palace by HERSELF since she is a Kung Fu master. She can handle this herself." Ming said trying to sound kind.

Po looked at her and thought about it for a while. He looked over to where Tigress was in and sighed a bit.

"Yeah, she could definitely handle herself." Po said as he stood up from his seat. "Come on, let's get you two home." He added as he went beside Ming and woke up Ling who seemed to have dozed off in a chair nearby.

"Huh? What?" Ling said as she woke up. "Is it time to go?" She asked as she yawned and rubbed her eye.

"Yes!" Ming silently cheered which was almost heard by Po.

"What was that Ming?" Po asked the jaguar as he looked at her. Ming immediately found an excuse.

"Oh, I mean, yes Ling, it's time to go." Ming said as she smiled innocently. 'Go away from that tiger that is.' Ming thought as she smiled.

"Okay, let's go then." Po said as he placed an arm around Ming's waste and walked along with her, with Ling following behind.

With Tigress...

After Tigress got her ankle looked at, she went outside to see no one waiting for her.

'That Ming probably couldn't wait for her date.' Tigress thought as she groaned. She then started to head to the noodle shop and wait for Po while she endured the pain in her foot.

When she got to the noodle shop, she sat down on a seat since her foot was getting more painful after walking.

'One reason why I like having no feelings at all.' Tigress thought as she massaged her ankle.

With the jaguar sisters...

Po and the two jaguars finally arrived at their destination. Po told Ming that he would be back a couple of minutes since he needs to go prepare for the date. Ming also prepared herself for the date while Ling kept yapping on what the Ming's date would turn out to be.

"So, what do you think you're date will turn out? Will it be like a candle light dinner somewhere, or maybe even a picnic outside? Ooh I know, maybe it would be one of those fancy dates where in he would take you to this fancy restaurant which serves fancy dishes!" Ling said as she thought about it, "Mmm... yummy, fancy dishes..." She said as she imagined the yummy cuisine in her mind.

Ming couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's actions. "I don't think Po is that type of guy who takes people to fancy restaurants Ling, he probably is setting up table for dinner somewhere near a grassy field or something." Ming said as she got dressed for her date.

With Po...

Po was on the same spot he had his date with Song when he was supposed to propose to her. He was having hard time arranging the table and chairs in the area for his dinner.

"There, now to get dinner." Po said as he finished up and headed to the noodle shop to make dinner, but as he took one step, he heard his stomach growl (literally).

"And maybe a snack as well." Po chuckled as he continued walking.

Back with Ming and Ling...

"Who knows Ming, what if he really does take you to a fancy restaurant?" Ling said getting excited for something she isn't even part of. Which commonly happens to most people now.

"Think all you want sis, all I know Po is going to take me on a date." Ming said as she finished preparing herself. "There, do I look presentable?" She asked her sister who was sitting on a chair nearby.

"Hmm... it lacks something..." Ling trailed off as she got up from her seat. "But hey, you still look good." She said as she shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Ming watched her sister leave then decided to wait outside for Po. When she opened up the door, she was surprised to see Po already waiting for her.

"Oh hey Ming, I was about to call you." Po greeted as he smiled at the jaguar.

"Well I was going to wait for you, but it seems you're early." Ming said as she went near the panda, "So, are we going to keep standing here or shall we head off to dinner?"

"Let's not keep the food waiting then shall we?" Po replied as he held out his arm for Ming to hold which she did. Then both of them started walking to where Po prepared their date.

As the two walked to their destination, both of them were unaware of a striped feline following them...probably since they mostly noticed that the villagers were looking at them and whispering to each other. Looks like there's going to be another widespread of news involving a couple in the valley. Both of them also didn't mind at all, after all, it's a special day for them...Ming that is. Po just watched straight ahead with a small smile plastered on his face but there was something that a person with a highly keen sense of sight can see that was off.

Po may look happy but deep inside, he felt a bit... different. Not different like the sun and moon different, it felt like he was missing something.

But why is Po feeling this way? He was going to go on a date with his girlfriend, his third one that is. More importantly, why is it still now he was feeling this way?

As Po silently pondered about this as he walked, he then felt another feeling come up to him... a feeling of being watched. And no, it's not the feeling of being watched by the villagers, it was more of a feeling that he was being spied on.

Po then decided to look behind him and could see an orange and black but suddenly heading straight in an alleyway. Po wondered as to who was that but after thinking for a couple of seconds, he realized who it was making him smile wider a bit. But soon his smile faded away when he began thinking about it.

'Don't even think about it Po, she probably doesn't like you already.' Po thought as he shook it off, gave off another smile, and continued walking along with Ming.

With Tigress...

Tigress was leaning on a wall as she peeked through the corner she is hiding in. She gave off a sigh of relief for not being caught, or from what she thinks.

'A little bit too close.' She thought as she resumed to follow the two.

If you guys are wondering as to when did Tigress find Po again, well when she got to the noodle shop, she saw Po enter, grab a basket, and head out of course without forgetting to greet his father. After the panda left, Tigress just continued to follow him despite her sprained ankle.

Anyways, as Tigress followed the two while bearing the pain in her foot, she began to notice that the place they were heading to was quite familiar. The only thing that made her realize where they were heading was when she noticed the vary cliff that Song threw the ring Po was gonna use to propose to her, down it.

"Not this place again..." Tigress groaned for it reminded her of her literal cat-fight with Song.

* * *

**And that ends this chap. And since I took a lot of time talking in the intro, I'm not gonna say anything other than this and see ya guys later!**

**Posted on: A VERY Special Day**


	26. 0-0

**So yeah, I'm back with an update after a couple of weeks. Sorry for the wait though, but I can be sure that I can make up for my absence. Anyways, you guys (and gals) must be wondering why the chapter title is named "O~O". Well, this would probably be your reaction after the chapter... or maybe it would be "O.O" or maybe "D:".**

**Plus, in this chapter, Po and Ming breaks up... sorta. (Woohoo!)**

**But I have a big plot twist coming again so better be prepared. (Awww.)**

**On to the story!**

**•~~•~~•CHAPTER 26•~~•~~•**

As Po and Ming were walking to their designated point, which is the same area where Po had his last date with Song if you didn't know, Ming was now feeling like they were being watched. She turned her head around and just caught a glimpse of a black and orange blur somehow vanishing.

'Hmmm, seems like she's still here...' Ming inwardly groaned in annoyance. 'No worry, you know what to do if things go wrong...' She thought as she shook off the feeling of being followed by a certain tiger.

Tigress was silently hiding behind a bush as she watched Ming look behind. She cursed at herself for almost getting caught again then started to resort to spying, or what Tigress calls it, 'keeping an eye on them' through the thick bamboo forest and not near the path or anything.

By the time they got to the spot, it was already dark out and the lighted candles on the dinner table were the only ones that kept the area a bit bright. Po motioned for Ming to take a seat as he pulled back a chair, like how any gentleman would do on his date. Ming thanked Po and took her seat, but was on her guard knowing that there's someone spying on them. Po then grabbed a basket from underneath the table and took out some dumplings, still hot noodles, two bowls, rice cakes, and other delicacies he made for his date.

"Here we go." Po said as he placed the dishes on the table. "Hope you enjoy it." He added before placing the empty basket back underneath the table and taking his seat. Both of them then started to eat their dinner, as Tigress watched from the vary same bush she hid in when Po and Song were on their date.

"So Po, how is the life of a Dragon Warrior like?" Ming started as she ate some dumplings first.

"Life as the Dragon Warrior is totally awesome!" Po said while he chewed his food. He maybe on a date but his table etiquette is just the same. "I get to fight bad guys, save the village and China, plus I do this along with the Furious Five! They are practically my idols even before I became Dragon Warrior." He added as some bits of food came out of his mouth.

"Hmm... so how did you become Dragon Warrior?" Ming continued as she ate in a proper and mannerly fashion.

"Well..." Po started, "I actually got it by accident."

"And what happened?" Ming asked getting curious.

"Well, first of all, you know that I'm a noodle boy until the day when Master Oogway was going to announce who's the Dragon Warrior." Po replied as he recalled the past events. "I was such a fan of Kung Fu to this day and I went with the villagers to watch the ceremony, but my dad had other plans and made me bring a noodle cart up the steps and sell some noodles to some people. Which also made the palace shut the gates before I got in." He continued.

"Oh, so how did you get picked?" Ming asked since the story for her isn't really telling that much on how Po became the Dragon Warrior if he wasn't in the palace.

"I am just getting to that." Po said as he continued his story, "So, since I really want to watch the Five perform, I thought of different ways to get in. I tried climbing, pole vaulting, and even just plainly ramming myself on to the palace walls just to get in. As I was slowly losing hope, I then saw a fireworks cart and got an idea which probably could've killed me but good thing it didn't."

"Then, I got a chair and strapped some fireworks to it, lit the fuse and sat down. When the fuse reached the fireworks, it kinda delayed for a while making me think the plan failed but as I was about to get off the chair, the fireworks suddenly lit up sending me flying high up in the air." Po continued, man he has such a good memory (but not really). "And when I landed, I landed right in front of Master Oogway as he was about to point at the Dragon Warrior. At first, I didn't know why he was pointing so I asked him why he's pointing at me then he replied that I was the Dragon Warrior which literally took me by surprise. I thought he was joking and before I could say anything, Tigress spoke up saying that he must've been pointing at her and not me which I also believed should've happened. But no, Master Oogway still pointed at me even if I moved away from his gesture, and said that I am the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh... so that's how you became the Dragon Warrior. 'The legendary warrior who fell from the sky in a ball of fire' was just you trying to get in the palace to watch the ceremony." Ming said as she summed it all up. Tigress as well heard Po's story which answered one question she has forgotten long ago... how DID Po get to the Jade Palace?

"So Po tried to get in using fireworks which explains the falling from the sky in a ball of fire." Tigress said to herself as she watched from a bush. She chuckled a bit as she started to think on the previous failed attempts of the panda that he mentioned. "He really did wanted to see that ceremony really badly." She said as she continued to watch and for once, actually felt a bit relaxed.

"Yeah, kinda unbelievable huh?" Po spoke up as he finished his third bowl... that was quick.

"Pretty much." Ming replied as she was still eating. "So, how was your first day at the palace?" She asked as the question instantly popped up in her head.

"It went well. Had a rough greeting but eventually went well." Po replied as he started chowing down on his fourth bowl. Tigress heard what he said and couldn't help but remember how Po was treated, specifically by her, when Po first arrived at the palace.

"What do you mean by rough greeting?" Ming asked as she finished up her food. Tigress, by now, wanted to cover her ears and not hear Po's answer but she just can't and waited to hear what Po will say.

"Um... well, when I first arrived at the palace... they weren't really hospitable." Po replied as he finished his fifth and last bowl, not really being specific with his answer. Tigress just regretted on how she acted during the past and she exactly knew who 'they' Po was referring to. But Ming didn't know so she had to push on and ask.

"So, who's 'they'?" Ming asked which Po never thought she would say.

"Why ask that?" Po asked as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well, it can't be all of them were not hospitable. Master Oogway is like the kindest person all of China knows." Ming replied as she relaxed on her seat as well.

"Well, the Furious Five and Master Shifu weren't that hospitable." Po said.

"Let me guess, Master Tigress was the non-friendliest among them?" Ming asked, not letting the panda continue.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Po asked as he tried to get something in between his teeth with his pinky.

"Well, many people knows how Master Tigress acts, and she's the 'I'd rather be alone' and a cold type of person." Ming replied as she completely forgot that Tigress was just spying on them. But Tigress as well wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. Right after Po replied to Ming's last question, she began thinking to herself and reflect on her past actions.

'Am I really that cold before?' Tigress asked herself as she sighed a bit.

"Yeah she is. But she still has a soft spot, you know, she can be kind, friendly, and fun to be with... by the way don't tell her I say that or she would kill me." Tigress heard Po say making her focus back on the conversation. A small smile appeared on her face after the complement Po gave her, sorta. 'At least he sees me in a different way.' She thought.

"Why would I tell her that? I would like to talk to her but she barely talks to me." Ming said, "Still, it's nice to know she actually has a soft spot."

"Yeah, it's time that sh-" Po started but stopped short when he saw a dumpling fall off the table. "Excuse me a bit." Po said as he got down to his knee and reached for the dumpling under the table... only to feel a small object hit the side of his head, and it kinda felt painful.

"Ow." Po said as he lifted his head only to hit it on the table.

"Are you alright Po?" Ming asked as she went down on her knees and checked on the panda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Po said as he rubbed his head and got back up on his seat. 'What the heck hit me?' Po wondered as he look over at where the object came from. As for Ming, she also looked at where Po was looking and remembered about Tigress.

*With Tigress*

When she focused back to the conversation, she heard Po say "It's time" and then saw him on one knee which made her assume he was proposing. But who would propose to someone they newly dated? Still, that thought didn't cross her mind since she was starting to panic and grabbed a small stone and threw it at them. It wasn't until now she realized that Po was just reaching under the table for something making her regret it.

"Ow." She heard Po say after he got hit by the pebble, soon enough, she saw Po hit his head on the table.

"Sorry." Tigress whispered but it wasn't that loud to let Po hear it.

"Are you alright Po?" Ming asked as she also kneeled down to check on the panda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Po said as he looked over at the bush Tigress was hiding in making her hid herself. "As I was saying, I think it's time she actually got friendlier, I mean, Viper told me how Tigress acted before I got to the palace and it was very different from how she acts now." Po continued as he got back with Ming who was still looking at the bush.

"Yeah, alright Po." Ming said still closely looking at the bush. "Po, I think I should check on something." She added as she got up and headed to the bush.

"Alright, I'll be right here waiting." Po replied as he relaxed on his seat.

As Ming went near the bush, Tigress saw her coming so she silently moved away from the area and hid behind a large rock. Ming checked behind the bush to see no one there.

'Hmmm, I could've sworn she's here.' Ming thought as she scanned the area a bit more, eventually making her walk around a bit, away from Po's field of vision. Tigress carefully watched the jaguar from behind the rock and was deciding whether or not to talk with the feline. But as she thought on what to do, Ming spoke up.

"I see you over there." Ming said as she looked over at Tigress, her tone sounding quite annoyed. Tigress looked at her for a while then got out of her hiding place to confront the jaguar.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your 'date'?" Tigress spoke as she went near the jaguar.

"Why are you spying on us?" Ming asked, ignoring the previous question.

"I would call it 'spying', I prefer the term 'keeping an eye on you'." Tigress said not answering her question.

"Answer my question." Ming plainly said, her voice and attitude changing.

"As I said, I am just keeping an eye on you two." Tigress replied not noting the jaguar's attitude, probably since she wants to annoy her.

"You know, he wouldn't be yours." Ming said making Tigress look at her. "You would never be loved you monster." She said in an almost mocking tone.

Those words hit Tigress hard making her growl a bit. "Don't. Ever. Call me that." She said in between her teeth.

"What? Monster? I thought you liked being called that in Bao Gu." Ming said with a small smirk.

Tigress looked at her and was surprised. The only people who knew that she was called 'monster' in Bao Gu was Shifu, Po and herself. "Wait, what do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"I know a lot about you Master Tigress. Just like Po." Ming replied, "Now, I'm asking you nicely. Please leave before anything bad happens."

"As if I'm doing that." Tigress said since Ming was just a normal girl that breaks easily.

"Suit yourself..." Ming said as she reached into her satchel and threw three throwing stars at Tigress which almost caught the tiger off guard.

"What the..." Tigress said as she watched the throwing stars stick on a piece of bamboo. When she turned to look at Ming, she was met with a kick to the stomach making her stumble back.

"You do know I took Kung Fu lessons." Ming said as she reached inside her satchel and took out her paint brush. "But I learned it from the Kung Fu Academy." She added as she took off the bottom of the brush to reveal a small blade.

"I was the top ace there, but I decided to stop along with Ling and maybe live a normal life." She said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Then why don't you?" Tigress asked as she also got into her stance.

"Because I have the Dragon Warrior as my boyfriend." Ming replied making Tigress growl a bit.

*With Po*

Po waited for Ming to return but as he waited, he got concerned for it has been a couple of minutes and Ming hasn't returned.

'What is she doing? There is nothing really to do in a bamboo forest.' Po wondered as he looked over at where he saw Ming walk off to. 'Hmm... this is getting quite familiar.' Po thought as he started thinking about the current situation he is in.

'Oh yeah, this just like the time me and Song were on a date and...' Po thought as he remembered it bun then realized something. "Oh no." He said as he got up his seat and went to the bush... only to see a jaguar fly through it.

"Ming! Are you okay?" Po said when he saw the jaguar on the ground.

"I'm fine. But I'm quite busy here." Ming said as she growled and then went back through the bush.

Po looked at the other side of the bush and saw Ming and Tigress fighting, just what he expected.

"Ming! Tigress! Stop fighting!" Po called out not wanting to get in the fight between the two.

"I would, but call of your crazy girlfriend here!" Tigress responded as she dodged a swipe.

"Crazy? Heck, you're the crazy one!" Ming said back as she blocked a kick.

"Well, I'm not the one trying to kill someone." Tigress said as she delivered a punch only to be dodged by Ming.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I just want to hurt you... but if it ends up in killing you then that would be fine." Ming said as she lunged at Tigress who barely dodged it.

"Both of you just STOP!" Po yelled grabbing both feline's attentions, making them stop what they were doing. "Just stop fighting. Hurting each other won't solve anyone's problem." He added as the two looked at him.

Tigress just looked at the panda and sighed. 'Maybe he's right, violence doesn't solve anything.' She thought as she thought of what to say. Ming saw this as her chance as she sent a powerful kick to Tigress' side, sending her flying through the bush Po came from and at the dinner table.

"THAT DOES IT!" Tigress growled as she charged at Ming who waited for her by the bush and started to deliver punches and kicks. Ming blocked and evaded as she also delivered her own blows.

"Guys!" Po yelled trying to get both feline's attentions. He then noticed that the fight was slowly getting near the cliff's edge. "Come on guys, just stop!" Po said as half of his body wants him to go and break the two up but half of him is telling him that he doesn't want to get hurt in the process. But neither of the two listened to the panda as the panda watched the two battle it out near the cliff's edge, and then going away the edge, and then getting back near it.

Po was getting nervous as the fight went on. Both the felines could get hurt or even fall off the cliff yet he couldn't do anything without him getting hurt as well.

"Uh... guys... isn't this a bad spot to fight in?" Po said as he watched the two and got nervous each passing second.

"Well, I could've asked for a more better place." Tigress sarcastically replied.

"I mean, one of you might accidentally fall down and I'm kinda worried that one of you would get hurt." Po said as he just stood there.

"Then do something!" Ming growled back as she was occupied in fighting the tiger. But as she blocked an incoming punch, Tigress sent a swift and powerful kick straight at her stomach sending Ming flying to a piece of bamboo, which caused it to break and barely miss Po yet managed to break the whole dining set.

"Whoa!" Po said as he stepped aside. 'Alright Po, this is getting way out of hand. Do something!' He thought as he breathed in some air and let out a sigh.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Po yelled as he jumped in between both of the felines, which surprised the felines for his outburst. "As i said before, fighting isn't going to solve anything! Why are you two even fighting in the first place?" Po said as he faced at Ming but before anyone could speak, he turned to Tigress.

"What are you even doing here Tigress?" Po asked ignoring Ming for a while, which quite infuriated her.

"Po, I just came to tell you that-" Tigress started but was soon cut off by a yell.

"HIYAH!" A voice shouted making Po and Tigress look at Ming who was already flying towards Tigress with a powerful kick. Although instead of hitting the said tiger, Po went in front of the kick and was the one to get hit instead, which gave Tigress the time to move away... which was a bad choice. Po flew through the air and by the time Tigress and Ming realized that Po was going to fall down the cliff (which wasn't deep at all... just twenty to thirty meters high), they couldn't do anything. Except for Tigress who ran up to the ledge and try to grab the panda yet her efforts didn't do enough.

"Po!" Tigress shouted as she watched the panda land on the hard ground. Ming was too shocked by her action that she decided to run away from the scene without Tigress noticing, although she couldn't since she was too worried for Po.

Tigress immediately went down the cliff and check on the panda who was thankfully alive, but was knocked out unconscious plus his head was bleeding.

"Don't worry Po, you're going to be alright." Tigress said as she lifted up the panda by the arm and carried him to a nearby healer (She's not following the rules on how to help someone who's badly injured).

By the time she got there, she immediately called for a healer and got Po into a bed to be checked on but she had to stay outside and give the healers some space.

After waiting, and pacing around, for a few hours which felt like an eternity for her, the healer finally went out to tell her the news.

**-CHAPTER END-**

**Cliffhanger! Huzzah! xD**

**That is it for this chapter guys, sorry to leave you hanging. Oh yeah, also thanks for Lagon78 for PM-ing me about the story to see if I was working on it or not... and who also almost scared me when I used my phone.**

**You see, when he PM me, I was in my room, at the middle of the night, watching some Five Nights at Freddy's videos on YouTube on my phone when suddenly Yahoo sent me a notification which was really loud notifying me of someone who PM me. XD you should've have seen my face. Oh yeah, before I also go, why don't I introduce you guys to the new Lj? He's around here somewhere, probably-**

***lights go off* *creepy music box starts playing***

**O-Okay...  
Faz? Is that you?**

***music box still plays***

**Faz? You're starting to creep me out.**

***looks to my left to see a Freddy Fazbear head***

**SWEET HOLY GUACAMOLE! *lights turn back on***

**Faz Lj: HA HA HA! You should've seen your face! *takes off mask***

**Normal Lj: HOW THE- WHEN- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Faz Lj: Somewhere... *smiles creepily then lights turn off then on again only him to be gone***

**Normal Lj: Darn it, shouldn't have watched too much of FNAF. Anyways, since I've been blabbering for too long and that Faz might comeback and scare me. I'll just head off now... if you want to know more about Faz, look for him in my bio. This is Lj signin-**

***lights turn back off***

**Stop that Faz!**

**Faz Lj (outside): Stop what?**

***music box starts playing***

**Normal Lj: O_O *speeds out of the room***


End file.
